Black Moon
by XxTwilight CrystalxX
Summary: Sequel to Dusk. Something strange is going on in Canada. Jake and Paul are sent to investigate. How will Bella cope when Jake doesn't come back? Will she fall into Edwards arms? And some light is shed on Bella's family history.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, did you miss me? this is the sequel to my first fan fiction Dusk. i have huge plans for Jacob and Bella in this story. oh, and all the gangs here. thanks to smmiskimen, for being my beta yet again, and being an awesome kick ass friend. cant wait till November 19!! **

**please keep in mind that i don't own anything twilight or any songs. **

* * *

"Congratulations Bells," Charlie said with a quick hug.

"Thanks dad" I said.

"You're not my little girl anymore," he said, his eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Oh come on dad," I said rolling my eyes, "your acting like I'm moving out or something."

"Don't take it personal," Billy said as Jacob pushed him over, "he just realized he's getting old." Charlie snorted, and gave Billy a jab in the arm. Jacob came around to congratulate me in a tight embrace. I inhaled his musky smell and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Bells," Jacob said kissing me on the forehead, "I'm dating a hot sexy high school graduate now" Jacob made a cocky smirk. I smiled bigger. I couldn't help but giggle as I remembered him whistling and shouting "that's my girl," at the top of his lungs as I accepted my diploma.

"Whose father just happens to be standing right here," Charlie groaned. I smacked Jacob on the arm.

"Hey Charlie," Alice chimed in, "Billy how are you two?" Edward came up behind her, both in their caps and gowns.

"Good Hun," Charlie replied hugging Alice. Billy nodded. "So party at your house tonight?" Alice smiled in response.

"Yeah, music and dancing" Alice said and I cringed, "is it ok if Bella stays the night with us?" Alice asked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. Charlie looked from her to me, then to Jacob and Edward.

"Sure," he said hesitantly. Alice cheered and kissed him on the cheek before turning to me, as Charlie pushed Billy to the exit tossing "have a good night," over his shoulder.

"Dancing," I whined. "Alice, you know I can't dance."

"But other people can," she said taking Jacob's pose, arms crossed with a stern look. "And besides, you owe me."

"Why do I owe you?" I said taking the same stance.

"Because you and Jake get to stay the night," she said rolling her eyes. Jacob stiffened behind me. I rubbed his arms that had wrapped around me.

"I don't know," I started.

"Jacob knows he is welcome to come," Alice said. "The whole school will be there. Why don't you invite the pack? There will be senior girls there." Alice said to Jacob like she was waving a piece of meat in front of a dog. "You can all stay, there's plenty of room." The pack and the Cullen's still had the treaty, but got along fairly well. We spent most of the year all hanging out. Even Edward and Jacob got along decently.

"Ha, then they will be there. We all will," Jacob said smiling at Alice as he hugged me around my waist. "I wanna get Bella out on the floor." I snorted.

"Oh come on Bella, you can at least dance with me. I'll show you how to shake them hips," she said giggling. I just walked away shaking my head.

"See you there Bella, thanks for seeing things my way," she said but when I turned to inform her she hadn't won the argument she was gone.

"Damn little pixie" I murmured under my breath. Jacob laughed beside me.

We made it to Jacob's rabbit. Jacob pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Quil," he started, "I've got some senior girls lined up for you at a party," he continued. "Yeah see how many of the guys want to go." He paused for Quilto say something, "at the Cullen's," he said for another pause, "we are on our way there now, you want to meet us there?" another pause, and then he growled. "If those hands stay above the waist," he said, "and if you can get her on the dance floor." He shot a glance at me and smiled. I just rolled my eyes, and lost myself in my thoughts.

Things had changed so much since this summer. Not only did I find my first love but my soul mate. I was Jacob's imprint, he was made for me, and I was made for him. It was stronger than soul mates. Jacob and I were bound for life, and I was happy with that. Who wouldn't want a loving, caring, protecting, wonderful, funny, and sexy man like my Jacob? How did I get so lucky? I knew one day I would marry him, and I had no problems with that. We hadn't talked about that far into the future yet, but I knew what my answer would be when he asked, and I knew he would, one day. I also managed to snag some of the best friends a girl could ask for.

"I have some good news but I don't want to take away from your big day," Jacob said with our fingers interlocked on the consol.

"Well any good news can only make my day better," I told him.

"I tested out of school," he said quietly.

"What does that mean," I asked.

"It means that you're not the only high school graduate in the car," he said grinning back at me.

"Wait, you graduated, when," I asked excitedly.

"A couple of weeks ago, I was waiting to tell you," he said "I got my diploma last week." I launched myself out of my seat and wrapped my arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses. "I'm driving here," he said chuckling.

"I'm so proud of you" I said, "Pull over." I purred in his ear, taking it in his mouth and running my hand down the middle seam of his black jeans.

"Yes ma'am," he said, fulfilling my request. I quickly discarded my underwear and freed his member from its tight confines. I had just started to climb over the consol when he grabbed my shoulders. "Slow down, baby," he said chuckling. I was in no mood for slow, I growled at him. His eyes darkened. "I love it when you growl at me," he said yanking me into his lap.

His member slid against my slick folds without entering, rubbing my swollen clit. "You like it when I growl?" I ran my fingers through his newly cut hair, just long enough to tug on. "How about when I bite?" I asked him as my teeth latched onto his lobe, causing him to moan and thrust his hips into mine. "Or scratch?" I asked as I ran my hands up his shirt and raked my nails across his nipples. He gripped me a little tighter on my hips, as his head fell back against the head rest.

"Yes, more please baby," he grunted in frustration.

I took his member by the base as I slid home, and we moaned together. I slammed my hips down as he thrusted up, grunting. He went to palm my breast but I tookhis wrist into my hands, "no touching." I emphasized this command with a roll of my hips. "Your hands stay on my hips," I whispered in his ear, bouncing faster. He growled at me and I growled back. I had this growling thing down. I could feel him twitch inside me as I nibbled and sucked on his neck. I knew all the things that drove him crazy. I parted my lips and licked across his shoulder once more before biting down, locking my jaw. I heard him yell out my name as he pulsed deep inside, bringing my own orgasm to peak. As mine calmed I released his shoulder, and kissed him with all the love I had.

"Damn," he said still trying to catch his breath with his eyes closed, "I am so glad we get the rest of tonight together."

"I'm sure," I said smiling as he helped me over the consol.

"I want a repeat performance," he said before kissing me once more. He handed me a shirt from the back seat, one of many he kept handy. After we were both cleaned up I went to put my panties back on, but Jacob snatched them from me. "Oh no, those," he said holding them to his face and taking a deep breath, "are mine." He placed them with several others he had in the consol.

"You know, you can't get mad at Quil for hitting on me when your car smells like my sex," I said giggling.

"Oh yes I can," he said pulling back onto the road, laughing. "You don't see the things he wants to do to you," he said shaking his head.

"Really," I said cocking my eyebrow at him; "anything we haven't tried," Jacob turned his head, his jaw slack. I busted out laughing.

"Good thing you're so flexible, Isabella," he said as his eyes went back to the road, "there was this one thing with you standing and one leg over my shoulder."

"Well if Quil approved then we gotta try it," I said, and we both busted out laughing again as we pulled up to the Cullen's. The cars were everywhere, the music pounding, and it was lit up brighter than Times Square from the inside. Jacob and I both looked at each other.

"Alice," we both said and got out of the car.

"You rang," her wind chime voice called from the porch. She had changed from her more toned down clothes from earlier into a sequined top and leather pants. No wonder she insisted dressing me today. She had me in an A-line dress; it had a fully shirred bust and flowed down to top of my knees. It was a darker blue at the top but faded to a lighter blue closer to the hem.

She dashed over to me and hugged me tight. "Did you have to do that before you got here?" she said pulling away.

"You do realize that your house is over flowing with horny teenagers, right," Jacob said raising his hand to the house.  
"I hope that includes horny teenage girls," Quilsaid coming up to us from the drive. He bent down to hug me. "Point me in the direction," he said pulling away and looking at Alice.

"Just follow your nose," Alice said smiling back at him. Quil patted the top of her head as he headed in, rubbing his hands together with anticipation. I was swallowed up by Seth and then passed to Embry before they made their way inside.

Alice led us inside and pointed out different tables for drinks and snacks as we passed. The Cullen's had turned their home into a dance club. The furniture was gone leaving plenty of room on the hardwood floor to dance. They even had a small DJ booth with mountains of CD's near the back windows. We came to one table where Emmett was dumping a generous amount of alcohol into the punch bowl, Jasper was chuckling beside him. I gave them both a disapproving look. They both shrugged their shoulders. Jasper served Alice a cup and she handed it to me.

"Alice we are all underage," I said keeping my voice down and looked around to see if anyone was the wiser.

"We," she said pointing to her, "are way over the legal age."

"And I feel that if you're old enough to die for your country," jasper said placing his arm over Alice shoulders, "then you're old enough to drink,"

"We'll keep an eye on everyone," Edward said walking up with a smile. I pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Besides," Emmett said joining our little get together, "drunken humans are hilarious." I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You don't have to," Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Absolutely," Alice said.

"I'll try it," I said taking the cup. I took a small sip and found that I liked the taste. "It's good," I said as I took a longer sip. "Are you going to have some," I turned and asked Jacob.

"I can drink it but I don't think it will get me drunk," he said smiling at me, "high metabolism remember?" I shrugged my shoulders and took another sip. Alice giggled and pulled Jasper on to the floor.

We made our rounds and socialized with friends we crossed, as the music flowed around us. I was working on my third drink when _Low_by Flo Rida came on. Alice bounced over to me a tugged me out on the floor.

"Come on Bella," she said as she realized my resistance, "you owe me," she said placing her hands on her hips, staring me down. I looked back at Jacob for help.

"You do owe her," Jacob said crossing his arms and smiling brightly. He was enjoying my torture way too much.

"Ass," I said and handed him my cup.

"You can admire my ass later, Ms. Swan," he said laughing a little, "now go so I can admire yours," he said swatting at mine as I let Alice lead me away. Well if he wanted to admire my ass, I was going to put on a show for him.

* * *

**awww. Bella's getting a little more kick ass in this one huh? well i wanted to show you how much i missed you guys by throwing in a lemon. now review and tell me how much you missed me. oh yeah, Jake sends his love as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**ask and you shall receive. i reworked this chapter because i was pushing it out. i promise not to ever do it again. it was crappy the first time. i hope you enjoy this chapter. smmiskimen what can i say girl, your a gem. please guys go over and check out our story second chances. its under smmiskimens profile, Jacob has made it into the story now. shes also got another story called sex a day keeps the doctor away. nice hot lemons galore. she got a poll up on her profile on who she will write about next. go vote for a hot Bella and Jacob lemon. hes falling behind in the polls. **

**you know i don't own twilight or the songs, yada yada.**

We made our rounds and socialized with friends we crossed, as the music flowed around us. I was working on my third drink when _Low_by Flo Rida came on. Alice bounced over to me a tugged me out on the floor.

_**Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to em  
Let me talk to em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to em  
C'mon!**_

"Come on Bella," she said as she realized my resistance, "you owe me," she said placing her hands on her hips, staring me down. I looked back at Jacob for help.

_**[T-Pain]  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
Next thing u kno**_

"You do owe her," Jacob said crossing his arms and smiling brightly. He was enjoying my torture way too much.

"Ass," I said and handed him my cup.

"You can admire my ass later, Ms. Swan," he said laughing a little, "now go so I can admire yours," he said swatting at mine as I let Alice lead me away. Well if he wanted to admire my ass, I was going to put on a show for him.

_**Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the reeboxs with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeey)  
She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
Next thing u know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**_

Alice turned to me with a huge grin on her face and winked. She pulled me out on the dance floor. "ok dancing one oh one," she said placing her hands on my hips, "loosen up a bit more." She shook my hips a little causing me to laugh. " there you go. Now move with my hands." She pushed and pulled my hips in rythem with the music. "just think," she said with a devious look in her eye, "it's like sex with your clothes on." I gave her a shocked look before busting out laughing.

_**[Flo-Rida]  
I aint never seen none thatll make me go  
This crazy all night spending mah doe  
Had the million dolla vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show**_

By this time I pretty much had the basics down for the hips swaying. I closed my eyes and let the music take over_**.**_

_**So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinkin nexenol  
Hold up do i see what i think i whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Aint the same when its up that close  
Make it rain im makin it snow  
Work the pole i gotta bang bro  
Ima say that i perfer the no clothes  
Im in to that i love women exposed  
She threw it back at me i gave her mo  
Cash aint a problem i kno where it go**_

I decided it was time to turn it up a notch. I grinned back at Alice and turned my back to her. Her hands found my hips and pulled me closer to her. "He's watching you," Alice said, "and he's eating it up" she giggled.

[T-Pain]  
She had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
Next thing u kno  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the reeboxs with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeeey)  
She hit the flo (she hit the flo)

_**Next thing u kno  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**_

I pulled my skirt up as I dipped lower with Alice's guidance. As I got closer to the floor facing Jacob I spread my knees out really quick before clamping shut and coming back up. I saw him adjust himself quickly. I winked at him as his eyes narrowed before he did his sexy smirk.

[Flo-Rida]  
Hey shawty what i gotta do to get u home  
My jeans filled with guap and they ready for showin  
Cadillacs layed back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks thatll make u moan  
1 stack (come on) 2 stacks (come on) 3 stacks (come on)  
Now thats 3 grand  
What u think im playin baby girl im the man  
I'm dealin rubberbands  
Thats when i threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for rover, i couldnt control her  
So lucky on me i was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but i had to fold  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

Rosalie came out of now where and joined us. now I was sandwiched between her and Alice. Their cool bodies were keeping the temperature down. We ran our hands up and down each other's hips and thighs, getting carried away by the music.

_**[T-Pain]  
Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
Next thing u kno  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the reeboxs with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeeey)  
She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
Next thing u kno  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**_

Rose turned me so my back was facing her and she ran her hands up my sides skirting around my breast, as I ground my back side into her.

[Flo-Rida]  
Whoooooa shawty yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash  
And i aint want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tatoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was zoned in sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
In the mornin im zoned in  
Them rosee bottles foamin  
She wouldnt stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal was fire just like my glock

Rosalie placed her hands on my hips as I rolled them. My hands went up into my hair and I chanced a glance at Jacob. He was standing right where I had left him. Quil was beside him, his mouth moving and I saw the back of Jacob's hand connect with Quil's stomach. I laughed as he grabbed his abs, pain evident in his face.

_**[T-Pain]  
Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
Next thing u kno  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the reeboxs with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeeey)  
She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
Next thing u kno  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**_

Alice was smiling as I was catching my breath when _I know you want me by Pittbull_ came on. "I'm going to find Emmett," Rosalie said melting into the crowd.

"That was great," Alice said clapping, "the little peep show drove him nuts." She let out a giggle.

"You caught that huh," I asked smiling proudly at the fact that I made him feel that way.

"Oh yeah, I did." She nodded her head.

_**Ha, ha  
It's Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix  
You know that S 75 Street Brazil?  
Well this year's gon' be called Calle Ocho  
Ha, ha**_

Alice's gaze shot over my head so I turned to see Edward standing behind me with his crooked smile. "Can I have this dance?"

_**Que ola cata, que ola omega  
And this how we gon' do it, dale**_

"Sure." I had barely gotten the word out before he placed his leg between mine, and pulled me closer. I looked around to see where Jacob was. I found him near the DJ booth talking with Leah. She must have decided to come to the party too.

_**One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro**_

I reached my hands up and locked them behind Edward's head. His hands were splayed across my hips as he rocked his hips into mine.

_**I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha**_

"Are you having a good time?" he said in my ear.

"You know I always have fun with you," I said smiling at him.

_**I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)**_

Edward wrapped his arm around me , pulling us much closer, as he let the other drop, grazing my leg as it fell to his side. I could feel the goose bumps rise up, and I shivered.

_**One two three four  
Uno do' tres cuatro**_

"Sorry," he said, with a pained look on his face, "I know how you don't like anything cold, and I just wanted to dance with you," he said. "Is this ok?" he tightened his grip a little more around me.

_**Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?**_

"I've danced to two songs and haven't broken a sweat, so the cold helps," I said as I patted him on his chest. What started as a pat ended up being a rub.

_**Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?**_

My hand that was still at his neck was now playing with the hair at the base of his head. I felt a rumble in his chest against my hand.

_**One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro  
(Woo-ooo!)**_

As I pressed up against Edward's chest I found myself mentally comparing him to Jacob.

_**6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh  
Pit got it locked from brews to the locker  
All I.P uh, big and packer  
That he's not, but damn he's hot**_

Jacob was hot and was definitely built, but Edward was hot too and also had a nice body.

_**Label flop but Pit won't stop  
Got her in the car, quit playin' with his, como?  
Watch him make a movie like Albert Hitchcock, ha enjoy me**_

Jacob was built more and was probably more toned than Edward, but Edward did look nice without a shirt_**.**_

_**I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha**_

I trailed my hand down his chisled chest and couldn't help but picture them that day in my backyard naked.

_**I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)**_

I started getting wet from the image. I saw Edward's nose flare as he inhaled.

_**One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro**_

My heart skipped a beat as I felt his member getting harder against my thigh.

_**Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?**_

I pulled away slightly, trying to put some distance between us. "Sorry," I said awkwardly.

_**Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?**_

"I will not apologize for the reactions my body has for you, so why should you?" Edward said huskily.

_**One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro  
(Woo-ooo!)**_

" I don't want to encourage you, lead you on" I said pulling myself away farther.

_**Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey  
Look like King Kong, welcome to the crib  
305, that's what it is  
With a woman down here the s*** don't play games**_

"You 're not leading me on," he said as his fingers danced on my knee.

_**They off the chain, and they let her do everything  
And anything, hit tha thing  
And they love to get it in, get it on her  
All night long, dale**_

"You promised you wouldn't come between Jake and me," I said staring him down.

_**I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha**_

"We can't help that we're attracted to each other," he said calmly, "as long as we don't act on it, all will be fine."

_**I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)**_

"Edward…" I was cut off by him.

"Bella we don't ever have to talk about this again, ok? Do worry, im not going to run off and ravish you." He chuckled. I had to smile back at him.

_**One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro**_

I knew how Edward felt about me, and I was flattered, but we both knew it would never work. Jacob and I belonged together.

_**Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?**_

"Look you are my best friend, and I don't want this to cause problems, so try to behave," I said trying to glare but broke out in a smile.

_**Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?**_

"You were the one getting aroused," he teased.

_**One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro**_

"I was thinking of Jacob," i said smacking him on his arm.

_**Baby you can get it, if you with it we can play  
Baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay  
Even got a king size mattress we can lay  
Baby I don't care, I don't care, what they say**_

"Keep telling yourself that Bella." He gave me that cocky smirk.

_**I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha**_

"You know you're a cocky ass, right," I asked him, raising my eyebrow at him.

_**I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)**_

"You haven't given me the chance to show you all my sides," he said laughing.

_**One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro**_

"Well I could call Seth, to keep those sides in check," I said smiling at him earning an eye roll.

_**Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?**_

"That was just so wrong," he said turning his nose up. I laughed out loud.

_**Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?**_

"Keeps you in line though doesn't it?" I said through my laughter.

_**One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro**_

Before he had a chance to reply I heard "this next one goes out to Edward Cullen, for throwing this kickass party." I looked to the DJ booth to see Quil with a smug smile as the lyrics started.

_**Yo, VIP, Let's kick it!  
Ice Ice Baby  
Ice Ice Baby  
All right stop  
Collaborate and listen**_

Everyone started booing and throwing cups at Quil. "What?" he asked dodging what looked like a shoe, "It's a classic." Edward just shook his head, a smirk on his face. I felt warm hands wrap around me and pull me from Edward. There was a brief pause in the music as _Ice Ice Baby_ was changed.

"Thanks for having us Edward," Jacob said with a bit of underlying tension.

"Anytime Jacob," he said smiling back at him, "your both welcome here any time." They stood with me between them and the testosterone was flowing back and forth. "I think Alice wanted a dance," he said turning on his heel, weaving his way through the crowd. _Temperature _came through the speakers.

_**The gal dem Schillaci, Sean da Paul  
So me give it to, so me give to, so me give it to, to all girls  
Five million and forty naughty shorty  
Baby girl, all my girls, all my girls, Sean da Paul sey**_

"Finally," Jacob said breathing me in, "I'm going to owe Quil for his help in getting you away from the lee…er, Edward." I popped him on his arm and turned to smile up at him.

"So you think you can keep up with me?" I said to Jacob as I tugged on his hand and walked backwards to the floor. His eyes watched my hips as they swayed to the beat.

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature fi shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, and gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I  
Wanna be the Papa, you can be the Mom, oh oh!**_

"Oh I think I can handle that," he said licking his lips, "I think my she wolf wants to come out and play tonight," Jacob said as I turned my back to his broad chest.

_**Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor  
From you don't want no worthless performer  
From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal  
Make I see your hand them up on ya  
Can't tan pon it long, naw eat no yam, no steam fish, nor no green banana  
But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna**_

"Would that be a bad thing?" I asked over my shoulder.

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature fi shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, and gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I  
Wanna be the Papa, you can be the Mom, oh oh!**_

"Never," he said bending down to kiss my neck. His hands slowly ran across my arms to my hands. He pulled them up and around his neck.

_**Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out  
But you no wasters ?cause gal you impress out  
And if you des out a me you fi test out  
?Cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out  
Me haffi flaunt it because me God Bless out  
And girl if you want it you haffi confess out**_

_**A no lie weh we need set speed a fi test the mattress out**_

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes getting lost in the different sensations around me. His hands were all over my body.

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature fi shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, and gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I  
Wanna be the Papa, you can be the Mom, oh oh!**_

One minute one was running up my side the next moving across my stomach, and then dragging the hem of my dress up my thighs.

_**Gal don't say me crazy now, this Strangelove it a no Bridgette and Flava show  
Time fi a make baby now so stop gwaan like you a act shady yo  
Woman don't play me now, ?cause a no Fred Sanford nor Grady yo  
My lovin' is the way to go, my lovin' is the way to go**_

His hand on my stomach pulled me closer to his member. I could feel it harden with each beat as I ground my ass on to it.

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature fi shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, and gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I  
Wanna be the Papa, you can be the Mom, oh oh!**_

I was spun around to face him, his leg between mine. He was nipping and licking along my shoulder and neck.

_**When you roll with a player like me, with a bredda like me gal there is no other  
No need to talk it right here just park it right here, keep it undercover  
From me love how you fit inna you blouse and you fat inna you jeans  
And mi waan discover  
Everything ?bout you baby girl can you hear when me utter?**_

"You taste so fucking good," he said with a little growl. I felt a flood wet my center at his dirty talking.

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature fi shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, and gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I  
Wanna be the Papa, you can be the Mom, oh oh!

"I thought you favored more of the southern flavors," I said as I rubbed my dampened center on his leg.

_**Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor  
From you don't want no worthless performer  
From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal  
Mek I see your hand them up on ya  
Can't tan pon it long, naw eat no yam, no steam fish, nor no green banana  
But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna**_

"Im having a very hard…" he said, emphasizing the word by grinding his member into me, " time here."

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature fi shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, and gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I  
Wanna be the Papa, you can be the Mom, oh oh!  
Oh oh! Oh oh! Oh oh!

"I can help you with that," I said running my hand up the length of his member to the top of his pants. I tugged on them making him follow me as the song ended. We made it to the bottom of the steps when Alice stopped us.

"Oh no you don't," she said pushing us back toward the dance floor. "you are supposed to be helping me host this party."

"I don't remember agreeing to that," I said in a growl. Alice stopped and looked at me, surprised.

"Since when did you growl?" she cocked her head to the side. I laughed.

"What do you expect from a wolf girl?" I said smugly.

"My she wolf," Jacob said wrapping his arms around me and planting a kiss on my neck.

"Uh huh," Alice said clucking her tongue.

"Well if she starts growing fur and drooling, Im shaving her ass," Rosalie said as she walked by. Alice let out a trilling giggle.

"Hey now," Jacob said pulling me closer, "I saw you dancing with her. You can stay far away from her ass."

"I saw you watching us dance," Rosalie said walking back over to us, standing right in front of me, "you all but creamed your jeans." She flipped her hair as she turned and sauntered away.

"That's the reaction I always have with Bella," he called over my head. Rosalie didn't reply, but I knew she heard him.

"Come on you two," Alice said grabbing each of our hands and pulling us back to the crowd. I started to worry about my classmates and their drinking.

"Don't worry," Jasper directed to me as he came up to us, "by the time everyone goes home the alcohol will have worn off, we really only spiked the first couple of bowls," he said with a chuckle. "They might have a slight headache later." I let out a deep sigh.

"Don't worry Bella," Alice said kindly, "I foresaw no problems."

"We have some limos coming by around three so everyone will get home safe and sound," Jasper said patting my arm.

"And if anyone wants or needs to go home one of us will drive them," Edward said walking up.

"Ok good." I felt a lot better with that knowledge. I saw the room start to spin, my knees went weak, and I felt Jacob's arms tighten.

"Bells?" I heard the worry in his voice.

"I'm just hot," I said wiping my brow, "can I sit down?" Jacob moved us to the stairs and stepped away. I looked at him quizzically.

"You need to cool off, honey," he said tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Alice, why don't you sit behind Bella while Jasper and I sit beside her?" Edward suggested. "She will be cooled off in no time."

After my little episode and with much thanks to my own air conditioners, I did feel immensely better. We sat around and chatted. When we saw a girl throw her drink in Quil's face we all doubled over in laughter as Emmett shouted, "burn!!!!" It just wasn't his night. Seth had managed to get a few dances with different girls, dancing with a couple more than once. I spotted Embry standing off by himself, when I noticed Angela walking over to him, smiling. They went out on the dance floor and were inseparable the rest of the night. I hadn't seen Leah in while and ask Jacob where she went.

"She didn't come for the party," Jacob said, "She had some news from Sam." I must have looked panicked. "Nothing to worry about; just some large wolf sightings in Canada." He kissed me on my forehead. His calm and easy going manner did nothing to alleviate my nerves. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips but I wanted more. As my tongue slipped out my lips to touch his, he opened and allowed me entrance. I felt the searing heat come from his lips, tongue and body, to envelope me.

The party wound down and most of the guest had been taken care of. The only ones left were Seth, Quil, Embry who had passed out on the couch with Angela tucked in with him, and Jacob and I. Alice led us to a spare room on the second floor. We said our thanks and made our way to the bed. I was so exhausted from the dancing and drinking. Jacob pulled the covers back and crawled into bed after stripping down to his boxers. He tossed me his discarded shirt. I changed quickly and joined him in the bed. He covered us with only the sheet. I laid my head down on his chest and I knew that this was home. Not the Cullen's house but Jacob's arms.

I was lured into sleep by the lullaby Jacob's heart played out accompanied by his melodic breathing. We both fell into a deep sleep embraced in each other's arms. I don't know how long we had been asleep when I jolted awake….

* * *

**awww man just when things where going so great. please review. don't know what to say? how about blasting me for getting ice ice baby stuck in your head? hehehe I'm so evil. now go review or i will bring out MC hammer next.**

**join the read and review revolution. **


	3. Chapter 3

**i don't really have much of an authors note today. thanks to smmiskimen for her wonderful insight and friendship. please go check out our story second chances, you can find it on her profile. also check out choices by venomaddict,both are Edward and Bella ff. nature vs. nurture by aowalison, completing my soul by sasha-marie-d, are both Jacob and Bella ff. they are all great stories no matter what team you pull for.**

**thanks for the great response to black moon. you guys are great.**

**remember i don't own anything, if i did Jacob and Bella would have rode off into the sunset. **

* * *

I was lured into sleep by the lullaby Jacob's heart played out accompanied by his melodic breathing. We both fell into a deep sleep embraced in each other's arms. I don't know how long we had been asleep when I jolted awake….

The searing heat between my legs lulled me from sleep. Jacob was licking his way from my knee to the apex of my thighs. "Jake, wha…" I was cut off by his tongue running up my slit. His hands ran up and down the outside of my legs. His tongue made its way to my entrance, twirling and lapping at me. His nose was pressed against my clit. I could feel the tingling start in my lower back. His tongue moved from my entrance to my clit as he inserted two fingers into me and curved them upwards, coaxing my orgasm to its peak. My back arched off the bed as I came down. I started to become too sensitive and tried to pull away. Jacob locked my hips in place with his massive hands and continued the sweet torture. "Stop Jake," I called pushing at his head. He drew my clit into his mouth and bit down gently, immediately bringing my orgasm back with ferocity.

He kissed his way up my body. His tongue dipping in my belly button before making his way to my breast, pulling one nipple in his mouth. He kissed his way to the other, paying it the same attention as the other. When he had his fill of my breasts, he moved to my lips. He still tasted like me. His tongue became familiar with the inside of my mouth; each movement was a caress of pure heat.

He grabbed my hips and slid inside me in one quick thrust. "Do you still want me to stop, baby?" he purred in my ear. I just growled at him, causing him to thrust harder, and earning a growl in return. "You can talk the talk but can you walk the walk?" he taunted in my ear. I opened my mouth and clamped down on his shoulder, locking my jaws. He stalled his movements as his hand fisted in the back of my head. "Fuck me!" he yelled as I felt him come deep inside. I tasted blood as I pulled away, Jacob's lips crashed to mine, as he let out a whine. He pulled away and looked at me with shock and then wonderment as he gently rubbed his fingers across my face. He gave me his sexy smirk and before I could protest he had me on all fours.

"You want to bite and growl like a wolf," he said leaning over my back, "then I will fuck you like a wolf." He rammed into me with so much force it bordered pain. "Gotta love the wolf stamina, baby," he said as our bodies slapped together. His balls' hitting my clit was quickly bringing on another release. His fingers dug into my hips as his grunting sounded more and more animal, pulling my own animalistic sounds from my body. I felt his chest come down on my back and his teeth latched down on his mark, and the tingling exploded throughout my body as I called his name. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer as his own orgasm rocked his body. He didn't call out, he just moaned so deeply that I could feel the vibrations in his chest.

We both fell onto the bed on our sides, our bodies still connected. Once I had gotten my bearings back I turned my head to find him looking down at me. His hand was resting on my hip as his thumb drew lazy circles across my skin. "I love you," he said his eyes sparkling.

"I love you, too." His lips caressed mine in a timeless kiss that said so much. He slipped himself free, as our lips parted. He pulled me closer, his arms wrapped around me, as we fell back to sleep.

The streaming sunlight coming through the window drew me from my sleep. I reached for Jacob, but only found cold sheets. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I made my way to the bathroom clean up for the day. While I was in the shower, last night came flooding back to me. I smiled to myself, and then I panicked, as I remembered what Jacob and I did in the Cullen's house. I knew about the vampire hearing, which meant they heard everything. My whole body blushed. How was I going to face them? What would they say? What would they think? Edward…? I was momentarily distracted from my train wrecked thoughts by someone knocking on the bathroom door.

"Bells, honey?" Jacob tenor voice came through the thick wood of the door, "Alice said not to go into a panic, and that she and the others went on a hunt last night." I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Now get your sexy ass downstairs and get some food before it's all gone."

Fresh and dry, I made my way out to the bedroom to put on the dress from last night. To my surprise I found a comfy pair of jean shorts and an emerald green baby tee. I smiled and made a mental note to thank Alice. Dressed, I made my way down stairs. When I came into the room Jacob met me at the door. He kissed me on the head and guided me to his now vacant seat. He stood at the bar and watched as Alice brought me a plate. "You're welcome," she said smiling down at me and offering a wink.

"Where's Embry and Angela," I asked.

"They took off already," Jacob said, "They're going to meet up with us later at first beach," he said shuffling his feet, "that is, if you want to go?" I got up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Of course, silly puppy," I said. Jacob's eyebrows shot up and he pasted that sexy smirk on his face.

"Who you calling a puppy?" the tone of his voice sent shivers down to my toes.

"Hell yeah, bikini Bella time," Quil shouted. I heard a growl from Jacob he grabbed the can opener and flung it at him. Quil caught it but couldn't catch the coffee maker that Jacob had sent flying at him next. He hit him in the head, exploding, sending bits of plastic everywhere. "Fuck Jake," Quil shouted grabbing his forehead. We all couldn't contain the laughter, all of us except Jacob, who was fuming.

"You need a girlfriend," I said through chuckles.

"When and where Bells?" Quil said with a smirk. He quickly lost it once Jacob came after him chasing him out the door. Edward managed to get the door open and move out of the way in time.

"Are they always like that?" he asked, staring back at the door.

"Yes, unfortunately" I said sighing. "How was your hunt?" I saw him flinch like he had been burned but quickly set a smile on his face.

"It went well, thanks for asking." He said and turned to go upstairs.

"Alice is he ok?" I asked her, as Jacob came back inside.

"He's got his own issues to work through," she said placing a hand on my shoulder, "he'll be fine."

"Thanks for breakfast pixie," Jacob said, patting her head, "you ready Bells?" I got up to hug Alice and thanked her again for the food and clothes.

"Wait before you go," she said holding up one finger. In blur she was gone and back with a bag dangling from the same finger. "Your swimsuit," she said winking at Jacob. I hugged her goodbye and taking the bag.

Once we were on way to La Push, I decided to broach the subject of Angela and Embry. "So is Angela, Embry's imprint?"

"Yeah, he couldn't stop grinning this morning," he said with a chuckle.

"So when will he tell her? I would like to be there for her when she finds out everything so she can see that someone else knows about it too," I said.

"Well, that is up to Embry. He could tell her today or next year. I don't know and won't know until he does it," Jacob replied.

"Well, can you ask him if I can be there when he tells her? She is going to need a friend when she finds out about everything, I just know it," I said, almost pleading with Jacob to talk to Embry. Angela was my friend and I didn't want her freaking out.

"I will talk to him," Jacob said quietly.

"Thank you."

We rode the rest of the way in silence. We pulled up to the beach but Jacob didn't make a move to get out. "I'm going to check on Billy," he said raising our clasped hands and planting a kiss on mine.

"Well I'll go with you," I said smiling back at him.

"I need to talk to him about something," he said and my smile faltered, "Tribal business." I could feel my blood pressure rise. How could we be equals if he kept things from me?

"Fine," I said curtly. I heard him curse under his breath as I got out.

"Bells don't be like that," he whined through the open window.

"No Jacob Black, don't you be like that," I said turning back to the beach. I heard the door slam shut behind me. I stumbled, but Jacob was there to catch me. I pulled away, stalking toward our friends. Maybe Embry would give me a ride home. "Bells please, just calm down" I froze.

"What did you say?" I turned to give him a death glare.

"Shit," I heard him say, "I will explain everything when I get back." He had his hand open palms up.

"I won't be here," I said hugging myself.

"What do you mean?" the pain in his voice sent a stabbing pain in my heart.

"I am your mate, Jacob Black," I said trying to breathe, "your imprint, your forever." I took a step back from him. "Yet you won't share tribal or pack stuff with me."

"That's not true," he said coming and grasping me around the top of my arms, "I tell you everything."

"Yeah in your own sweet time," I said jerking away from him again, "I'm always the last to know. Just like the imprinting, hell even Edward knew before me!" I couldn't contain my anger any more, I felt out of control. My body began trembling. "And what was so important that Sam sent Leah to tell you at the party last night? I have a bad feeling Jake." My nails were digging into my palms.

"Bells, sweetheart, your right," he said cautiously, with one arm raised, "we need to go talk to Billy now," he said talking a slow step toward me, "come with me Bells?" I sank to my knees and began sobbing. Jacob was there in an instant cradling me to his body, rocking back and forth. "I won't do it again," he said brushing my hair away from my face, "I promise. Do you think we can go to Billy's now?" I just nodded, the tears had stopped but I felt so weak. Jacob lifted me off the ground and placed me in the car. He jumped in the driver seat and in seconds we were in front of his house. He sprinted around to my side and carried me inside.

"Dad?" Jacob called placing me on the couch before he went to the kitchen.

"What's all the noise about?" Billy asked with a worried look on his face. Jacob came back with a glass of ice water urging me to drink. Billy's eyes lock with mine for a split second before going to Jacob.

"Dad," Jacob said grabbing both my hands as he knelt in front of me, "something's wrong with Bella." His eyes looked to me and I saw fear.

* * *

**so what do you think is going on? i think some of you can guess. let me say i wasn't going to go this way but.... one reviewer gave me the idea. i told her not to read to much into it but she planted the thought in my head. for the reviewer who gave me the idea, please don't kill me, i answer allot of reviews, so could you please review again so i can give you credit for the idea.**

**join the r&r revolution, all you gotta do is review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you guys for all the reviews and alerts. Jacob says he wants to give you all motorcycle lessons. you know hes got the stamina. thanks to my twilight twin smmiskimen for all her hard work. here's a few stories I'm reading, second chances by smmiskimen and yours truly, choices by venomaddict, both are Edward and Bella stories. for you Jacob lovers out there, you gotta check out completing my soul by sasha-marie-d, nature vs nurture by aowalison. go check them out. tell them i sent you. lol**

* * *

"Dad?" Jacob called placing me on the couch before he went to the kitchen.

"What's all the noise about?" Billy asked with a worried look on his face. Jacob came back with a glass of ice water urging me to drink. Billy's eyes lock with mine for a split second before going to Jacob.

"Dad," Jacob said grabbing both my hands as he knelt in front of me, "something's wrong with Bella." His eyes looked to me and I saw fear.

"What do you mean 'something's wrong with Bella'?" Billy replied.

"Exactly," I said, pulling my hands away, "what do you mean?" I crossed my arms and gave him a pointed look.

"Look," Jacob said rising to his feet, "dad, she's been growling, like really growling, it's the same as mine or Leah's. Not to mention the fact that she bit me and broke the skin, I mean I was bleeding." I thought back to our love making this morning and remembered. He did bleed, but I'm not supposed to be able to hurt him. I started to panic. "And she was pissed as hell at me and was shaking almost like she was going to phase." Wait, what? No way.

"Jake," I said calmly, reaching for his hand. "Maybe it's not me, maybe it's you." I heard a click and looked over just as Billy ran the blade of his knife over Jacobs forearm. I braced myself for the offensive sight, but nothing happened.

"Well it's not Jake," Billy said expertly closing his knife with a flick of his wrist.

"So then what does this mean?" Jacob said looking at Billy.

"It means I will talk with the council and see what they have to say." Billy looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking, dad?" Jacob and I both looked at Billy, willing him to have the answers.

"Well just a theory," he sighed, "Bella is the first person outside of the tribe to be imprinted on."

"No that's not true," I quickly spoke up, "Embry imprinted on a girl from my school."

"Angela Webber," Jacob threw in.

"Ah, the Webber girl," Billy said knowingly, "her grandmother was half Quileute." We just sat in silence. What did this mean? Was I turning into a wolf, and if so why? I wasn't Quileute. I was so confused. "Like I was saying, Bella is the first person outside of the tribe to be imprinted on. There has got to be something special about her. We imprint to make stronger wolves. "

"But our bloodline is already strong," Jacob said running his hand down his face.

"Yes, but our bloodline is not as strong as it could be, an alpha's bloodline can always be improved, made stronger, it is the only way to ensure that the alpha keeps his rightful position." Billy said with closed eyes. I gave Jacob an enquiring look to which he gave me one that said later. I dropped it for the time being. "I will let you know what the council says. That's all we can do for now. Besides," Billy said opening his eyes and smiling Jacob's bright smile, "Bella as a wolf would be pretty cool." He rolled himself back through the kitchen to his room, ending the discussion. Jacob let out a sigh and flopped down on the couch. It groaned in protest.

"Do you still feel like going to the beach?" Jacob asked as he reached for my hand.

"Are you going with me?" I asked him back.

"Yes, we found out all we could for now," he said pulling me in to kiss my forehead, "let's forget about all this for awhile and just be us, ok?" he asked as he looked into my eyes. I winced at his words.

"What am I?" I dropped my head into my hands and let the tears fall. Jacob pulled me into his lap, rubbing my back. I let my head fall on his shoulder, drowning his shirt.

"You're the most beautiful person inside and out. You're kind, caring, and the most loving individual a man could ever dream of, and you're all mine" he kissed my salty lips with love, and fire. "You're my mate, the mate of the alpha," he said after ending our kiss. I tossed him a questioning look. "Yeah, I'm really the alpha," he said shrugging.

"What about Sam?" I asked shifting myself on him to straddle him.

"Sam is holding the place for me; he was the first to phase. The time for me to take over is getting closer." He moved his hands to my sides, stroking them.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"Sam will relinquish his title to me. He plans to stop phasing when I take alpha, anyways. He wants to grow old with Emily," He said moving me closer to him. "Nothing major." He looked at me as a huge smile broke across his face. "Don't you want to know what that means for you?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh god, do I even want to know?" I palmed my face and shook my head. Jacob chuckled.

"It's not that bad," he clasping my hands in his. "Did you ever wonder why the pack does everything Emily asks of them?" I snorted.

"Well I figured it was a respect thing." I said stroking his palm with my thumb.

"It is, but it's also because she is the alpha's imprint. His second in command." He said pointedly.

"Ha," I snorted, "so I will be your beta." I laughed in disbelief.

"Yup," Jacob said smugly. "More than that actually," he said drawing my face to his, "you will be my queen." Jacob kissed me fiercely. My mind was dizzy from his lips and the recent revelations.

"Mmm," he moaned into my mouth before pulling away, "we need to get dressed and head down to the beach. I don't think Billy would appreciate it me having my way with you while he was here." I jumped off his lap and he quickly situated himself. I giggled and he swatted my butt as he chased me to the bedroom. I made it to his room and slammed the door, locking it quickly. "You gotta come out some time." Jacob's voice taunted from the other side. "You forgot something." Shit, I thought, the bikini. I stood there debating on what I should do, a smile still on my lips. I came up with the perfect idea.

"You promise to be good?" I tried to make my voice sound as innocent as possible, as I quickly disposed of my clothes.

"Just open the door, Bells." He commanded from the other side.

"Not until you promise, no smacking my butt," I said through the door.

"Fine I will be good and not smack your butt," he said lazily. I unlocked the door and jumped back. Jacob came in and froze for just a second. My naked body was crushed to him as I heard the door click closed. I laughed and tried to push him off of me, but Jacob wasn't having it. He was planting kisses on every inch of my collar bone. He had me bent over his arm making his way to my breasts. His tongue slipped out to lap at my nipple before tugging it into his mouth, as my nails dug into his arms. He lifted his head and smiled seductively at me. I saw that he was holding up my bikini in one hand, waving it at me. "Get dressed my little she wolf," he said kissing me in the crook of my neck. He settled me on my feet, and grabbed the board shorts on his dresser as he made his way out.

I stood there, my chest heaving and gasping for breath. Oh it is so on Jacob Black, I thought to myself. I hurried and dressed. I thought about putting my clothes back on, but pushed that thought out of my head. I knew I could count on Quil's comments to drive Jacob crazy.

I walked out to the living room with the bikini in place and a towel in my hand. I stepped around the corner and my stride faltered. There standing like a model for a romance novel, was my Jacob. He turned, locking eyes with me. I could see his surprise for just a second, before he hid it behind his cocky smirk, trying to look nonchalant. The guise was disrupted by him reaching for the back of the couch as if to lean on it, but his hand missed. He started to fall but quickly redeemed himself. He smiled a bashful smile, his cheeks turning pink.

"You ok there champ?" I said with a giggle. "Aren't werewolves supposed to have great balance?"

"Har, har," Jacob said kissing me quickly, "I guess your klutziness is contagious." I smacked him on his chest. "You know you just signed Quil's death warrant with this right?" he said pulling the top of my bikini. I just smiled and walked towards the door.

When our friends came into our sight, Quil started his antics. "Hot damn Bella," he said as the others whistled. I could feel Jacob's deep growl, more than I could hear it. "I will have to pay tribute to the bikini gods later. Jake if you ever fuck this up, I am so jumping on that." With that, Jacob was off, Sam and the others on his heels. Jacob tackled Quil to the ground. Quil managed to push Jacob off, but Jacob quickly lunged himself at him. Quil tried to push him off again, but Jacob got a swing in. There was a sickening crunching sound as Jacob's fist collided with Quil's nose.

"Damn it Jake. How many times do you have to break my nose?!? Always my fucking nose," Quil cried out as he tried to stand.

"Quit hitting on my girl," Jacob shot back over his shoulder. He came and sat down in front of me.

"A hard head makes a soft ass," Sam said shaking his head.

"Or a broken nose," Embry said planting himself in front of Angela. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So wolves, huh?" Angela smiled at me.

"Seems like your taking it well," I commented.

"Better than Embry expected," she said patting him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the pack," I said bringing her in for a hug.

"Glad to be here," she said returning the hug.

"I'm here for you anytime it gets too overwhelming," I said pulling away.

"Does that happen a lot?" she asked wrinkling up her nose.

"More than I care to admit." We both laughed.

"Hey we can't help it if we overload your senses with our sexiness," Embry said leaning his head back on Angela's knees.

"Or give you multiple mind blowing orgasms," Jacob added, coping Embry's pose.

"Keep your smartass comments to yourself or else you will be giving you hand mind blowing orgasms for a week," I said sternly, tugging on Jacob's hair. His cocky smirk disappeared faster than it appeared.

"You wouldn't dare," Jacob challenged me.

"You wanna test your theory?" I said cocking my eye at him.

"As you command my queen," Jacob said closing his eyes and the smirk returned. My hand dashed out to cover his mouth.

"You trying for a month?" I said, blushing. Jacob just shrugged his shoulders.

"You girls wanna go for a dip?" I asked as I got up, "we can leave the men to talk about how they are masters of the universe and compare dick sizes." The girls stood up laughing as I walked toward the breaking waves.

The girls and I swam out and chatted while the boys played football on the shore. "You know Bella," Emily said, "You are raw girl."

"Yeah, you not only managed to put Jake in his place but the others as well," Kim said laughing.

"Just because they wolf out doesn't give them the right to act like pigs," I said crossing my arms.

The boys joined us later, splashing and wrestling in the water. We spent most of the day in the water only coming out to cook and eat. Once everyone had eaten and the bonfire had begun to die out, we said our goodnights and Jacob took me home. We made a quick stop by his house to shower and change before heading to Charlie's. Jacob pulled to the curb and shut the car off. He walked me to the door. "I can't stay tonight," he said nuzzling my neck, "I have to patrol with Seth. I will come by as soon as I'm done."

"On one condition," I said kissing his shoulder as he drew his head back, "you take me back to your place," his face split in a huge grin, "and you sleep." He bent down to kiss me.

"If you're in the bed with me, you got yourself a deal." He winked at me.

"Oh you know it," I said laughing as he came in for another kiss. "Dream about me," I said after ending our kiss.

"Always," he said kissing my forehead.

* * *

**now heres the thing... should i or shouldn't i turn Bella into a wolf. I'm going to try to do a poll on my profile. go vote, only after you review of course.**

**join the r&r revolution. just review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks to all of you who have voted. i will keep the poll open till next friday. if you havent voted on bella wolfing out, go to my profile and check it out. the story wont change either way, just add a new element to the story. thanks go to my amazing, talented, beautiful, kind, caring, best friend and beta, smmiskimen. this chapter is for you hun. you push me to do my best, and your there to comfort me when i fall. please guys if you haven't checked out our story second chances, go to her profile and read it. while your there check out sex a day keeps the doctor away. hot lemons through out. another Edward and Bella story I'm into is choices by venomaddict. she never gets time to read my stories, but i love her anyway. for all my fellow Jacob worshipers out there try out any of aowalison's work. they are all worth reading. another Jacob and Bella story that's caught my eye is completing my soul by sasha-marie-d. trust me guys i wouldn't lead you wrong. enjoy my next chapter, its my favorite so far.**

* * *

Jake and I were standing on the beach watching the waves roll in and out. I could feel the heat from his chest seep into my back as his arms were wound around my middle. He tucked his head into my hair and breathed in deeply. We just stood there enjoying each other, nature all around us. Jake leaned down to kiss me but pulled away abruptly; as he did the sun shining down on us got brighter. I raised my hands against the blinding light. It began to pulse before it finally exploded bringing instant night and the sky was alive with stars. I couldn't feel Jacob's warmth around me.

The moon was now in the place of the sun but I wasn't as bright. It slowly faded becoming almost invisible against the black curtain of the sky. "Without the sun, how does the moon shine," I heard Jacob's voice float on the breeze. I called out but he didn't answer me. I tried to feel Jacob's warmth for safety but he was gone.

Suddenly I was embraced by strong arms, but it wasn't right, they were cold and hard. I felt a chilly breath on my neck where Jacob's warmth should have been. A mirror suddenly appeared in front of me. The reflection showed only me but I could still feel the arms around me. I took a closer look. The eyes, my eyes, were no longer the deep chocolate I was born with but a deep fiery burgundy. "You are exquisite," I heard a velvety voice say in my ear as I screamed out.

I sat up in bed with tears streaming down my face. I placed my hand to my chest to try and calm my racing heart. I heard a light thud come from my right; I instantly turned my head and caught Jacob standing from a crouch. "Bells are you ok?" he asked as he rushed to my side. I threw myself at him as the tears began to run down my cheeks again. "Bella, honey, you're scaring me." Jacob said pulling me tighter to him.

"I just had a bad dream," I said sniffling.

"What was it about?" Jacob asked as he petted me.

"You, and the sun, and the moon," I said, gasping, "there was a white wolf and, oh god, Jake," I paused, pulling away, "I had red eyes!" I collapsed back onto his shoulder, my crying intensified. Jacob's body went ridged.

"It's just a dream," he said burying his nose into my neck. "It was just a dream." I thought he repeated it again more for his sake than mine. After he had soothed me back to normal, I noticed he was not dressed.

"Jake, what the hell?" I said waving my hand up and down.

"I was waiting out near the forest line, waiting on Charlie to leave, when I heard you screaming. I phased as quickly as could and climbed in. I didn't think to slip my clothes on. I thought you were in trouble," he said with worry still in his voice.

"Is Charlie still here?" I asked him, running my fingers up and down his bicep, effectively calming his nerves.

"He had just pulled out when you started screaming," he said licking his lips, his eyes darted from my eyes to my lips and back.

"And why were you waiting for Charlie to leave?" I said looking at him through my lashes.

"I wanted to pick up where we left off yesterday," he said as his hand slipped up the back of my shirt.

"Well I'm here, you're here, Charlie's not," I said as my hands slowly descended his chest, "you're naked and I'm not. Hmmm, there's something wrong with this picture." I ground my wet center into his now enlarged member.

"Bells, if there is something you want," Jacob said leaning in almost touching my lips, "take it." He leaned back on my bed placing his hands behind his head. "Come on," he said with a smirk, "I dare ya."

I slid off his lap and knelt between his legs as they hung off the bed. "Don't dare me Jacob Black," I said squinting my eyes and smiling. I took him by the base to guide him into my mouth, being careful not to touch him with my lips or my tongue. I watched him shiver with each breath I took. Once his head hit the back of my throat I closed my mouth around him, and moaned.

"Oh god, Bella," he said gathering up my hair and holding it back with one hand, "do that again." I complied, also hollowing out my cheeks. Jacob's grip tightened in my hair as he began moving my head. He started thrusting in my mouth matching my movements. I stroked his balls before rolling them in my hand, causing him thrust harder. By the third time he had thrust so hard, he made me gag; I closed my jaws on him just slightly. "Sorry," Jacob said with clenched teeth, "your mouth just feels so good." I smiled and released him just enough to scrap my teeth gently up his shaft. "Oh fuck," Jacob said, "yes, I'm going to come." I pushed him deep inside of my mouth as his hot liquid ran down my throat.

Jacob's hand fell to the bed. I looked up at him, a smug smile on my face. I stood up and before I knew what was happening my shoulders were slammed into the opposite wall. Jacob's lips were burning into my skin. He jerked my legs around his waist, his member sliding in effortlessly. I ground myself on him as he directed my hips at his pace. He was hitting my g-spot as I rubbed myself on his pelvic bone.

Jacob pulled out dropping my legs and knelt in front of me. He placed first one leg then the other over his shoulders. He licked and nibbled at my folds, as my back slid against the wall. He sucked my clit into his mouth and hummed. "Jake, Jake, I'm coming!" My eyes rolled back and I froze, lost in the instantaneous orgasm. He slid two fingers in, and stroked my g-spot bringing me to another as the first one barely subsided.

Jacob went to stand up and let my legs slide down only to catch them in crook of his arms. He lined himself up with my entrance and pounded into me. His jaw was locked as I looked at him. His muscles bunched and released with each movement, sweat dancing down his sculpted chest. "I love pounding your tight wet pussy." I was pushed over the edge with those few words. I watched Jacob, his mouth slightly parted, eyes closed as he tossed his head back panting a few times, "my Bella," he whispered as he was taken by his own ecstasy.

Jacob sat me down, but kept his hand on me, my legs had turned to jelly. We walked back to the bed and curled ourselves up, facing each other. He reached down and pulled up the sheet to cover us. "How's your back?" he said gently rubbing the heated patch on my back.

"Well worth it," I said stretching up to offer my lips to him, he greedily accepted.

"Good, cause I don't want to break you," he said snuggling closer to me. "We need to talk about something." I could feel the tension entering our little bubble.

"Did Billy find out anything?" I asked looking up at him.

"No, they are still looking into it." He moved a strand of my hair out of my face. "Remember when I told you about the large wolf sightings in Canada." I just nodded my head, wanting to get this over with. "Well they have gotten closer, and more frequent. Sam wants me and Paul to check it out." He pulled away to look in to my eyes.

"You're leaving?" My throat was thick, "when?"

"Tonight." That simple word crashed my whole world.

"Cant it wait?" I was grasping at straws.

"They are causing too much trouble. There is already too much attention on them. We are afraid that it could involve us, and that's the last thing we need. We can't risk being exposed, you know that."

"Ok so you go to Canada for a couple of days. You will be back in no time right?" I was wishing, praying, and crossing my fingers all at the same time.

"We are only going to see what's going on. It might just be someone who doesn't even know what's happening to them. We will offer our help and come back. I shouldn't be gone over a week." I knew he was trying to reassure me, but I could feel the emptiness seeping in.

"A week," I squeaked. Jacob kissed me quickly. "What if something happens?"

"Oh come on Bells" he said smiling down at me, "don't you have any faith in me?"

"But it's just you and Paul," I said pushing all my concern and love into my eyes, "what if they out number you or something?"

"We are only doing reconnaissance. We will only approach if we feel it's safe, and someone will be phasing periodically to check in with us." I chewed on my lip thinking. Jacob had to protect the pack and the tribe, it was his job. It's what he was born to do. I had to stand behind my alpha, even though he hadn't taken the role officially.

"Ok," I said putting everything I had into the smile I placed on my face. "I will miss you so much, I already do." I drew his head down to mine and our lips molded together as my tongue searched out for his. Jacob pulled away too soon so I growled at him earning myself a swat on the behind.

"Behave, I'm not done with the news," Jacob said laughing to himself. "When I come back I will be taking over as alpha. Sam is ready to hand it down, whether I am or not apparently. He wants to marry Emily and start working on a family." I hugged his neck in congratulations.

"That's great Jake," I said smiling proudly at him.

"So you're ok with me taking it so soon?" his eyes were searching mine looking for doubt.

"What does it matter now or later?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck, "it's your birthright; it's a part of you. Wow, Sam and Emily getting married." Jacob ducked his head into my hair. I heard him let out a disappointed sigh. "Jake what's wrong?"

"Bella I won't be able to leave the rez," Jacob said lifting his head with an apologetic look. "You will have to go to college without me." That startled me a bit.

"So I will take a year off. We will figure it out together," I said cupping his cheek. "Other than being the alpha, what are you going to do?" I asked as I nibbled on my lip. "I don't imagine being alpha pays well."

"Actually I have an inheritance, and since I will be taking over as the alpha, I will be getting it earlier than I was supposed to. By tribal standards, once I take the alpha position, I'm an adult." He said with a smirk. "I have found a little shop near second beach. I'm going to open my own shop. I'm going to restore and fix cars. I'm going to call it 'Second Chances'." The excitement in his voice as he told me his plan was contagious. "I will take some online courses to get an official mechanic degree." I hugged him to me tightly.

"It's your dream Jake. I'm so proud of you," Jacob cupped my chin and kissed me gently.

"You are the most amazing woman in the world." He pulled back and smiled.

We spent the rest of the day in bed. We memorized each other's bodies, trying to get enough to last us for the following week of separation, to no avail. We would never get enough. We took a shower together and made love once more. We made an appearance down stairs just in time for Charlie to come home. I cooked a large dinner, a farewell gesture for Jacob, knowing he wouldn't eat like this again till he came home.

Jacob and I told Charlie about his leaving, telling him that it was a spirit walk, a rite of passage for someone of his age in his tribe. Charlie was just happy it didn't involve smoking weed. We laughed at his comment. Jacob helped me clean up against my protest, claiming he didn't want to leave me until it was time to go. I quickly shut my mouth and smiled. We watched some sports on TV, before Charlie announced he was going to turn in. He reminded me to lock up behind Jacob, and wished him luck on his trip.

We spent the next hour not saying a word, just touching each other's face or hands, and kissing slowly and looking into each other's eyes. I felt like our souls were actually touching. Jacob sighed as the clock on the mantle chimed midnight. He helped me to my feet bringing me into a tight embrace before turning to the door. He opened it and turned back to me; I just shook my head, and walked by him out the door. I pulled him with me as I made my way to the edge of the forest. We stopped and stood side by side, staring into the darkness of the trees. Jacob and I turned to each other, his hand came up to stroke my cheek, I let it fall into his palm as I looked up at him. I would not cry, I couldn't, and I needed to be strong for my alpha. Jacob slowly walked backwards never breaking eyes with mine. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore and fell to the ground, wrapping my arms around myself. I sat there for a minute trying to collect myself.

I heard a noise from where Jacob had disappeared; I raised my eyes to see Jacob standing there. I launched myself into his arms as my legs found their way around his waist, my lips found his. He pulled away breathing hard. He sat me down and cupped both cheeks and looked deeply in my eyes. "I promise I will come back," he said forcing me to have faith in him and in our love with his eyes, "and when I do, I'm going to marry you Isabella Swan." He kissed me and in that kiss I told him I loved him with everything I was. My eyes were closed during the kiss, my lips turned cold as a breeze brushed across them. When I opened my eyes Jacob Black was gone.

* * *

**so are you crying? please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. this one means alot to me. join the r&r revolution. you know how. thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**long authors note: i have some of the best news. Dusk and A Real Good Man have both been nominated in the sparkle awards. can you believe it!!! wow this is GREAT!!!! also mine and smmiskimen story second chances. along with her other stories, sex everyday keeps the doctor away, and stopping time keeping love. not to mention my doll from across the pond, venomaddict's choices. voting begins October 16. i will post a link on my profile for it. please guys if you really, truly love my stories, support me and my friends and go vote. i will remind everyone once the voting opens. **

**now to all my fateful reviewers out there, remember all the promises i made you, don't forget them. as for everyone else, have a lil faith in me. i wanna thank my beautiful, wonderful, talented, smart ass twi twin, sister, and bff, smmiskimen. without her this would not be here. go over and give her a shout out, read and review her stories.**

**twilight belongs to the talented Mrs. Meyers. not me.**

* * *

I heard a noise from where Jacob had disappeared; I raised my eyes to see Jacob standing there. I launched myself into his arms as my legs found their way around his waist, my lips found his. He pulled away breathing hard. He sat me down and cupped both cheeks and looked deeply in my eyes. "I promise I will come back," he said forcing me to have faith in him and in our love with his eyes, "and when I do, I'm going to marry you Isabella Swan." He kissed me and in that kiss I told him I loved him with everything I was. My eyes were closed during the kiss, my lips turned cold as a breeze brushed across them. When I opened my eyes Jacob Black was gone.

I don't know how long I stayed there. My eyes stared at the same spot. "Bella?" I heard someone call behind me. "Bella honey?" I didn't want to take my eyes from his spot. I would wait right here till he came back. "Bella, Jake sent me." I spun around and focused in on the black spiked hair, the pale skin that covered her pixie like frame.

"How?" I asked my voice rough and horse.

"Jake came by the house and told us what was going on. I came as soon as he left. I'm going to stay the night with you and tomorrow you can come stay with us." Alice placed her arm around me a guided me back to the house. I took one more look at his spot, just to make sure he hadn't came back. Nothing. She helped me to bed but I just laid there, sleep never came. As the sun started to rise, Alice stood up from my rocking chair and glided over to me. She sat on the edge of the bed to brush my hair from my face.

"Why don't you go take a shower while I pack your bag and fix breakfast?" I just stared at my window. "You know, it's not the end of the world Bella. He will come back." I sat right up.

"Have you had a vision?" I fought to keep the hope down. She sighed and looked down at her lap.

"You know I can't see Jake." She lifted her head, her lips in a pout. "I'm sorry I can't offer you some kind of assurance." I knew she felt bad about not being able to see Jacob. We met each other in a comforting hug.

"So about that breakfast?" I asked with a slight smile. Alice let her head fall back with laughter. She got up to gracefully walk to the door. "Hey Alice?" I called to her, her hand on the door, she turned back to me.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I said with a smile. She returned the smile with her more angelic one.

"What are best friends for?" she said then turned and continued into the hallway. I was kicking the blankets off of me before the door clicked shut behind her. I gathered my things for my shower. As I entered the hallway I heard Alice and Charlie in a muffled conversation.

"She needs to stay with me Charlie. I can keep her mind off Jake until he gets back." Alice said and Charlie sighed. She was winning the argument easily.

"Your right. I'm barely ever home since all the cut backs at the station. She doesn't need to be left alone, but I reserve the right to have her over for dinner." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Deal. You know she loves to cook for you." Alice said.

"Well you don't get too comfortable with her cooking, I will want her back." Charlie's joke made Alice giggle, and caused me to chuckle a little as well. I shut the bathroom door, not hearing Alice's reply.

I turned the shower on and let the bathroom fill with the steam. I stepped into the stream, instantly turning my skin a lobster shade of red. I let the beat of the water focus me on my thoughts. Jacob was gone on a mission. He would be back. I missed him like crazy and ached to be in his arms again but, just like Alice said, he would be back. He promised he would be back, and that when he did we would get married. Was I ready to get married? What would people think? To hell with what people thought, I was ready. I was ready to become Mrs. Jacob Black. Isabella Black. No, Bella Black. Now that, I could get used to. The shower had worked its magic and had washed away my worries. Jacob would come home to me; I just had to have faith in him, in our love. I had to be a strong beta, a strong mate. I would prove to him and the rest of the pack that I was worthy of such a title. I went in that shower weak, but came out Jacob's beta.

I came downstairs to the delicious smell of pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon. Charlie's plate was empty and still sitting in front of him. Alice was sitting on the counter knocking her feet together. I took Charlie's plate to the sink. He grunted his thanks as I topped off his coffee.

"Alice thinks it would be a good idea if you stayed with them while Jake is gone." Charlie said through his paper. I shot Alice a glance, she winked. "I agree. I leave you home alone too much. I think you should go, have fun, but I want you to come check in everyday."

"She will." Alice chimed in. I cocked my head and gave her a glare. She giggled.

"Thanks dad. I will."

Later we made our way up the winding drive to the Cullen's house. Edward was sitting on the front steps, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. Alice grabbed my bags from the back seat as I slowly made my way to him. He didn't stand, he just met my eyes. I saw his were deep with worry. "Bella, are…" he swallowed, "are you ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Why?" I asked with my brows furrowed.

"Jacob left, he's… he's gone," he stuttered.

"He promised he would be back." I stated and shrugged my shoulder. He let out a deep sigh.

"Soooo… you're ok?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yup." I said with a smile, earning his smirk in return.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice was followed by his enormous arms swooping me off my feet in a tight bear hug.

"Emmett put her down." Rose called from the porch. "Jake will eat you alive if you leave so much as a friction burn on her." He quickly sat me on my feet and patted my head.

"Awww, I just missed my little sister, that's all Rose. I got carried away." He bent down and looked me over, "you're ok right?" He went to lift the back of my shirt in his search for damage, but I quickly turned and smacked his hand.

"Emmett!" I scolded.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"So who's up for Rock Band?" I asked, looking from face to face.

"As long as it's not the Beatles, I'm in." Edward said with a shiver for effect.

"Hey, the Beatles are classic," Jasper called from inside.

"So says Mr. Historian." Alice called back standing on her toes to aid in her reply.

"I remember we had a lot of fun times to some of those songs, darlin'" Jasper's cool southern drawl coming out. Alice shrugged her shoulders and floated up the steps. I followed behind her and saw that Jasper had set up everything for our rock band session. I took my place as lead singer, Edward took one guitar, Jasper the other, and Emmett planted himself behind the drums. He twirled the sticks in his hands making me chuckle. Alice and Rose sat at each end of the large sectional both with magazines. Alice with her fashion, and Rose with her car and driver, Emmett liked to refer to them as our groupies.

I made my usual set list. Evanescence, _Bring Me to Life_. I loved when Edward would sing the guy part. Evanescence, _When Your Sober_; No Doubt, _Don't Speak_; Linkin Park, _One Step Closer_; and Jasper's favorite, Bon Jovi, _Living on a Prayer_. I loved the way he would do this little dance while he played the guitar. Alice loved it more. Once we played through my set list, I passed the mic to Emmett for his turn. In true Emmett style he ended up singing _Lump_ and _Come Out and Play_. Jasper did some AC/DC and Edward opted out as usual, he would only sing with me. Alice ordered pizza for lunch and I munched down and had eaten almost a whole pie before I realized it.

With my stomach full and content, Rose put in a movie for us to watch. Edward came back with my second glass of ice tea and took the seat next to me. We were watching one of the Harry Potter movies. "Ohhh, good choice." Alice said pulling her feet up on the couch.

"Not this again Rosie." Emmett whined.

"What? Deny Radcliff is hot, in a nerdy way. Say Bella, have you seen this?" Rose asked. I saw Edward shift around in his seat.

"Not this one." I replied.

"You're going to love this." Alice said giggling. Jasper chuckled beside her. Edward still moved around like he couldn't get comfortable. The movie started, and after several minutes, everyone but Edward and I started snickering. Then I saw why everyone was so amused. A young boy jumped down from a branch on a tree, I couldn't believe it. He could pass as Edwards's twin. I looked to the large LCD TV and back at Edward, who was cringing, and back. I did this several times while the character was on screen. Everyone's chuckles and giggles turned in to full out laughter.

"What the hell Edward?" I asked, "Is that you?"

"Hell no!" Edward replied causing another round of laughter to erupt.

"We think he's related," Alice said between giggles, "distantly." She started laughing harder.

"We could know for certain, if he would let me do some research." Jasper chuckled. Edward just growled.

"Look at it this way," Emmett said wiping an imaginary tear away, "you could always do his stunt work."

"You guys stop giving him a hard time." I said before turning to Edward, "I think it's fascinating." I smiled at Edward for support. He just smirked back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 6 days and I had not heard from Jacob. The Cullen's did everything they could to distract me. I tried not to call Emily, Angela, and all the other imprints, but finally broke down and called. I needed to see if they had heard anything from him, they said that they hadn't. I was starting to panic when my phone finally buzzed with a message. It was Emily.

"_Sam just heard from Jacob, the rogue wolves are causing more trouble and being a bigger issue than previously thought. It's looking like it going to be least another week, maybe more. Sorry Bella. I will see if I can get Sam to have him call you. Call if you need me."_

I was ready to scream, cry, and throw things! "Bella!" Alice said cheerily as she peeked her head into the bedroom. "Are you ok?"

"Yes...no...Hell I don't know! I am mad and sad and upset and angry. Jacob won't be home for at least another week or more! I miss him Alice, so much it hurts." I whined to her like a 3 year old.

"Everything will be ok. He will call when he can." She said rubbing soothing circles on my back. A shadow fell across us. I looked up to see Edward standing in the door way.

"Want to join me for a ride?" he smirked at me and held up a helmet. My bike was still in La Push, but Edward still had his.

"Yes!" I jumped up off the bed and crossed the room to take the helmet from him. "I'm driving!" I shouted over my shoulder, running full speed down the stairs. I surprised myself when I made it to the bottom without falling.

"After you, my lady," Edward said opening the door and bowing formally. I snorted and rolled my eyes, grabbing his shirt hem as I walked by.

The next 3 weeks passed in the same fashion. I checked in with Charlie, just like I promised. When Alice wanted me to stay longer than the week, we talked to Charlie. He still was working long hours and still wanted me to stay with the Cullen's. I thanked him by making sure his fridge was always stocked with leftovers. I would have my bad days and try to tough out the separation from Jacob. Alice and Edward always kept me busy doing something. I would go and walk down on First Beach, trying anything to feel closer to him. I would spend time with the pack, laughing at all their antics. I was thankfully blessed with some of the best of friends. Jacob and I would pass messages back and forth through Sam. I felt bad for Sam playing cell phone, but he assured me he didn't mind. They kept running into trails but could never track them down.

Alice had picked me up from my shift at Newton's, trying to make small talk. It had been one of my bad days and I was looking forward to crawling into a nice comfortable bed. I greeted everyone as I walked in and immediately said my goodnights on my way to the stairs. I found one of Jacob's t-shirts to change into and snuggled down in the bed. I was out before my head hit the pillow.

I was running through the forest Jacob's wolf to my left and Paul's wolf on his left. Trees and branches flying by. I could feel the heat radiating off of Jacob. His eyes were darting wildly from side to side, as his nose flared taking in the smells around him. His ears pricked up and he slowed his movements, coming to a stop. He lifted his head and sniffed the air, and his eyes widened. I heard twigs snapping all around us, followed by a chorus of growls.

In a flash we were surrounded by several wolves. I didn't get a chance to count as they all pounced on Jacob and Paul. I lost sight of them in the sea of canines and fur. I tried to get to him but my feet failed me. I watched in horror as Jacob flung one after another off of him, trying to gain some ground. I heard a painful howl and looked to my right to see Paul down. Another wolf was going in for the kill as I saw him; he lunged for the attacking wolf, but was struck down in midair as a larger wolf knocked him into a large tree base. Jacob hit it hard and slid down. His body phased back, he was bruised and bloody. I looked over to Paul to see him in the same shape. One of the attacking wolves phased back and made his way to Jacob. He had what looked to be a piece of thin leather. He crouched down to Jacob and as he slipped the cord over Jacobs head, my vision became blurred and everything went black.

"Jake!" I screamed as I sat up in bed, clutching at the pain in my chest. Edward came bursting through the door, handing me a cell phone. I placed it to my ear.

"Bella! Bella! It's Jake…" was all Sam got out as my body fell towards the floor and I blacked out.

* * *

**go ahead... review, Jake dares ya!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**you guys went crazy from the last chapter. was the cliffy that bad? well im here, so you wont have to suffer any more. **

**some of you may have heard that dusk and a real good man was nominated for a sparkle award. i will remind everyone later about the voting. smmiskimen, my cool beta, and venomaddict, have stories nominated for an award as well. so i would ask you to vote for them as well. you support me when you support my friends. speaking of voting... smmiskimen is writing this lemon filled story called sex everyday keeps the doctor away. she has this awesome lemon all planned out, with the help from yours truly, for our sexy wolf man, but you have to vote to see it next. go over to her profile and vote. shes up against Rosalie, you cant let him lose to a girl, especially her. Jacob would never forgive you. come on guys really hot lemon with Jake and Bella, you know you want it. **

**now moving on to the disclaimer, i do not own anything twilight. sad but true. **

**breathe in... breathe out... good. now, on to chapter 7 of black moon. oh and the song in this is you know you really love a woman by Bryan Adams, i don't own him or the song either.**

* * *

I was running through the forest, Jacob's wolf to my left and Paul's wolf on his left. Trees and branches were flying by. I could feel the heat radiating off of Jacob. His eyes were darting wildly from side to side as his nose flared taking in the smells around him. His ears pricked up and he slowed his movements, coming to a stop. He lifted his head and sniffed the air, and his eyes widened. I heard twigs snapping all around us, followed by a chorus of growls.

In a flash we were surrounded by several wolves. I didn't get a chance to count as they all pounced on Jacob and Paul. I lost sight of them in the sea of canines and fur. I tried to get to him but my feet failed me. I watched in horror as Jacob flung one after another off of him, trying to gain some ground. I heard a painful howl and looked to my right to see Paul down. Another wolf was going in for the kill as I saw him; he lunged for the attacking wolf, but was struck down in midair as a larger wolf knocked him into a large tree base. Jacob hit it hard and slid down. His body phased back, he was bruised and bloody. I looked over to Paul to see him in the same shape. One of the attacking wolves phased back and made his way to Jacob. He had what looked to be a piece of thin leather. He crouched down to Jacob and as he slipped the cord over Jacobs head, my vision became blurred and everything went black.

"Jake!" I screamed as I sat up in bed, clutching at the pain in my chest. Edward came bursting through the door, handing me a cell phone. I placed it to my ear.

"Bella! Bella! It's Jake…" was all Sam got out before my body fell towards the floor and I blacked out.

I was caught by a set of cold hard arms. "Bella." Edward's voice was thick with concern. I shook the encroaching darkness from my head. I pushed myself away from Edward and reached for the phone I had dropped on the top of the blanket. I felt cold and empty, like something had been ripped from my chest.

"And he must have blacked out. Bella? You still there?" Sam had continued.

"Yeah I'm still here. Get everyone to Billy's. I'm bringing the Cullen's." I said surprised by the strength in my voice. I started looking for my pants to slip on. I didn't care that I was walking around the room in nothing but a t-shirt and panties and that Edward was a few feet away.

"Bella no! The treaty is still in effect. They can't come here," Sam cautioned. Alice appeared in front of me with a pair of flannel pj's and a sad smile. I placed the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"To hell with the damn treaty! This isn't about the treaty, is about Jake. Remember him, the true alpha, your friend and brother!" I screamed at him, pausing my dressing. I gripped the phone firmly in my hand, standing with one leg in the pants.

"I will see what I can do." Sam said after a long pause. I finished dressing and pulled the pants up.

"Well you better have something figured out because we're walking out the door now." I slammed the phone closed and jogged to the front door. The Cullen's followed me outside to the dawning of a new day.

"Bella wait," Edward called running behind me and tugging on my elbow causing me to turn.

"Edward I don't have time for your drama right now. If you don't want to go then stay but I'm leaving." I called jerking out of his hand. A pained look crossed his face.

"I was just going to suggest you riding on my back. We can run there faster than driving." He offered a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," I offered. Edward nodded his acceptance of the apology.

"Don't worry about it. Hop on," he said turning his back to me. Once I was on, Edward dashed away. His speed was melting the forest into a mixture of browns and greens. As got closer to the treaty line, Embry, Jared, and Quil, in wolf form, joined us.

When we came to a clearing I notice a familiar house. We were in Jacob's back yard. Sam came out pushing Billy in his chair on the porch. I jumped down and ran to Billy, collapsing against his legs. He wrapped his calloused fingers around my hand, leaned down, and kissed my forehead. "Welcome home, daughter." He said, his eyes sparkling. He leaned down to my ear, "be strong for him." I squared my shoulders and stood to face everyone, keeping one hand in Billy's. The rest of the pack had shown up and were now in human form.

"Sam what do you know?" I said turning to see him standing on the opposite side of Billy from me.

"I was running patrols with Embry. We had been joking around with Jake and Paul all night. They had come across a fresh trail. The freshest one they had found in days. They decided to follow it. When Jake started smelling several different smells, all wolves, he decided to pull back, but before they could do that, they were ambushed by several wolves. Paul went down and phased back. Jake tried to make it over to him but he was flung into something and must have been knocked out." He said with his eyes downcast.

"I can fill you in on more," everyone's eyes shot to me. "Jake and I discovered a while back that we have a special connection," I said as I blushed but held my head up. "If he is in danger, and I'm sleeping I can see him." Some of the pack started talking to each other. "I saw Jake phase back after he was threw into a tree. One of the rogue wolves phased back. He took some kind of cord or string and put it around Jake and Paul's neck. Once it was over Jake's head, everything went fuzzy and I woke up." I finished. Everyone was quiet, deep in thought.

"Bella?" Sam asked, calling my attention to him. "Can you feel Jake?" he speared me with his gaze. I thought about what he asked, and my heart sank.

"No, I…. I can't." My voice cracked with the dreaded answer. "Why, what does this mean?" I asked squeezing Billy's hand tighter. I heard Leah sobbing and looked to her. Quil had his arms around her holding her up as she buried her head in his chest, her fists clenched against his chest, tears rolling down her face. Embry was shaking, his eyes glistening, and Jared's face was blank. I turned back to Sam as he lifted an arm for Emily to tuck herself in his body, silent tears falling down her scarred face.

"What does this mean?" I demanded, looking at Sam.

"We can't feel them either, Bella," Sam deep voice broke. I didn't understand.

"I don't understand." I stated.

"We can usually feel the other members of the pack because of our bloodlines. Especially before or after they phase, but we haven't felt Jake and Paul since right after things went black, but an imprint…" he paused, taking a breath and looking at me. "An imprint can always feel their wolf. The pair can feel each other because their souls are always connected. The only case that an imprint or a wolf can't feel each other is if one…" I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "Passes on." I exhaled.

"No." I said quietly. "You may believe that but Jake promised he would come back." My voice got louder with each word. "My heart says that he will come back."

"Of course we don't know anything for certain." Billy chimed in addressing the others but glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "We can send out a search party."

"We can leave Colin and Brady here to watch the reservation." Sam said falling into alpha mode.

"We would like to offer our help." Edward offered.

"No Edward," Sam said, I turned to glare at him for his ignorance. "Jake wanted you to watch after Bella." My eyes widen as they locked with Edward. He nodded and took a step back.

"Alice and Edward can stay with Bella; the rest of us would like to help." Carlisle stepped up.

"Thank you," Sam forced out. "How long will it take you to be ready?" Sam asked.

"I have to make few calls, but I can make those on the way. We can leave right now, if need be." Carlisle answered.

"We can leave out now," Sam started to say but paused after Embry and Jared let out small grunts. Sam sighed. "How about you two go say good bye to the girls and meet back here in an hour?" Embry and Jared took off, not wanting to waste time. Sam stepped off the porch and approached Carlisle and started making plans.

"Bella you can go rest in Jake's room for now." Billy patted my hand. I nodded my head and squeezed his hand before letting it go. I turned and opened the screen door. I walked slowly to jakes room.

As I got to Jake's small room the door was closed. I pushed it open, hearing the familiar squeak of the hinges. I stepped over the dirty clothes and car magazines strewn around the room and over to the bed. I sat and looked around his room staring at the door. He had a poster of a '64 1/2 candy apple red convertible mustang. I could remember him telling me about it.

"_This is the lord of all American muscle. What I wouldn't give to have one of these babies in my garage." He said smiling. "It's my dream car. I will have one, one day. I can see you beside me with your hair blowing in the wind." He said running his hands through my hair. "I love your hair, especially when the wind picks it up and carries the smell of your shampoo with it." He said kissing me._

I broke away from the memory. My eyes found his desk next to the door. He had all his tools for his wood working covering the top. A few wood carvings scattered around joining the chaos. I looked down to the wolf on my bracelet.

"_Wear it." He said fastening the small clasp with his massive fingers. "That way I'm always in your thoughts." He kissed my wrist, and then kissed my lips. I pulled him tighter for my thanks. _

"_You are already in my heart." I said pulling away._

"_I want it all Bells, always." He said, as he rested his forehead on mine._

His closet was shallow, and was too full of his clutter to close. A pile of clothes sat holding the door open. Leaning against the wall next to his closet door was his guitar. I walked carefully over to it. I ran my hand over the strings slowly and felt the cold of the wood.

"_Play for me," I said sitting on his bed smiling. _

"_Hmmm," he said thinking hard. His eyes lit up, and he picked it up. _

_**To really love a woman  
To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside  
Hear every thought - see every dream  
N' give her wings - when she wants to fly  
Then when you find yourself lying' helpless in her arms  
Ya know ya really love a woman**_

When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?

_He smiled his brightest smile at me. I blushed and watched his fingers move over the strings._

_**To really love a woman  
Let her hold you - til ya know how she needs to be touched  
You've gotta breathe her - really taste her  
Til you can feel her in your blood  
N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
Ya know ya really love a woman **_

_**  
**__My breath caught in my throat. I my sight got blurry._

_**When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that you'll always be together  
So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?**_

_He closed his eyes. Singing the notes perfectly._

_  
__**You got to give her some faith - hold her tight  
A little tenderness - gotta treat her right  
She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
Ya really gotta love your woman...**_

_I crushed the guitar between us as I threw myself at him. He managed to pull it out and pull me closer. He laid me back on his bed, and showed me just how much he loved me. _

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Emily had come in and had started picking up his clothes. "Leave it Emily, I will pick up in here." I said, walking to her and taking the clothes from her.

"I'm sorry Bella," she said sorrowfully.

"Don't talk like that Emily," I said bending to pick up another hand full of clothes.

"What can I do to help?" she said to my back.

"Why don't you fix some breakfast," I offered. "I'm sure the pack is hungry, they will need a good meal before they leave." I sighed.

"Ok but why don't you go for a walk, clear your head?" she suggested.

"I'll start a load of clothes and go down to First Beach." I said. "Some fresh air would do me some good."

Emily went to the kitchen with me right behind her. I turned into the laundry room and threw in the load. I called goodbye over my shoulder and headed out the door. Edward and Alice were waiting for me.

"You want some company?" Alice asked sweetly.

"No. I just need to think." I said as I walked by her.

"We will be here when you're ready." Edward said. I just nodded my head and headed to the beach.

I walked around the beach for a while just thinking about what Sam had said. No, I didn't feel Jacob but I couldn't accept what they were just willing to accept. I know that Jacob will come home. I just had to have faith in him.

I heard a whimpering sound coming from the edge of the forest behind me. I walked quietly toward the noise. I pushed away some limbs from some low laying foliage. My breath caught in my throat. Staring back at me was a small white husky pup. It had the bluest eyes, clear like the brightest sky. "Well hello there." I looked around but didn't see anyone. I could tell that it hadn't eaten in a while. "You hungry?" Emily should be done with breakfast; maybe I could give it a couple of pieces of bacon and sausage. I picked the pup up. It nuzzled into my neck licking and nibbling my ear. I let out a giggle and pulled it away, holding it up. I then noticed that it was really a she. "I will take you back to Billy's and see if he might know who you belongs to." I said placing her in the crook of my arm like a baby, and headed back to Billy's.

I had just walked back into Billy's yard when Alice glided over to me. "Awww isn't it precious?" she cooed.

"Bella, what is that?" Edward said turning his nose up.

"It's a whale," I said sarcastically, "I found her down in the woods. I brought her back here to feed her something, and to see if Billy knows of anyone missing a dog."

"Bella, that's no dog," he said looking down on her. "That's a wolf."

"Ok so it's a wolf." I said rubbing my nose with her. "She needs me." I said looking down at little pup.

"Bella, it's a wild animal!" Edward said waving his arms at her but Alice shot him a look that said 'shut up.'

"Are you really playing that card?" I asked him quirking my brow. He sighed and stepped aside. I went inside to see all the pack and their imprints crammed into the kitchen shoveling food in their mouths. They all froze when they saw the tiny little bundle of fur.

"Bella, you bringing in an extra mouth to feed was not what I had in mind." Emily said smiling.

"I found her and she's so tiny, and frail. I couldn't leave her out there." I defended.

"Well what are you going to name her?" Kim asked. I looked down at the sleeping ball of fur.

"Luna." I sighed.

* * *

**so what do you think? how is charlie and the Cullen's going to handle Bella playing mama to a wolf? did i end this chapter on a better note than the last one?**

**first: review this chapter**

**second: go vote for Jake over on smmiskimen's profile**

**third: check out her stories**

**join the r&r revolution, read and review everything, start now!! lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello to everyone out in fanfiction land. just wanted to remind everyone of mine and smmiskimen's website. twilighttonight(dot)ning(dot)com. come join us over there. we post out stories there too. **

**the voting for Bella's wolf destiny will be closed as soon as this posts. Bella will become a wolf in this story, but not for awhile. alot of things must happen first. **

**now for my story shout outs. smmiskimen-second chances, and sex everyday keeps the doctor away. Jacob won on her poll by the way. so handyman Jake shall get his hot hot lemon after all. venomaddict-choices. second chances and choices are both Edward and Bella stories. sasha-marie-d-completing my soul, and aowalison-nature vs nurture, both Jacob and Bella stories. please guys give each story a try. they are all really good stories. just so you know before i read ff, i was totally team Edward. *gasp* there's a shocker huh? you can thank the lovely lolashoes for that. you want a great Jacob and Bella story go check her out. she is the queen of Jacob and Bella stories.**

**much love goes to my beta, best friend and edward lover, and jacob admirer, smmiskimen. without her this chapter would still be buried some where deep in my head.**

**oh and a lil note for the reviewer "Taylor lautner"... you are not really my Jacob, Stephen strait is, you know the hot buff guy from the covenant, but call me in February, once you turn 18. *wink* we can work something out then.**

**disclaimer: i do not claim anything but the plot. **

* * *

The pack finished up their breakfast and hugged their loved ones. We followed them outside, Carlisle met Sam. They talked briefly before handing out orders. They waved good bye and strode into the forest. Emily was consoling both Kim and Angela. I walked over to them and pulled Angela to me. Emily looked to me as she reached for my hand, and squeezed. "They will come back," she said firmly. She maneuvered Kim in the house, still shushing her. I rubbed Angela's back until her sobbing quieted.

"I don't know how you could let Jake go, it's killing me inside," she said holding me tighter.

"We have to be strong for our boys," I said soothingly. She nodded and pulled away. "You going to be ok?" I asked with concern.

"If you can do it then so can I." she said will an encouraging smile as she turned to walk to her car.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Well I was going to call Charlie to come get me." I said with a sigh.

"Why were you going to do that?" Edwards brows furrowed.

"I need to take Luna to the vet," I said. I felt small paws on my calf. I looked down to see Luna on her hind legs and her tail wagging.

"Alice just pulled up with the Volvo," he said jerking his head in the direction of the front of the house. "We will take you." Edward bent over to pick up Luna, but she snapped at him, after letting out a small growl. "It's ok." He said in a hypnotic tone. Luna's ears were laid back and her fur was standing on edge. I laughed.

"I guess its genetic." Edward gave me a stern look. I bent over and lifted Luna in my arms. "Luna, no." I said firmly and the growling stopped immediately. "Be nice." I said when she turned to look at me. Luna licked my face and whimpered. "I know he can be a little intimidating," I said smiling, "especially when he brooding or doesn't get his way," I heard Edward snort, "But he is a good person." I reached for Edward's hand and lifted it carefully to Luna. I knew she couldn't hurt him but I didn't want her to chip a tooth or something. I moved his hand eye level with her. She tensely sniffed his hand, as she got more comfortable; I moved Edward's hand slowly until it rested on the top of her head. He started to scratch behind her ears and then moved his hand under her snout. I looked to Edward to see a smile plastered across his face. "See you do like wolfs." I said with a cheeky grin.

"Just the little ones," he shot back as he took her from me with no protest from Luna, and walked to the car. Thank god for Alice, who was holding a pair of jeans in her hands.

"No way are you going anywhere else dressed like that." I shook my head and took them from her. I ran into the house and changed in the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward had suggested taking Luna to the vet. The trip to the local vet was worth the time. The vet wanted to run a test on her to confirm whether or not she was a full blooded wolf. I cringed into Edward's chest as she drew the blood and vaccinated Luna. The vet said that she would let me know the results should be in later next week.

We stopped on the way home to get the essentials for Luna. We got a huge bag of puppy food, puppy pads, and a couple of metal dog bowls, a red collar, and matching leash. Edward carried the dog food to the register sat it down like it weighed nothing. He pulled out his wallet and swiped a black card, waving off my promise of paying him back. I took the bag of items and he got the heavy bag of dog food. As we were walking out, I felt him stop. I halted my steps and turned to him.

"Why don't you go on out, I forgot the receipt." I shrugged and preceded to the car. I was greeted by a wagging tail as I opened the door. Alice took the bags from me and sat them in the seat. I sat down and Luna jumped into my lap licking anything her tongue could reach.

"Down girl," I said trying to keep my face away from the kisses she tried to give me, laughing.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked. I looked back at the store but didn't see him.

"He said he forgot the receipt," I said wondering where he could be. I was distracted by a yelp from Luna. I looked down and smiled as I petted the top of her head. I was startled when the driver side door opened, and Edward slid in.

"I had to get you something," he said.

"Edward you didn't have to get me anything. Wait, what could you buy me in a pet store?" I was confused.

"I wasn't talking to you," he said smiling at me, "I got Luna something."

"You got Luna enough already," I said with a sigh. He rolled his eyes and shoved his closed palm at me, and slowly opened to reveal a small heart shaped dog tag. I gasped as I read the name on it.

"I thought the name was appropriate," he said with a smile. The name read Luna Black, underneath was Charlie's address and my cell and home number.

"It's perfect," I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome." He said pulling me tighter to him before letting me go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward helped give Luna a much needed bath. Alice brought in her hair dryer for us to use. Once she was dry Edward put the tag on her collar and passed it to me. "You do the honors," he said smiling at me. I latched the buckle and stepped back, Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm.

We let Luna out of the bathroom. She headed downstairs and started sniffing around. I picked her up and took her outside. I walked around the house, leaving her to take care of business. I noticed that a few weeds had started to come up in Esme's garden. I sat down on my knees and started pulling. Edward came out a little while later and joined me. He worked at the same pace as me, not in any hurry. We had almost the whole flower garden done when Alice brought out lunch for me. We all sat down at the patio table, after I washed my hands. I choked down half the sandwich, a few chips, and washed it down with some of Alice's sweet tea. Hers was always the best.

We went back out to finish our gardening. We had worked the beds and managed to clear out the weeds when Edward's phone went off. He shot me a glance before opening it. "Jasper, anything?" I gasped. "Uh huh," he hung his head. "Ok," he ran his hand through his hair. "Well just keep us informed," he said. "Thanks Jasper." He shut his phone and I waited expectantly. "They found some trails and are following them now," he said taking an unnecessary breath while I held mine, "but so far that's all. Jasper's going to keep in touch." I blinked a few times, then I turned back to the patch of dirt and started working it again. "Bella you know you can talk to me." Edward said next to me. I paused for a second to collect myself. Of course they wouldn't find anything the first day. I sat there and fought to keep the emotions held deep inside of me. I closed my eyes and took a few deep controlled breaths. Then the idea hit me, I needed distraction. I had to do something in order to get through this until the next update from Jasper. "Swimming."

"Huh?" Edward said

"I know your vampire hearing is better than that," I said looking at him with a smile, "I would like to go swimming. I am dirty and sweaty from all this and I think a swim would be nice." I saw Edward analyze me, "we can take Luna, and Alice can come. Come on it will be fun."

"Oh please Edward?" I looked up to see Alice on the deck. Edward let out a loud breath.

"I can't fight you both," he said, a slow smile coming across his face.

"Come on Bella," Alice called to me. " I have a suit for you." She dashed back inside. Edward got up as I did.

"You know I'm always here for you Bella," Edward said turning me so he could look me in the eye. "I will never leave you." I just walked past him.

I changed into the red one piece that Alice had laid out for me, and then gathered the towels, and Luna's leash as I made my way downstairs. Alice had on a simple black two piece. She hoisted Luna up into her arms as Edward came down in green board shorts and a white t-shirt. We walked out to the deck. Alice hoisted Luna up as I jumped onto Edward's back. It was no time before we were standing by the lake. I jumped off Edward's back and took off into the water. Alice let Luna down and followed me in. Edward stood on the shore looking dumbfounded. "What are you waiting for, a personal invitation?" I cried out to him. Alice giggled. He gave me his crooked smile and dashed into the water, diving under when he got far enough in.

I looked over to Alice who had started to laugh. I felt cold hands around my ankles, I took a gulp of air right as I was tugged under. I opened my eyes to see Edward with a cocky grin on his face, and his brow raised. I smiled and swam back to the surface. I was only there for a second when I was tossed into the air landing a few feet away. I broke the surface coughing up water.

"Bella, you ok?" Edward chuckled as he wound his arms around my middle, holding me up.

"You ass," I said pushing my hair out of my face, and choking up half the lake, "why do you always toss me around like a football when we go swimming?"

"Because you're so tiny," Edward said helping me get my hair under control.

"So is Alice," I spat.

"Yeah but Alice can rip me limb from limb," he said letting me go.

"That is so true. Don't piss the pixie off." Alice said as she casually floated by.

It finally dawned on me that Luna was pacing the shore whining. I tried calling to her but she would only start up again. I swam closer and tried again. She flung herself into the water and doggy paddled out to me. I gave her a tiny hug and carried her out to Edward and Alice. I let her go and watched her swim in circles before making her way back to the shoreline. Edward, Alice and I played in the water till dark. When my stomach called out against its neglect we headed home.

The rest of the week past in a similar fashion, I would busy myself by finding something to do around the Cullen's house. I dusted everything. I vacuumed the whole house. I even washed everyone of the vehicles except for Edwards Vanquish. He didn't let anyone wash that car but himself. I sorted through Emmett's games and alphabetized them. I washed the windows as Edward did the higher ones. I mopped and scrubbed every hard surface in the house. I think I drove Alice a little crazy after the fifth day. She went shopping without asking me to go. I would call and check in with both Billy and Charlie. They both had taken a better liking to Luna once the vet called a told us she wasn't full blooded wolf, but husky as well.

I would hold my breath each night when Edward's phone would ring. I would listen as Jasper filled him in. They were still following the trail but it was everywhere. They would follow a trail only to be lead around in a circle, or to a dead end. After each phone call, I found it harder and harder to hold myself together. Jasper soon stopped calling every day. I found myself giving Charlie's house the same treatment as the Cullen's . After three weeks and still nothing I was at my wits' end. Charlie's fears were easily diverted. He was under the impression that Jacob and Paul had been helping out at the Makah rez after a fire had destroyed the local school, but I knew better. That was all I did know, what I didn't know was killing me slowly. I didn't know what worse, Jasper was calling everyday to tell us of no news, or not hearing anything at all for these past couple of weeks. I talked myself out of calling him numerous times. What if they were close and I messed everything up by my impatient call? I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

I had just finished up at Billy's. I had cleaned his house top to bottom. I put myself on autopilot as I cleaned Jacob's room. I gave his house the same love and attention I gave Charlie's and the Cullen's. I cooked dinner for him and froze the leftovers. I washed up the last of the dishes, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked to my truck. It was an unspoken rule that we didn't talk about Jacob.

I had just walked in the front door of the Cullen's when Edward spun around to face me. A look of undeniable pain etched in his perfect marble features. I saw him pull the phone away from his ear and close it. He jammed it in his pocket as he came closer to me. His arms were lifted as if to comfort me but I was to taken back by the look on his face. I stepped away from him, clutching my chest. He took another step towards me but I shook my head and mirrored the step backwards.

"What is it Edward?" I demanded.

"Bella," Edward said, talking to me like I was going to shatter at any moment. "Everyone is coming back. They found something." They found something?

"What did they find…?" I trailed off. I could feel my eyes widen. I couldn't breathe. It felt like something was constricting my lungs. I started to panic not because I couldn't breathe, but because something had been found and Edward wasn't saying. I ran through the short list of possibilities in my mine, still feeling the pressure constricting my chest.

"Damn it Bella, breath!" Edward commanded me. I took a shallow breath, trying desperately to find my voice. I had to know.

"What did they find?" I said wrapping my arms around my body, my voice weak and not mine.

"They found a body." Edward's voice cracked. I fell to the floor, silent tears streaming down my face. I was hyperventilating. I took a long, deep, breath and closed my eyes as my head fell back to my shoulder blades.

"Noooooo!!!!!"

* * *

**ok let me have it. i know im going to get flames for days, but remember my lovelies, this is my story. i have promised over and over the same thing. have faith in me-kay. i wont let you down. now hit that green button and chew me a new ass. love ya'll!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**for those of you who have been begging for some Jacob and Bella lovin, here ya go. my beta said she got the chills reading this. let me know if it happened to you. not much else to say other than my usual shout outs. smmiskimen for being a kickass beta, and best friend. check out her stories, second chances, sex everyday keeps the doctor away. you guys should really go check out my favorites. **

**disclaimer:i own nothing. no twilight, sigh. just the awesome talent to turn any conversation back to twilight.**

* * *

"What did they find…?" I trailed off. I could feel my eyes widen. I couldn't breathe. It felt like something was constricting my lungs. I started to panic not because I couldn't breathe, but because something had been found and Edward wasn't saying what it was. I ran through the short list of possibilities in my mind, still feeling the pressure constricting my chest.

"Damn it Bella, breath!" Edward commanded me. I took a shallow breath, trying desperately to find my voice. I had to know.

"What did they find?" I said wrapping my arms around my body, my voice weak and not mine.

"They found a body." Edward's voice cracked. I fell to the floor, silent tears streaming down my face. I was hyperventilating. I took a long, deep, breath and closed my eyes as my head fell back to my shoulder blades.

"Noooooo!!!!!"

I don't know how long I screamed. When I did finally stop, I was being shaken hard. Someone was talking to me as the violent shivers raced through my body. "Bella," Edwards frantic voice called, "it's not Jacob." I opened my eyes to his topaz orbs full of concern. "It's not Jake." His voice had dropped. I could see the saddened look on his stone like face. "It's Paul," he breathed out, "they found Paul." I heard nails scratching and small paws hitting the hardwood floor, I looked up just in time as Luna bounded into me. I wrapped my arms around her neck, and buried my face in her soft fur.

"We were on a walk, I had saw that Bella would be upset, so I came back as fast as I could." Alice's voice came from the kitchen doorway.

"Bella, we need to go to the rez." Edward said softly, rubbing my back. I nodded my head, and Edward helped me to my feet, supporting me around my waist. We walked to the door, Alice and Luna behind us. Edward deposited me in the passenger seat. Alice and Luna sat in the back as Edward took the seat behind the wheel.

I didn't know how much more I could take. Hearing about them finding Paul's body pushed me closer to that edge. What if they never found Jacob? What was I going to do? How would I survive without him? I felt something cold grasp my hand. It had been over a month since he disappeared. He knew I would be worried sick, if… if he could call me or come home he would. I knew he would. I shook myself from the unthinkable thoughts that crowded my mind. I realized we had pulled up to Billy's. I saw a couple of squad cars out front. I wondered how Billy was going to explain this.

Edward helped me out of the car, and placed a supportive arm around my shoulders. Alice came up and wrapped her arm around mine. As we walked up the steps I could hear Charlie. "How could you not tell me?" he said, his voice almost unrecognizable. "He was just a boy."

"He was eighteen, Charlie. We take care of our own, when we didn't hear from them, we sent out a search party." Billy said calmly.

"You should have called me. Think about Bella, how is she going to handle this?" Charlie was enraged. "I love Jake just like he was my own. How could you just sit by and not call the authorities?"

"They are things about Jake you don't know about, and wouldn't understand," Billy said firmly, "you might have loved him like he was your own, but he was my boy." Billy finished with a voice that was fierce. "I think I knew him better than you." He finished, his voice sounding tired.

"And what about Bella?" Charlie asked. I saved Billy from the answer by walking in. Charlie came over to me. I buried myself in his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of leather and metal. He rested his head on mine and rubbed slow circles in my back. I heard the back door open and close, I looked to see who had came in. Sam stood in the entrance way. I pulled away from Charlie and walked tentatively towards him. His eyes met mine and I could see the unshed tears. I took another step to him; I could feel the heat from his body. I looked pleadingly in his eyes, searching for any sign of hope. I found none.

"Sam?" I asked, as he shook his head. He held his hand out palm up. I glanced down at it. There was the necklace I had given Jacob for his birthday, the pendant covered in blood. My hand shook as I raised it, and held it over his. I didn't breathe as I wrapped my fingers around it. I pulled it to me flipping my hand palm up and stared at if for a second, before everything faded away to nothingness.

The nothingness gave way to wonderful dream. No, not a dream, but a memory. We were on the beach enjoying each other's company. It was the night that Jacob had told me about imprinting, and the night I had given him his necklace. His seventeenth birthday.

"_**Close your eyes," I said and after waving my hand in front of his face, I pulled the small box from my pocket. "Open them," I breathed out. Jacob opened his eyes and took the box in his hand making it look smaller. He opened it and took the leather cord out. The pendant on it was the same design on his shoulder. It was a part of his heritage. **_

"_**Where did you get this?" he said as his finger rubbed the symbol.**_

"_**I didn't know what to get you so I asked Billy for some ideas," I said wringing my hand together, "he gave it to me," I paused, "I had the inscription put on it." Jacob carefully flipped it over and read it out loud.**_

"_**Your love left an imprint on my heart," he said, squinting his brows together. "Where did you come up with this?" he asked his eyes intense.**_

"_**It just how I felt," I said. He doesn't like it, I thought as I fought back the tears. "I'm sorry that I ruined your father's pendant with a stupid line like that," I said getting up.**_

"_**It's not stupid," Jacob said cupping my face in his hands. He held the necklace in his fingers and I felt the pendant tap against my neck. "It the most wonderful gift I could've gotten." He said stroking my cheek. He picked me up and ran us back down to our cave. He placed me gently down on the sleeping bag and laid down beside me. He kissed me slowly and gently, our tongues dancing together. His hands left paths of fire where he touched. He pulled my leg by my knee over his hip and shifted us. I was looking down as his hands ran up my sides taking my shirt over my head. **_

_**He sat up to kiss me as his hands ran up and down my back. With a simple snap of his fingers he unclasped my bra. His hand came up to cup my breast as he ran his tongue over my nipple, blowing on it before kissing his way to the other. I stood up and shimmied my jeans down over my hips. I went to pull my panties off but Jacob's hands beat me to them. He pulled them down and rubbed his hands up and down my thighs once they hit the floor. **_

_**I dropped to my knees and pulled his jeans down. His shaft sprung free and I leaned in to give him a lick. I took the head in my mouth and flicked my tongue around it. I leaned farther down till he hit the back of my throat. "Oh baby, faster," Jacob moaned as his hand knotted in my hair. I complied and used my hand squeezing his base. Jacob started to thrust erratically into my mouth. "I'm coming," he called, and I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked him dry. **_

_**I had barely pulled my mouth away before Jacob had picked me up and rolled us till he was on top, driving into me. "Oh, god," I called as he pumped into me. He moved my left leg to his right shoulder twisting my hips to the side and lifting them to hit me at a different angle. He rubbed his thumb against my clit as I called his name, my juices slathering his cock. He righted me and kept driving into me.**_

"_**I love you," he said still thrusting, and kissing me. "I will be whatever you want me to be," he said slowing down and tilting my hips up, I could feel another orgasm coming. "When a werewolf meets his soul mate," he said breathing in my ear, I groaned from the timber of his voice, "he is bound to her for life," he said rubbing his thumb across my nipple. "They will become one," he said hitting my g-spot, and my nails raked down his back, "he will mark her," he said biting down on his special place on my neck and I screamed and shook from my orgasm. "it's called imprinting," Jacob said rolling his hips and thrusting into me two more times before I heard him growling deep in his chest as he came, his member convulsing deep inside. "You're my imprint Bella."**_

_The image faded into a misty haze. "Bella." Jacob's voice called. _

"_Jake," I called back as I ran franticly looking for him, "where are you?" _

"_Somewhere where you can't follow." He said, sounding so weak._

"_Just tell me where you are," I sobbed. The scene changed again and I was transported to another time, and place. This one in a hospital room._

"_**I thought you were dead," I whispered, trying to make him understand. His head shot up and I saw a fire in them like I've never seen.**_

"_**You would have taken your life…" he said, his whole body shaking.**_

"_**I couldn't be without you Jacob," I said, sitting up and running my hands up his forearms.**_

"_**You must never do that," Jacob said standing up, and running his fingers through his hair as he paced. "Promise me," he said coming to my side and grabbing my small hands in his much larger ones. "You won't ever do that, no matter what" the fear and desperation in his voice made me shake my head. "No say it Bella, I have to hear it, promise me you won't do anything stupid like this again." **_

"_**I promise Jake," he kissed me briefly, and rested his forehead to mine.**_

"_**Let nature run its course, Bells," he said taking in my scent, "if you are meant to follow me or I follow you, let nature take its course. Fate always has a plan."**_

"_Keep your promise to me Bella," Jacob's voice called through the haze that had once again appeared, "let nature take its course. Fate always has a plan." His voice, which had gotten steadily weaker, faded now completely._

"Jake? Jake?!" I screamed.

"Bella? Bella?!" a voice was calling to me. "Wake up, I'm here."

"Jake?" I asked trying to find a way to open my eyes. I heard a deep sigh.

"No honey, its Edward. Now open your eyes" his smooth voice coaxed me. I opened my eyes and saw everyone surrounding me as I lay on the couch. I saw the faces of both my pack and my family of vampires. They all had looks of relief on their faces.

"Welcome back," my voice was horse.

"We could say the same for you," Seth said. Edward helped me sit up and the tight circle made of my loved ones broke. Once it had settled in that everyone was back the knowledge hit me with the force of a Mac truck. I looked for Sam to confirm my fears. He had his arms at his side.

"Please Sam, tell me something." I begged.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said as he came to kneel in front of me, beside Edward. "We have been looking for a month. I failed you, but most of all I failed my brother." His forehead dropped to my knee. I started to shake and I found it hard to breath. I heard a deathly scream come from somewhere after another few seconds it dyed off. I then noticed that Edward had lifted me up and was carrying me out the door. I thought I heard him tell Charlie that for the time being that it was best if I just moved in with Carlisle so he could keep an eye on me. Then I heard something about it being better there than an institution, and something else about catatonic. I don't know how but one minute we were at Billy's and the next we were in the guest room as Edward eased me down to the cool sheets. I felt the brush of something against my forehead and then what I thought was the clicking of the door as it shut. I closed my eyes, willing myself to die right then.

"_Bella, you promised." He voice said strained._

"But you're gone." I said as sleep consumed me.

* * *

**so what did you think? you got your lemon. albeit a rerun, but still. so like i said last time, i will graciously bend over for any ass chewing that comes from this. i know where the story is going. i know you will all thank me in the end. lol. so come on i can take it, now review. hugs to you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**August**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**September**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**October**_


	13. Chapter 13

**so the last three chapters were for dramatic effect. at least i posted a real chapter to go with them. if those last chapters don't give you a hint about this story and were its going, i don't know what to do. some of you have already guessed and i have confirmed your thoughts. i know I'm evil. don't forget about the sparkle awards. voting starts this Friday. the link is on my profile, but don't only vote for me. look for smmiskimen, venomaddict, and one of my very favorite authors lolashoes. she is wonderful. don't kill me smmiskimen, you know i love you girl. thanks a bunch. go to my profile check some of my links and who's on my favorites. you wont be disappointed. also, have you checked out our website twilight tonight? i make it my job to get the latest news and updates on the movies. for example: new moon will be running for two hours and ten minutes and they have confirmed the breaking dawn movie for 2010. thanks to smmiskimen for that tid bit of info.**

**now on to more serious matters. i have recently been dealt a hard blow. as I've said before, i will not bore you or depress you with my real life problems. with that being said, im having a extremely difficult time in my life right now, and wanted to let you know that i will update as regularly as i can, but i cant guarantee anything. i will how ever say that writing this story has helped channel my grief, and i will continue to write. i swear on Jacob's beautiful smile that i will finish and try my damnedest to update as often as i have been, just don't kill me if i happen to go more than a week without posting. **

**now enough sappy and depressing. you have a chapter to read and review.**

**disclaimer: i don't own any thing twilight, just my love for all things related.**

**personal message to Shannon: you were the only one i could talk to first. you brought me out of the hole i was sinking into. thanks soo much. this chapter is for you, sister. love you!!!! oh and don't you dare tell me you cried over this. I've done enough for both of us.**

_**

* * *

**_

November

The following days were a complete haze for me. I would wake up screaming for Jake, and Edward and Alice would hold me down while Carlisle would inject me with something, sending me back off into the blackness of my dreams. I remember hearing Charlie a few times, discussing my condition with Carlisle. I lost count of the days, food was brought to me, and Alice would help me bathe, after the first time I awoke without screaming. The days passed into weeks then into months. Edward would read to me and hum quietly in the corner of my room. They would try to get me to come out of the room but I would just ignore them.

One day Alice came into the room and sat down beside me on the bed as she let out a sigh. Luna lifted her head in acknowledgement. "Bella," she called to me softly, "I know that you're dealing with this the best way you can but," she paused and sighed again, "Charlie isn't doing too well." My eyes finally met hers. "If you don't come out of this soon," she said rubbing my hand that lay in front of me on the bed, "Charlie is going to worry himself straight into a heart attack," the tears fell from my face. "He's not in the best of health as it is. I've seen it Bella. You have got to get better for him. Thanksgiving is in a couple of days, why don't you go spend some time with him? He will be by for his usual visit later today." She got up and made her way to the door at a human pace. I heard the door close and turned to stare at the ceiling.

I wondered for a second if Alice was lying to me to get me out of bed. She knew that Charlie was all I had left. She knew I would come together for him. I had thought over the past months about what I was going to do now. I couldn't break the promise to Jacob, but didn't he promise to come back to me? So doesn't that negate my promise to him? 'Let nature run its course' he said, so that means that I could just sit back and wait. I was a danger magnet. It wouldn't be long before fate caught up with me. I would accept any danger that was pulled my way with open arms. No I wouldn't use a gun, or pills, or even throw myself off another cliff. I would wait for death to come for me, hell I would even dance with it. I would jump at anything that would bring me closer to death and closer to my Jacob.

On thanksgiving I met Charlie at the door of the Cullen's. I waved goodbye to them and took a deep breath, crossing the threshold. Charlie had driven his cruiser over and was now in the driver seat of my truck. I didn't know how I was going to handle going back to the rez. Billy had begged Charlie and me to come down. We pulled up to Billy's and I saw car after car lined up in the drive way, the yard and the street. The members of the pack, I remembered vaguely, had come by to visit. They would stop by repeating the happenings down in La Push, keeping me informed. I couldn't recall exactly the last time any had come by; I just knew they had cared enough to try.

We pulled up in an empty spot close to the house. I was met in the yard by Seth and Embry. "Bella," Seth called and ran over to me, "good to see you out and about." He opened his arms to pull me in for a hug but I stepped back and shook my head. Seth's face fell for a moment before a sad smile crossed his face. "It's good to have you back," he said. "Come on, everyone's here." He stood aside so I could walk up the steps and into the house. I heard some of the boys cheering on the football game, but once I stepped inside, everyone went quiet. Seth came to stand by me.

Sam came around the couch, "Bella," he started to approach me for a hug but I saw Seth shake his head in Sam's direction. Sam just stopped, "welcome home," I flinched at his words. This was not my home any longer, not without Jacob. "Emily and the girls are in the kitchen. I know they would love to chat," he said offering me a smile. Charlie made his way into the living room. I turned to head to the kitchen, but Sam's arm shot out to touch my arm. "Bella," he began in a low comforting voice, "Jake would want you to be happy. Don't close yourself off from the world, ok? Live. Live for him." I was so used to being numb over these past few months that is words didn't even bother me. He nodded his head and walked back to join the others.

I turned the corner into the kitchen, I saw Quil sitting will a hyper child bouncing in his lap. I recalled Seth coming by and mentioning that Quil had imprinted. Not on a teenager but a baby, possibly the one now on his lap. A wolf would be anything to his imprint; his entire being was so in tune with the imprint that he would be anything she needed, even if it's just a babysitter. I took the look in his eyes as confirmation. I knew that look. I ached to see it directed at me.

"Bella, it's good to see you," Angela said pulling my thoughts back from the dark. She reached her hand out to rub my arm but I twisted away. She didn't seem offended as she let her hand fall to her side. "We could use your cooking expertise." Emily, Kim and Leah were turned at their station watching the exchange. I just gave a nod and they all smiled. Emily brought some vegetable over for me to cut up. I tucked in and chopped like mad.

It took longer for the food to cook than it took for the guys to eat. We brought out the dessert and it didn't even last as long as the main course. They all tried to get me to talk; I would speak as little as possible. I helped clean the kitchen against the girls protest, but one look from me and they backed down. Charlie came popped his head in as the last dish was put away. "Bella, you ready to go?" I waved goodbye and grabbed my coat before heading out the door.

It was well past dark when we pulled back up to the Cullen's. Charlie put the truck in park, "you know you can always come home, sweetheart, when you're ready." I got out of the car and walked in the door.

"You got to be kidding me," I heard Emmett's voice boom throughout the house. "How the hell did you beat me again?" he was staring down Alice in amazement. They were playing some kind of futuristic war game.

"Cause I got it like that," Alice said giving a high five to Rose.

"Damn little Tinker bell wanna-be" he mumbled.

"Damn Fred Flintstone, look-a-like." Alice retorted.

"Wilmaaaaa," Edward called, causing us all to burst out laughing. Everyone's eyes darted to me as my hand closed over my mouth and shock came across my face.

"You're a really freaking riot Edward," Emmett said.

"I do what I can," he said winking at me. He patted the seat next to him and I shuffled my way over. The couch was pretty cramped so I squeezed in between the arm of the couch and Edward.

"Edward, are you going hunting with us?" Esme asked.

"Someone needs to stay with Bella," he said.

"You need to go. It's been weeks since your last hunt," Carlisle said with fatherly concern. "One of the others could stay with her," he suggested.

"I will be fine. I'm going upstairs and hitting the sack," I peeped in.

"I don't want to leave you here alone," Edward said softly. I could feel the cold coming from his hand as it inched toward mine. I lifted it to run it through my hair nonchalantly. Edward moved his back to his lap.

"I'll be fine Edward." I said firmly. "You can even tuck me in before you leave, just to make sure I don't trip or something climbing the stairs."

"Only you," he said with a chuckle. "Fine. I will go with on a quick hunt and be back before dawn." I got up and made my way upstairs. I took a fast shower and came out of the bathroom to find Edward sitting on my bed.

"You said I could tuck you in," he said with his crooked smile. I rolled my eyes and gave him a snort. "And I wanted to ask you something," he said as his face turned more serious. I flopped down on the bed next to him. I knew this was going to be a difficult conversation. "I was just wondering…" he paused, "what was it li…, what made you love…," he growled at himself and jumped up, running his hands through his messy locks. "What were the best things about being with Ja… him?" he huffed out. I just shut down. "Damn it Bella," he said coming over to me and shaking me by my arms. "You need to wake up. Stop shutting everyone out, stop shutting me out. We want to help you but you hardly talk to anyone." He said, in a pained voice. "Your dad is this close," he held his fingers up to my face in demonstration, "to locking you up in a nut house." He just stopped and I blinked at him in shock. "I can't watch you waste away like this. It's killing me." he dropped his head. "Please come back to me, to us. Jake wasn't the only one who loved you." He said as he got up and walked toward the door.

"I felt free." My voice squeaked out. Edward froze. "He didn't shelter me. He let me be myself. When I changed from the quiet blushing girl his love gave me the confidence to be the woman I am now." He came to sit by me again. He gently took my hand in his and I let him offer the comfort. "He was fun and exciting, and knew what to say to make everything ok, better even." Edwards thumb was gently stroking the back of my hand.

"And what else?" he asked quietly, swallowing hard.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not really sure where he was going.

"Umm… like…" I watched him try to form a coherent sentence. "Like sex?" my face went to tomato red in a heartbeat.

"What makes you ask?" I tried to evade the question.

"Nothing… I gotta go." He said standing quickly. My arm reached out for his, trying to stop him from leaving.

"Edward," I said deepening my voice. I pulled him back down on the bed with me. "It was great. I have no one to compare it to but it was mind blowing," I let my hair fall down to hide my cheeks. "but I assume that you would be apt to know more about that," I said peeking at him through my curtain, "I mean your over a hundred years old I'm sure… you … would… know…" I trailed off because to the look of pure, shame, hurt, embarrassment, I wasn't sure what it was.

He took a deep breath, cleared his throat, "I've never… been with anyone like that," he stated in a low voice. "I have wanted to" he added quickly, "but the only one I have ever wanted…" he left off, and then started again, "I wouldn't be able to do that, not without hurting… her"

"Your still a virgin?" I asked incredulously, he just nodded, not even looking up. "But you're so confident when you would flirt with me." I said. "And you just ooze sex." He lifted his head up and smiled the biggest smile I had seen in a long time.

"Do you think I'm," he darted his eyes around before settling back at mine, "sexy?"

"Oh come on Edward," I said rolling my eyes, "you know I find you attractive."

"What did you say?" he whispered, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" I said shrugging my shoulders, "I said that you know I found you attractive."

"That's not what you said Isabella," he said, his voice deeper. He inched his face closer to mine. I froze; I was so not ready for this. He suddenly pulled back. "Doesn't matter," he said with a smile, "I'll wait forever for you Bella," he said kissing the top of my hand. "I'll be here when you're ready." He pushed me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me. "I'll see you in the morning," he stood and with a final smile he was gone.

I laid in bed thinking about the day's events. I thought back over to what Sam had said and the revelation of Edwards virginity. I don't know how long I stayed there, but I couldn't stay still any longer. I decided to go for a walk. I needed to clear my head. I threw the covers back and jumped out of the bed. I found some clothes and jerked them and my shoes on. I headed downstairs to the kitchen, digging through the drawers hopping that the pretenses that the Cullen kept would allow them to have a flashlight. I shook my head as I found one in the back of a drawer. I turned it on making sure my luck would hold out. I blinked from the brightness. I made my way out the back door, grabbing a jacket of the chair on my way out. I called for Luna to so she could keep me company. She walked up to me and I gave her a loving pat on her head. She darted out the door as I opened it. I breathed in the moist air, feeling its calming effect instantly and closed my eyes. When I opened them I couldn't see Luna. I called for her but she didn't come. I started to worry as I stepped off the deck.

I had just wandered closer to the edge of the forest, when I heard her growl. I could hear her running deeper into the forest. I tried calling her again, but heard her growling farther away. I started to run in the direction of the sound, still calling her name. I pushed through some low hanging branches to see Luna in a defensive stance. Her hair was sticking up the ridge of her spine. I tried to pull her back but she would budge.

I started to get frustrated. I was contemplating on how much effort and time it would take to carry her back when I heard a noise behind me. I stood still, focused on hearing the noise again. It was laughter, chilling laughter. "I didn't know they made your guard dogs in toy size," I spun around trying to find the source. "Or did you and the mutt have puppies?" I froze as more laughter flowed around me. I saw the branch close by shift as something fell gracefully to the leaf covered floor. I realized I was in trouble as it stood and took shape. It was a face that I had seen only once in a dream, but I knew it, I feared it. "We haven't been formally introduced," she said walking into a small shaft of moonlight, "I am Victoria, your fleabag killed my James."

* * *

**ok folks. you know what to do. review for me, its like my Prozac. keep me happy so i will keep on writting. love you all!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys just wanted to remind you of the sparkle awards. Voting starts today and runs thru November 8, so please go vote today. Here is a list of some of the nominees. If you haven't read these stories, your missing out.**

**THE JASPER AWARD**** – Best One-shot: Real Good Man – preciousfairymom80**

**THE HEAT AWARD**** – Best Lemon: Sex every day keeps the doctor away – smmiskimen**

**THE VAMPIRE AWARD**** – Best Collaboration: Second Chances – smmiskimen & preciousfairymom80**

**THE PARIS AWARD**** – Best Jacob/Anyone Tale: Dusk – preciousfairymom80**

**THE ROMEO AWARD**** – Best Edward/Anyone Tale: Stopping time, keeping love – smmiskimen**

**The edward award ****- ****Best Romance: Choices – venomaddict**

**The La Push award ****– Best Sequel/Prequel– A Life Extraordinary – LolaShoes**

**I know what your thinking. "but they are all edward and bella stories." To that I say, yes they are, but every one of these authors have inspired me to write my stories. Now I will tell you a great Jacob and bella story you should go read. Learning to live again by TraSea1972. She is the reason why im a jaocb supporter. She has written six stories and they are all great!! She has been nominated for a moonlight award. ****Learning to Live Again, Life's Many Gifts, and Our Destinies Revealed have ALL been nominated for several awards at The Moonlight Awards!!!!!**

**You can see all of the nominees at www dot themoonlightawards dot yolasite dot com!!!**

**Please guys go and support a fellow Jacob lover. Read her stories, review, and vote for her. She is a unspoken goddess among the team Jacob crowd, at least in my eyes anyway.**

**Thanks to my kick ass beta, smmiskimen for her help on this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight, I just don't. that's sooo depressing.**

**

* * *

  
**

I started to get frustrated. I was contemplating on how much effort and time it would take to carry her back when I heard a noise behind me. I stood still, focused on hearing the noise again. It was laughter, chilling laughter. "I didn't know they made your guard dogs in toy size," I spun around trying to find the source. "Or did you and the mutt have puppies?" I froze as more laughter flowed around me. I saw the branch close by shift as something fell gracefully to the leaf covered floor. I realized I was in trouble as it stood and took shape. It was a face that I had seen only once in a dream, but I knew it, I feared it. "We haven't been formally introduced," she said walking into a small shaft of moonlight, "I am Victoria, your fleabag killed my James." Victoria crouched down ready to strike.

I swallowed hard. I stood up and placed myself in front of Luna, trying to keep her from defending me. Victoria could snap her in half without as much as a twitch of her finger. I had to keep her safe. "Hello Victoria," I greeted her, leveling my eye to her. "You must not have heard the news," I braced myself for my next statement, "Jacob is dead." I raised my head up in defiance. "You killing me won't harm him, so do your worst." I challenged her, coaxing her by curling my fingers in a come hither motion.

"Oh yes my dear Bella, I know all about your precious Jacob." she sneered at me. "I let you in on a little secret." In a flash she was standing in front of me. I could smell her sweet scent as she breathed out. I heard Luna having a fit as I held on to her collar, beside me. I could see that Luna was wearing on Victoria's nerves, in speed only a vampire can move at; she had grabbed Luna by the scruff of the neck.

"No!" I screamed at her. Victoria watched in fascination as Luna whimpered, growled and snapped at her face. Victoria cocked her head to one side and then to the other, before eyes darted to me. She smiled an evil smile before launching Luna into the thick brush. I heard the sickening thud as she landed.

"Oops," Victoria said, shrugging her shoulders. I was beyond enraged. My vision was clouded with a red tint.

"You filthy, disgusting excuse for a parasite…" I seethed; I could feel my body shaking, as a burning ran through my body.

"Now, now Bella. Don't you wanna know how I watched as your Jacob died?" she asked with mock surprise. I choked on the bile that had risen into my mouth. "That right Bella. Your sweet Jacob's demise was the product of all my hard work." I was stunned. Why would any wolf want to help a vampire? "It was simple really to get them to do my bidding. All it took was kidnapping the alpha's imprint. He promised to do anything as long as I wouldn't kill her. I gave him my demands and well," she snorted, "the rest is history." I tried to process all of this information, as my head spun with the shock. "If it brings you any peace," she said with a soothing voice, "they gave him and his friend a traditional ceremony. They threw his wrapped body into a fire, saying something about him now being one with nature or some crap like that." She said uncaringly. "I didn't care. I watched while the man you loved burned. It was fitting, seeing as how you two watched as my James burned." Her voice grew ferocious as her hand came around my throat. My feet were dangling in the air as she pulled her lips back, exposing her glistening teeth. I could feel her icy cold breath on my neck when she froze. She jerked her head up. "No," she said in a whisper, "I will not kill you." My eyes which I had closed, bracing myself for the warm embrace of death, shot open. I saw that the evil smile had returned to her perfect face. "You will walk this earth for eternity wallowing in misery," she said in a low menacing voice. "Maybe the freaks would take you in," she pondered out loud. "As I, myself wouldn't be able to stomach your appearance."

"No," I said fiercely, "this ends tonight." I choked out as her grip on me tightened. "You kill me now, or I will hunt you down. I will rip you apart and burn each piece of your body slowly leaving your head for last." I coughed out. "You will never find peace; I swear it on Jacob's soul." I grounded out. Quietly she started to laugh. Her laughter grew in intensity so much that she started to double over. She sat me down on my feet and I watched her have her humorous moment, but her laughter stopped and she stood. I heard her swear and look back at me before dashing into the trees.

"Bella!" I turned to see Edward come to a complete stop in front of me. His eyes searching me over. I saw the rest of the Cullen's blur by as they followed Victoria's trail. "What in the hell were you thinking!?!" his voice a firm whisper, as he shook me. I crumbled into his chest as he pulled me into him. "I could have lost you." His breath fanned my neck as he buried his head into my hair.

"Luna." I stated simply.

"Luna is fine love," he said pulling away from me so he could cup my face in his hands. "She has a broken leg, but Alice has taken her to the emergency vet in Port Angeles."

"I want to go to her," I sobbed, "please?"

"Shh, yes love. Whatever you want," he cooed to me. He picked me up bridal style and dashed through the woods to his Volvo. Once we were both in he dropped it into gear and backed out.

"Bella, you have to tell me what happened." Edward said quietly. I managed to hold back the sob trying to force its way out.

"She manipulated the rogue wolves into attacking Jake and Paul." I said after gaining a little of my control back. "She watched…" I broke off to collect myself, "she watched them burn him." At that point I couldn't fight it anymore. My body trembled from the sobbing. Before I knew it the car was stopped and Edward was pulling me to him, trying to calm me.

"We will get through this Bella," he said. "I will help you in every step." His hand ran through my hair soothingly. "You're so strong, you can overcome this, I know it," he stated. I pulled away and glanced down at the clock on the dashboard. I had cried on him for over an hour and a half. "Please don't go back into that darkness, let me help you please." His voice broke as he pleaded. He cupped my face and wiped the tears from my face.

"I just want the pain to go away," I sobbed. "I don't want to hurt anymore."

"I can take it away Bella," he stared into my eyes, "if you will let me, I can fix It," he said pulling my face closer to him. His eyes went to from my lips and back to my eyes as he pulled me even closer to him. "Will you let me?" I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Yes," I whispered a whimper of a reply. He lips gently pressed to mine. He opened his mouth to pull my bottom lip in to his and I took his top into mine. He was so cold, not the heat I was used to but the cold can make you numb. It can keep the pain away. Edward pulled away slowly, and gave me a small smile.

"I have always wanted to do that," he said with his crooked smile, and I blushed. I heard Edward's cell phone ring once before he placed it to his ear. "Alice, how's Luna?" I heard him say before he started talking faster, and casting glances at me. "Fine, we will see you at home." He closed his phone and turned to me. "Well, no use in us heading to Port Angeles," he said with a chuckle, which eased my concerns about Luna. I saw headlights approaching quickly followed by a quick honk of the horn as it passed. "There's Alice with Luna. She's in a cast and sedated but fine." He smiled reassuringly at me.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I said, and Edward turned the car around to head back to the Cullen's.

Edward parked the car and offered his hand to help me out. He held onto my hand as we walked up the steps to the front door. He opened it, and stood aside for me to go in. I dropped his hand and he let out a sigh as I saw the living room full of people. Carlisle must have called Sam because the whole pack was there.

"Bella," Sam said as the others nodded in my acknowledgement. Bodies parted as I made my way to the couch, Edward came to stand at my back, behind the couch. "You mind filling us in on your little adventure tonight?" he stood with his arms folded and cocked an eyebrow at me, disapprovingly.

"You can shove that alpha attitude up your ass Sam Uley," I said firmly, taking the same pose. I heard some of the pack mumble behind him and I shot them all warning glances, they quickly quieted. Sam relaxed his stance and sat down on the couch. His eyes followed me as I joined him. Edward came around and sat beside me as well. "Bella, just tell us what happened." Sam sighed.

I retold the story for everyone. I held it together for the most part, not wanting to show my weakness in front of the pack. At different points in my story I would hear growls or gasps. For the most part, the pack was pissed.

"We have to track them down and kill every last one of them," Quil stated.

"No. they didn't want this. Victoria made them. They did what any one of you with an imprint would have done." I said calmly. "Tell me you wouldn't have done that for your Claire," I said glancing at Quil. "If it had been someone from a different tribe, not Jake, someone you didn't know," I breathed out, "tell me you wouldn't do it to protect Claire?" Quil's head dropped in defeat.

"Well that still leaves Victoria," Jared said. "We can take her out."

"Yes she does need to pay," I said in a whisper.

"We will protect you Bella," Sam said.

"We all will," Edward said reaching out for my hand. His fingers lacing with mine. I saw Sam stiffen beside me.

"What's the plan?" I asked. Sam sighed.

"We up the patrols again." He stated simply.

"She will be safe here," Edward said.

"Really? Then how do you explain tonight?" Sam sneered.

"That was my fault." I said firmly, 'it won't happen again." Edward just nodded, his eyes never leaving Sam's.

"Very well." Sam conceded. "We will keep each other informed on everything. Carlisle you have my number. Let us know if there is any news." He said standing.

"Yes of course." Carlisle said diplomatically.

"Can I speak to you for a minute Bella?" Sam said, and it was Edward's turn to stiffen. I just nodded and stood up, following Sam and the rest of the pack out the door. I watched as the rest of the pack, except Sam who had stopped and turned to me, walked into the woods. I turned to face Sam. "Bella, I don't care how you move on," he said placing a hand on each of my shoulders, "Jake would have wanted you happy. No matter that you chose, but" he paused, "he would want you to be safe. Live but be safe, ok?" I hugged him quickly and pulled away.

"I will try," I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Good girl. Now did you have to have to kick me in the balls in front of the guys like that?" he said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Sam," I giggled back.

"Yeah, well good thing I like you," he smirked. "Keep in touch Bella. We all miss you. Your family, our sister, forever." I smiled back at him. He stepped back and with a wave he took off into the woods. I stood for a second thinking over everything that happened in the last two days. Could I move on? I would love Jacob for the rest of my days, that I knew, but Edward would stop at nothing to make me happy. He could heal the wounds. Was I willing to let him? Yes I was. I would take it one day at a time. Living in the moment, not worrying about tomorrow. I was pulled from my thoughts as a pair of cold, hard arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Are you ok?" I heard him ask, sounding almost warily.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Did you…" I heard him stammer, "Did you change your mind," he paused, "about you letting me…" I couldn't stand his torment any longer. I whipped around in his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. I pulled away and saw him standing there with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"I will try, with your help." I said kissing him once more. I broke away and led him back to the house. We walked back in the door and Edward growled and I froze. I looked to see what could be threatening when I saw Emmett sitting on the couch. His arms were draped over the back and a knowing smile across his face.

"Bella kissed a vamp and she liked it!" he busted out with his own lyrics to a popular song. Edward growled and I headed upstairs, tossing him the bird as I went. "Ugh, Bella," Emmett whined, "that's not very ladylike," he said. I paused on the stairs.

"Never claimed to be one," I shot back at him, causing both him and Edward to laugh. After taking a shower I climbed into bed, Luna was still asleep at the foot of my bed. I patted her head and kissed her muzzle, loving the softness of her fur. As the sun just started to peak over the horizon, my eyes closed and I drifted off.

_I was walking through the blackness. The air had a weight to it. I couldn't see anything. Then I was blinded by a flash of white. When my eyes finally came back into focus I was standing in an open field. Victoria was standing there. Blood was dripping down from her lips, as she smiled. My eyes traveled from her mouth to the object in her hand. She was dragging a large wolf by the scruff of its neck. On a second glance I saw the russet fur as it was blown by the breeze. With another flash the wolf was gone and in its place was bronze hair. Edward's head was hanging from her hands, his body missing. I heard Victoria laughing as I let out a deafening scream._

"Bella, love? It's ok. I'm right here." I opened my eyes to Edward's face, instantly pulling him to me. "It was a nightmare. Your fine and I'm here," he kept saying.

"Please stay," I begged with tears rolling down my face. "Don't leave me alone."

"I will always be here," he said situating us so we could both lie down. Alice came in a second later with a large blanket. She threw it over us and I saw her bend over near the wall and plug something in.

"So you will stay warm." She said winking and running back out the door.

I snuggled down with Edward in his arms. "Sleep my Bella," he cooed as he started to hum to me. My sobbing stopped and I drifted back to sleep. That night I finally found some measure of peace.

* * *

**i know some of you want to kill me, but have i let you down? please stay with me on this. the story calls for it. i do love edward too, just jacob more. keep that in mind. now go ahead and let me have it. im a big girl i can take it. oh and have any of you been following the vampire diaries? awesome show. let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**let me just say that this chapter totally kicked my rear. i was giving me problems the whole way. of course real life played a key role in the slow writing. sorry, i warned you guys that this might happen, and thanks for understanding.**

**dont forget that the sparkle awards are now taking votes. also throw a vote in for my fellow authors; smmiskimen, and venomaddict. they deserve it more than i do really.**

**disclaimer: i dont own anything twilight. im no stephenie meyers, im just not that creative.**

"Please stay," I begged with tears rolling down my face. "Don't leave me alone."

"I will always be here," he said situating us so we could both lie down. Alice came in a second later with a large blanket. She threw it over us and I saw her bend over near the wall and plug something in.

"So you will stay warm." She said winking and running back out the door.

I snuggled down with Edward in his arms. "Sleep my Bella," he cooed as he started to hum to me. My sobbing stopped and I drifted back to sleep. That night I finally found some measure of peace.

"Bella?" I let my head fall back against the back of the couch. Hearing Alice's sing-song tone, I knew what she wanted. She came and gracefully flopped down on the couch beside me. Jostling me purposely.

"What can I do for you Alice?" I asked warily.

"Well you need to get out of the house, so…" she trailed off.

"Alice I'm not going shopping with you," I said almost bored like.

"Please Bella," she begged, clasping her hands under her chin and batting her eyes in true Alice fashion.

"No Alice," I said firmly.

"Ok which charity this time?" she started rolling out names of the different charities I had used before.

"I might go to hell for this but no; it's not going to work. I don't want to deal with the crowds." I tried to keep my cool but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Alice back off." I sighed when I heard Edward coming downstairs. "Besides, I would like to kidnap her for myself today." I sat up and looked at him confused. Edward just chuckled. He came and stood behind me. Alice let out a huff, stood up and whirled around to face me.

"This isn't over Isabella," she said pointing her finger and squinting her eye at me, "have fun playing with Edward." She kissed me on my cheek and was gone before I took my next breath.

"So what have you got planned Cullen?" I said walking into the kitchen to fix a glass of water.

"I thought we could watch some movies up in my room."

"Sure," I said, "anything to keep me from shopping with Alice." I shuddered a little at the thought, turning to face him in the doorway. Edward gave a snort.

"So that's the only reason you are interested in my company?" he asked as he pierced me with his dazzling smile, and walked over to me, pulling me into his arms.

"No." I said breathlessly. His lips found mine in a kiss that had my head spinning. His scent was intoxicating me.

"Either way, I'll take what I can get." He said, as he pulled back with a smug look on his face.

"Ass," I said, swatting at him and causing him to jump back.

"Come on, you need to pick out the movies." He said laughing a little. I stuck my tongue out at him and his expression changed as he walked over to me. He looked like he was about to ravish my body. "You know," he said huskily, leaning down until his lips were almost touching my ear. "I have had a million fantasies about that tongue and I would love to show them to you some time." My jaw fell to my chest. Edward pulled away with another one of his smirks. "So," he said in his normal tone, "we going to do this or what?"

"Edward!" I gasped. Edward laughed lowly in his chest, and reached out to take my hand in his.

"The movies Bella," he said rubbing my knuckles, "who knew you had such a dirty mind?" he asked to himself.

"Jake always liked my dirty mind." I stated before I thought it, tears filling my eyes. I flinched away from Edward. "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't …" he turned to me, placing his hand on my cheek, wiping the tears away.

"It's ok love," he said smiling down at me, "that's a happy memory. No need to shed tears over it. Keep those with you. They will make you stronger." He pulled me into a comforting embrace.

"It just that I feel like I'm throwing him up in your face," I said blubbering on his shoulder.

"No love, you aren't throwing him in my face." He said as he tried to console me, "He is very much a part of you and will always be. I can never replace his love for you." He said stepping away, cupping my face in his hands "Just let me in. Let me love you."

"I want to, I really do, but something keeps holding me back." I said clinging to his shirt, "I want that feeling again, I want to love with all my being but I just can't seem to let go."

"I don't want you to let go." Edward said shaking his head, "I want you to hold on to everything you felt with him. Just add to it with me. Don't lose yourself just because you are trying to love again." He said, his eye boring into mine. "You can be happy again, you just have to try. Don't give up."

"I will if you promise not to leave me." I said in between sniffles. Edward gently smiled at me.

"I would never leave you Bella. I could never do that. I will be here as long as you want me. I don't have anything better to do for eternity." He said with a smirk. "Now can we please go watch some movies?"

"My choice, right?" I said giving him a devilish grin.

"Uh yeah," he said hesitantly. I grabbed his hand and strode off to the living room. I found what I was looking for quickly; From Dusk till Dawn, Fright Night, and finally, Lost Boys. I heard Edward groan. "What?" I asked giving him as innocent of a smile as I could.

"Really? Are you seriously going to make me watch those?" he said with a look of disdain on his face.

"Well we could watch the Harry Potter movie again," I said tapping my chin.

"No, no," Edward said raising his hands in surrender, "these are fine." He took the movies from me and led the way upstairs to his room.

"Why do you have them if you don't want to watch them?" I asked as I kept my eyes on each step I took.

"They're Emmett's. He buys them and we all sit around and have a good laugh at them. Plus, I must admit that I am always curious to see Hollywood's take on us. It is really quite amusing"

"Oh really, how so?" I asked.

"Well, did you know that one of Carlisle's old acquaintances actually started most of the vampire myths of holy water and garlic and crosses?" He said shifting his eyes at me. "And, he is a vampire himself. They have a day devoted to him in Italy." My toe caught the edge of the step causing me to stumble a bit, but Edward was right there, and made sure I was steady on my feet before we continued to climb up the stairs.

"So, this friend of Carlisle's helped to start all the vampire myths?" I asked trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Yep, and he is still alive today, well, as alive as any of us are." We turned to climb the next set of stairs.

"So no holy water? No crosses? No garlic?" I quizzed him, wanting to learn more about him.

"Nope, none of them affect me." he said with a crooked smile.

"Damn, I was hoping to eat a big Italian dinner just to annoy you, extra garlicky." I said trying to look disappointed.

"Well, I will have you know that garlic actually tastes quite nice on people..." My face blanched and I stopped in mid step.

"How...how...how do you know that?" I tried to pull away but Edwards grip just tightened around my hand.

"Silly Bella! I am just kidding!" I immediately felt remorseful for distrusting him, "Geez, lighten up and let's watch Hollywood mess vampires up!" he said opening his bedroom door. I knew Edward had a nice leather couch and I was looking forward to curling up on it, but that's not what I found. In the middle of the floor was a mountain of blankets, and pillows. Off to the side were sodas, popcorn, and different kinds of candy. He gave my hand a squeeze and I looked up to him with the cheesiest smile on my face. I ran and fell down on the massive bundle of feathers and cotton. Edward followed suit, landing on his side with his arm bent up supporting his head. "Did I do a good job?" he asked waving his hand around.

"Perfect," I said shoveling popcorn in my mouth.

"So what will it be Fright Night, Lost Boys, or From Dusk till Dawn?" he asked.

"Mmm…" I said, "Which one do you think?" I asked leaning over, and rubbing my salt covered buttery fingers down his face. Edward squished up his face.

"Nice, real mature Bella," he said using his shirt sleeve to wipe his face, causing me to giggle. "How about we start with Fright Night?" he offered still trying to clean his face.

"That will work for me," I said, as he jumped up and placed it into the DVD player. He returned to his previous spot and I snuggled into his side. I watched while he criticized.

"You know I don't think I could kill Carlisle if it would make me human," he said sadly. "As much as I want my humanity back, that's something I could never do." He said.

"And you say you have no soul," I murmured.

"I don't," he said with finality. I knew this was a touchy subject for him. "I'm a monster." He whispered.

"You're a monster that wouldn't kill his sire just so he could become human? Yeah that makes total sense," I snorted, throwing back another handful of popcorn.

"Bella, you don't understand. I'm dangerous." Edward said turning to me. He ran his hands up the side of my head, my hair falling in between his fingers, "I could crush you skull with the slightest bit of pressure." He squinted his eyes as if in pain.

"But you wouldn't." I said. I smiled as I ran my greasy hand over his face again.

"Ughhh, Bella that is so gross!" he yelled, I held my stomach from laughing so hard. "How can you eat this shit?" he sat up straight, reached behind his back and pulled off his shirt. My laughter died in my throat as I took in his chiseled chest. I was knocked out of my daze as Edward shirt landed in my face. "I believe your drooling Bella," Edward teased. He went to get up and I caught his arm.

"Wait," I said quietly. I wiped my hands on his already greased up shirt, my eyes locked on his.

"Bella?" Edward asked, confusion masking his face. I just sat there, I didn't move as I took in his gorgeous body. Edward in his own right was strikingly beautiful, all man. Could I take that next step and push both his boundaries and mine? Could I let go? Edward was here, and willing to help me, be there for me. Edward sighed and started to get up again.

"Just wait," I said as I locked my arm around his, trying to prevent him from getting up. I could do this. "I want to try something." I saw his Adams apple bob as I pulled his arms around my waist. I shifted a little so he was on top of me.

"Bella… wait… I don't… us…. You're… I mean," he stammered, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "what are you doing?" he asked as his eyes opened. I locked my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Just touch me Edward, that's all I want right now" I whispered against his lips. Edward hesitated for a second before crashing his lips to mine. His hand wound into my hair as he tilted his head to the side, causing him to gain more ground into my mouth. Edward might be a virgin but he had the kissing down. My body was warming even though his own was so cold. He tongue danced with mine and I was craving more. "Touch me Edward," I said as his lips left mine to travel down to my collar bone. Edward jerked his head back.

"Bella, wait...I've never...I...I don't know what to do" his eyes searched mine, he looked lost. "I don't know how to even touch a woman right, I have never even touched a woman, and I don't know what to do" I could see him panicking.

"Edward, it's ok. Just take your time. Ease into it. We'll do it together." I said gently as I took his hand and guided it under my shirt, leaving it on my stomach. I could feel his hand tremble. I pulled him back down and tried to ease his fears with a kiss. His hand slid to my side softly running up and down. His other hand matching in the others movements. I couldn't help but notice that his cold wasn't bothering me. I let out a deep sigh when his thumbs ran over the sides of my bra. His hands pushed my shirt off and before I knew it, I was laying under him as he stared at me in my bra. I saw his lips move but couldn't catch what he said before his mouth found the top of my breast. His kisses where tender and loving, I was lost in his ministrations when he moaned.

"Beautiful." That one word crashed into me.

"_Beautiful." He said in admiration. Our eyes met and I was breathless, the look in his eyes what I saw was nothing short of devotion. His hands moved with a feather light touch as he brought them to each of my breasts. When he palmed them I let my head fall back and let out a low moan. I felt one hand leave my breast only be replaced by his searing mouth. I wrapped my hands in his hair and drew him closer as I arched into his mouth. His lips pulled my already stiff bud into his mouth, his tongue flicking across it._

_I was aware of the other hand leaving my breast and sensed it joining the other at the button of my jeans. I knew at the moment it was unbutton and my zipper dragged down. His hands slipped into the waistband of my jeans and were running from front to back and around my hips as his mouth administered more kisses to the other breast. He was loving and gentle. He returned to lavish my mouth with more of his wanton kisses._

_He tenderly rolled us over so I was looking up at him. He took a strand of my hair and lightly moved it behind my ear. I knew that I could never be without him. As this thought passed through my mind his face lit up and he lowered his lips back to mine. He pulled my top lip into his mouth and softly sucked as I mimicked his movements with his bottom._

_He pulled away to slowly remove my jeans from my body. Leaning back on his feet, I could feel him taking in my body laying out for him through hooded eyes. He took a deep breath. He reached out to my foot bringing my ankle to his lips and placed light kisses up my calf to my knee taking longer there and opening his mouth to let his tongue explore. I was so entranced I shuddered. He moved up to my thigh with heated kisses driving me to madness. As I felt his steaming breath on my moist core I whimpered. He inhaled my scent and growled. He closed his eyes and went still. When he opened them to look at me I couldn't contain the whine that escaped my throat. He sat up to remove the last of the offensive garments. I was laid out for him to take in but I couldn't take it, I sat up kissing him with as much passion as I could muster up, while undoing his pants._

_I ran my fingertips over the contours of his abs feeling each of one of his eight pack. I ran my fingers into his waistband as he leaned me back down so I could use my feet to push them down and him kick them off. I was highly aware of his cock lying against my folds. Jacobs hands where gently kneading my breast. I bucked my hips to get some much needed friction only to let out a startled moan. Jacob hissed in my ear, before I felt his lips moving from my shoulders to my neck as one hand left my breast. I gasped as his hand came down between us to cup my center. I cried out with joy when his finger entered me._

_I knew that it was going to hurt, I braced for it once his finger was removed and the head of his cock was pushing into my opening. I could feel the tears running down my face. Jacob still with just the tip in and he kissed me on my cheeks. He moved his hand to a certain spot right above my entrance. I tucked my head into his neck to soften to sounds coming from me and he circled his finger around the spot. He pushed in until he reached my hymen; he gave one thrust and broke through never letting up on the pressure with his hand. My nails scraped along his back only to find no resistance. He stilled in me while placing more kisses across my face. The pain slowly ebbed away._

_Jacob must have noticed me relax and started to move pulling his member almost all the way out before rocking his hips back into me. I could feel everything. Jacobs's arms around me holding me tight, his lips that had moved back to mine kissing me. The more I felt the more I needed to feel. I started bucking my hips in time with Jacob. I could feel the tension in my body mounting with each of Jacobs thrusts. I was thrashing my head back and forth begging for release and just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore I exploded._

_I felt the warmth pool through my arms and legs. The only sound I could make was squeaking noise that turned into a low groan. I opened my eyes to see Jacob staring down at me with a look of fascination while still thrusting into me. He kept thrusting into me, each time a little faster and a little harder. I was screaming out with another orgasm as he angled my hips up to reach a new spot before a feral growl shook the walls of the cave as Jacob reached his release. I pulled Jacob to me head tucked into his neck and whispered "don't let go" while tears of happiness sliding down my face._

"_Never." Jacob whispered back to me._

"Edward, no." I said trying to push him off, "no Edward stop," I whimpered, and he froze, pulling away with a look of confusion. I jumped up and grabbed my shirt as I stumbled to the door, flinging it open. I ran into Alice as I was pulling my shirt over my head. I could hear Edward calling for me, as I tossed a sorrowful look at Alice as I passed. I heard Alice call for Emmett and Jasper as a hand shot out around my wrist.

"Wait Bella," Edward pleaded with a pained look on his face.

"Let me go Edward," I said trying to pull away.

"Never," Edward said, hurt still written on his face. In a blur Jasper and Emmett appeared and restrained Edward. "Wait; just talk to me Bella, please." Edward begged, struggling to get free from his brothers, as I dashed out the door and to my truck. I could still hear Edward calling for me from the open door of the house. "Bella," he shouted over and over again. I quieted his cries with the start of my truck. I managed to get out of the drive way and on to the road a ways before having to pull over. As I sobbed the words from the radio just dug the knife in deeper. Within Temptation's_ Memories_ came blasting at me, mocking my pain, echoing it.

_**In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why. **_

_**  
**_I tried changing the station but it wouldn't budge. __

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

I tried turning it off; the dial came off in my hand.__

Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
so I can go on.

I tried kicking it, but only managed to hurt my ankle.__

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
until the end of time.

Finally I just gave up and started driving, cursing under my breath.

I didn't know how long I had been driving when I looked up to see familiar surroundings; Emily's front porch was calling to me like a beacon. I was in her drive way and opening my door before I even realized what I was doing. I banged my fist on the wooden paneling, tears running down my face. To my surprise Sam answered instead. "Sam where's Emily?" I said exasperatedly.

"She's not here," he said, his brow furrowed. "What's wrong Bella, has something happened?"

"I need Emily, you wouldn't understand," I said wrapping my arms around myself.

"Why don't you come in?" he said moving away and motioning me to come inside. "I bet I'm a little more understanding than you think." I looked up to see a sad smile on his face. I walked in and settled down on the couch. Sam took the chair across from me. "Now what's all this about?"

"First off I want to apologize for how I behaved the last time," I said. "I didn't talk to anyone, and just shunned them all, including you. I felt like if someone touched me I would just shatter into a million pieces." I sighed. "I was trying to hold it together as best I could." I said running my hands through my hair.

"No need Bella. What you went through," he paused, "was nothing compared to what we went through but," he said holding up his finger, "we all lost someone that day. A friend, a brother, and a future alpha." He took a deep breath. "We can only be strong together. You were his beta, his queen, and his mate. You suffered the most, and yet you handled it better than most would. I'm really proud of you Bella," he said reaching out to stroke my hand. "Now there was a second part of this conversation," he said sitting back in his seat.

"I really think I should just talk to Emily about it," I said bowing my head.

"Let me guess," he said, "you have feeling for the Cullen boy and feel like your betraying Jake." he stated and I jerked my head up in surprise.

"How did you know?" I asked on a whisper.

"I'm not blind Bella. That boy has had it for you since day one. Jake knew there for we all knew." He said casually. "Did you know that Jake went to the Cullen's before he left?"

"Yes, Alice came by to get me not long after he left," I said swallowing back the sob.

"Yes, but he also told Edward to watch over you, to take care of you. He knew how Edward felt about you. That, if it came down to it, he would fight a fiercely for you as Jake would." He leaned up and rested his elbows on his knees. "Jake knew that we would all die before something would get to you, but he specifically sought out Edward, another man who he knew loved you just as deeply as he did, to entrust your care to." I couldn't fight the sobs anymore.

"I'm so confused," I cried.

"Choosing between them shouldn't be that hard." Sam said. "Now imagine being in love with someone, someone who you have chosen, made plans to share a life with, and then you imprint on someone else. You have to stare at that broken heart every day, and know that you're the reason they hold that resentment. You feel their pain." He sighed. "That is what I live through every day with Leah, but she understands, just like Jake would." He finished quietly.

"Jake would want me to move on with Edward?" I asked incredulously, "a leech, a bloodsucker?" my voice raised in disbelief.

"Bella, I'm not one to sing praises about the Cullen's, but I respect the fact that they are dealing with their curse as best they can. If you hadn't been thrown in the mix, I'm pretty sure we would still be mortal enemies, but now," he said smiling a little, and shaking his head, "they have become great allies. They care for you so much. We have learned a lot from each other, gaining respect as well as knowledge. And I know damn well that you don't think such derogatory things about them." He said.

"No, I don't." I said with a long sigh. "What should I do?" I asked.

"Live, love, and be loved Bella." he said with a smile. "It's one of the greatest gifts in the world, you have been blessed enough to love twice in your life, just as I have. Embrace it, cherish it." I sat there for a second and let his words sink in. I knew that I loved Edward, but could I love him enough. I knew I could over time. I smiled and shot out of my seat, hugging Sam and thanking him over and over. He chuckled as he patted my head.

I ran outside, passing a shocked Emily. I tossed a promise to call her later over my shoulder as I jumped in my truck, revving the engine and hauling ass back to the Cullen's. I had barley gotten the truck in park before slinging my door open, and noticing Alice sitting on the steps. I ran past her and wrenched the door open.

"Edward," I called out and a second later he was standing on the landing with a stunned look on his face. His hands clenching the banister as he looked down at me.

"Bella," he sighed. I ran as fast as I could, the faster I ran the sooner he could heal the aching hole in my chest. He met me on the bottom stair just as I launched myself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," I cried over and over.

"No, no, it's ok. It was my fault." He wrapped me in his comforting embrace. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"You didn't" I said clawing at him, trying to get as close as I could.

"Bella, I know you need time, I will wait as long as you need me to, and I just want to make you happy" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair

"No Edward, I just want you, I just need you." Edward let out a loud sigh.

"God Bella," he said setting me on my feet and gently held my face in his hands, "what ever you need. I thought I had lost you when you ran out of here; I wanted to run after you and tell you how sorry I was. I just want to love you. I have never felt like this before about anyone Bella, you are my reason for existence. I would walk through the fires of hell just for one more moment with you"

"I have already done that for the both of us" I said taking in his calming scent, "Don't hurt me Edward, please help me heal"

"I will love," he said, looking at me as if he was a blind man seeing a sunrise for the first time, "come away with me," he said full of hope, "come away with me and leave all this behind, just for awhile. A few days, be with me. Let me show you how to let go, and be happy," he pleaded.

"Ok" I breathed out as his lips gently touched mine, but it wasn't enough. I deepened the kiss, and was so lost in him when I heard whistling and clapping around us. We looked around and smiled at the rest of the family. Emmett and Jasper were the loudest; Alice was jumping up and down while Rosalie stood there and smiled lightly; and Esme and Carlisle both gave warm smiles wrapped in each other's own embrace.

We found ourselves on the first plane to Chicago that night and I was in complete awe as I stood outside the most elegant house I had ever seen.

"Welcome to Masen Manor."

* * *

**i must tell you all how much i love your reviews, so with that being said i will leave you with a hint. the moment you all have been waiting for is coming after the next two chapters. now can i get a great review? love you all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey guys just wanted to remind you of the sparkle awards. Voting runs thru November 8, so please go vote today. Here is a list of some of the nominees. If you haven't read these stories, your missing out.**

**THE JASPER AWARD**** – Best One-shot: Real Good Man – preciousfairymom80**

**THE HEAT AWARD**** – Best Lemon: Sex every day keeps the doctor away – smmiskimen**

**THE VAMPIRE AWARD**** – Best Collaboration: Second Chances – smmiskimen & preciousfairymom80**

**THE PARIS AWARD**** – Best Jacob/Anyone Tale: Dusk – preciousfairymom80**

**THE ROMEO AWARD**** – Best Edward/Anyone Tale: Stopping time, keeping love – smmiskimen**

**The Edward award ****- ****Best Romance: Choices – venomaddict**

**The La Push award ****– Best Sequel/Prequel– A Life Extraordinary – LolaShoes**

**I know what your thinking. "but they are all edward and bella stories." To that I say, yes they are, but every one of these authors have inspired me to write my stories. Now I will tell you a great Jacob and bella story you should go read. Learning to live again by TraSea1972. She is the reason why im a jaocb supporter. She has written six stories and they are all great!! She is a unspoken goddess among the team Jacob crowd, at least in my eyes anyway.**

**Thanks to my kick ass beta, smmiskimen for her help on this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight, I just don't. that's sooo depressing.**

**Warning: edward and bella lemon ahead, if its not you thing skip down to the second line. You may find something you like there. ; )**

**shannon, this chapter is for you woman!!!!!!!  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will love," he said looking at me as if he was a blind man seeing a sunrise for the first time, "come away with me," he said full of hope, "come away with me and leave all this behind, just for awhile. A few days, be with me. Let me show you how to let go, and be happy," he pleaded.

"Ok" I breathed out as his lips gently touched mine, but it wasn't enough. I deepened the kiss and was so lost in him when I heard whistling and clapping around us. We looked around and smiled at the rest of the family. Emmett and Jasper were the loudest, Alice was jumping up and down and Rosalie was smiling, Esme and Carlisle both gave warm smiles wrapped in each other's own embrace.

We found ourselves on the first plane to Chicago that night and I was in complete awe as I stood outside the most elegant house I had ever seen.

"Welcome to Masen Manor." Edward smiled as he guided me up the front steps.

"Why Masen Manor?" I asked holding on the cast iron rail, watching my step.

"It belonged to my parents," Edward said looking down. I couldn't place the look on his face, pensive maybe?

"How is it that you still have it?" I asked as I took in the old brick work.

"After my transformation, there was no one to claim it, or pass it to, so it went on the market. Carlisle quickly bought it for me." I gasped as Edward opened the door for me to walk through. I was taken back to an older time, I had to look down at my clothes to remind me of the decade we were in. I half expected to be in a full length dress with long sleeves. I blushed at my obtuse thought. "I will always be in his debt for it. I offered to pay him back for it after a few years, but he wouldn't hear of it, he said it was a way to hold on to my humanity." He said forlornly.

"And did it?" I asked taking in the beautiful arches that were present in the large open entry. The walls were paneled with wood, and a fireplace welcomed us. The hardwood floor seemed to go on forever.

"No," Edward sighed. "I want to show you something," He showed me to a room off to the left of the entry, "the atrium," he stated. I felt his eyes on me as I looked around. I could see myself curled up reading a book on a rainy day. I could see the large window that ran the entire length of the room. Another fireplace sat in the middle of the far wall, opposite was a large black grand piano.

"My first piano," Edward said as I ran my fingers over the cover, "I learned to love music right there." He turned to smile at me, "my mother would do all of her cross stitching right there," he said pointing to the chairs in front of the fire place. "You wanna see the rest?" Edward asked holding his arm out for me. I smiled as I took it in mine, smiling, Edward ushered me out down the wide hall to the dining room. It had a dining room table which looked too small for the room. He led me through the other door to the kitchen. It wasn't what I expected.

The kitchen itself was a marvel. Granite counter tops, updated appliances, and in the far corner a small booth of a kitchen table. I heard Edward chuckle beside me. "Not what you expected?" I just shook my head.

"I will never understand why you insist on a kitchen like this if you don't eat," I said walking around the large island.

"Pretenses, love." Edward said still smiling. "I don't think you're up to the whole tour, but I would love to show you the upstairs. You can have your choice of any room you want," Edward said placing his hand on my back and guided me back the way we came. His hand never moved as we made our way upstairs. He showed me to one of the many guest rooms. The room was dark blue; large wouldn't have described it fairly. It had its own balcony looking over the small garden, and back yard. I knew instantly that this was the room I wanted.

"I like this one," Edward smiled knowingly. "What?" I asked.

"This was my room," Edward smile brightened. "Everything in here is mine, from my time as a human," he said pulling me to him. He slowly bent down to kiss me so sweetly.

"Huh," I said pulling away from him. "Will I find some really old porn magazines under the bed?" he gave me a horrified look.

"Bella!" I just giggled. "I'm going to get the luggage," he said with a shake of his head, Edward left me to get comfortable and bring up the luggage. I realized just how tired I was after sitting down on the bed. Before I knew it, I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. I made my way to one of the doors, hoping to find the bathroom. My hand froze after flipping on the light. The room was long, and large. Arches over the double sinks, and a large tub at the end. A large glass front shower to the right, across from the sinks. I shook my head, clearing to get myself ready for the day. I found my toiletry bag on one of the sinks. I brushed my hair and teeth after locating the toilet and relieving myself.

I remembered the way to the kitchen. I stood and watch as Edward was flying around the kitchen pouring orange juice, flipping the bacon, and stirring the eggs. He had just taken the toast from the toaster when he turned and smiled. "Morning," he said with his usual breathtaking smile.

"Morning," I replied.

"You slept well," Edward stated. "You didn't move all night."

"You stayed with me?" I asked, watching him slide in on the other side.

"I came back and you were out," he said with a smile.

"Well flying halfway across the country will do that to a human," I said sarcastically.

"Yes," Edward said looking down at his intertwined hands, "I guess that would wear you out."

"So what are we doing today?" I asked shoveling the last bit of food into my mouth.

"Bella," Edward said, "you eat like you haven't in months." He was looking down at my now empty plate.

I shrugged, used to my appetite, "I'm a growing girl," I said.

"You don't eat like other girls," Edward said chortling a bit.

"Hey," I said indignantly. He just laughed out louder.

Edward kept me busy over the next few days. We went to the Shed Aquarium. We walked the multiple exhibits; Amazon rising, Caribbean reef, and polar play zone were just a few of my favorites. Edward pointed out the different animals, being my very own personal guide. The next day we visited the Lincoln Park Zoo. Edward yet again used his infinite knowledge and entertained me with facts and trivia. He took me back with the trip to the Northern Illinois University Art Gallery. We discussed the different techniques. We found that our tastes differed just as much as they complimented each other. Thankfully the weather was agreeable to our touring.

On the fourth day we spent the day walking around Edward's old neighborhood. I listened as he told some stories from his youth. He did mention that some were fuzzy, but he could point out the differences in his neighborhood of his youth and today. We stopped to eat at a small café before continuing on with our tour. I must admit that I was enthralled, Edward was so descriptive of things, I could almost see the time pass backward and see his childhood memories for myself. We had managed to come back to the front stoop of his house. I stopped and pulled Edward to me. I stood there staring up at him. I saw Edward as a young vibrant, green eyed boy, full of hopes and dreams. I could feel his humanity, his warmth. I stepped closer, tilting my head to him, running my fingers through his hair. As I closed my eyes and our lips met, I didn't feel the chill coming from him. He didn't feel hard to my soft lips. His tongue tenderly darted into my mouth, in this moment he was a human boy, my human boy.

Edward broke away, running his lips down to my neck. He took my hand and led me inside the house. Once inside the door he let my hand fall to my side. "Edward?" I asked, his back to me, rigid.

"You're the only one outside of Carlisle that I have let inside my home," he said quietly. "Not even Alice has stepped a foot over that threshold. I've come here numerous times, trying to find my human self again." He spun around to take my face in his hands. "This time I found it," his eyes deepened and I was dazed. "It's you, you make me feel more human, and you're my humanity," he whispered. I felt the tears flow freely from my eyes. "Here I was thinking this would help you," he sighed, "but, yet again you surprise me. You helped me, thank you," he said placing kisses all over my face. His lips caught my tears, pulling back I saw him slowly lick his lips. I closed the distance between us and jumped into his arms, losing myself in the wonderful sensation of our kiss. Edward walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. He gently laid me down on the soft bed, sinking with our weight.

I tugged at his shirt, our lips still moving together, but Edward pulled away. "Bella, what are you doing?" His eyes were closed.

"I want to do to this, I want to make you happy" I said raising my head up to kiss him only to have him pull away more.

"Bella, you don't have to do this just to make me happy." He said taking a shaky breath

"But what if it is what I want too?" I asked.

"Bella, what is it that you want exactly? I need to hear you say it. I need to know that you want the same thing." His eyes were pleading with me.

"I want to love you Edward. I want to make love to you." He dipped his head into the crook of my neck, and sighed.

"Bella, I have waited for you to say those words, that you want to love me too," he leaned back to look at me. "I want you to have this last part of my humanity. I want you to be my first." I felt the tears rolling down my face.

"Edward you know I love you," I said blinking away the tears, "I just hope it's enough."

"It is, and you wanting to do this with me, just proves it. I love you Bella." He kissed me; he kissed me like he had never kissed me before. I was wild and primal, animalistic almost. I broke the kiss when another face popped into my head, gasping. Edward was too busy leaving trails of kisses down my neck to notice. "I have never done anything before, I never wanted to, that is, until I met you," he said pulling my shirt off. "I don't know what to do past this point," he smiled bashfully, and if he could have blushed I know his face would have been as red as an apple. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

"You won't," I said confidently, "take it slow," I said in a soothing voice. His lips met mine as I started to undo the button on his jeans. As I lowered the zipper Edward pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder. "You ok?" I asked running my hand through his hair, trying to calm him.

"Yes, it's just" Edward paused.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked him. He kissed his way down to the strap of my bra.

"No, god no," he said in between kisses. He sent chills down my body as his lips moved down to the top of my breast. My bra was designed with the clasp in the front, so I slowly took Edwards hands in mine and placed them on it. "Are you sure love?" Edward said, offering me another opportunity to back out. I didn't say a word. I reached down between us to unfasten my jeans, and wiggled out of them as best I could before Edward, taking the hint, helped me. "I'll take that as a yes," Edward said with a smirk.

He kissed his way up my body as I fought back the images of another set of lips following a similar path. I opened my eyes to keep the thoughts away. Once Edward's lips found mine I used my feet to push his jeans down, and he quickly discarded them. I noticed that he was not wearing any underwear.

"Edward your free balling," I said, causing him to laugh.

"They um… ride up when I wear jeans," he said, smiling at me.

"Huh," I said quizzically, "so things like that irritate you?" I asked.

"My skin is hypersensitive, so yeah." He answered.

"Really?" I asked raising my eye brow. "Hypersensitive?"

"Um… yeah," I could see he was lost as to where I was going. I crept my hand down his stomach watching his eyes roll back into his head, as he let out a shaky breath. "Bella," he moaned. He sucked in a long breath as my hand gently grasped his member in my hand. "Oh, oh god." He whispered.

"Take my panties off Edward," I told him. He opened his eyes and I saw fear and trepidation in their depths. He swallowed and finally complied. I saw him inhale as his chest came level with mine again as I released him from my hand.

"Your smell is driving me crazy," Edward said breathing in again, he reached for the clasp at my bra and help me remove it. "I can't hold back any more, please," he pleaded, eyeing my chest.

"Then don't" I said shaking my head. Edward eyes shot to mine. He took one of my nipples into his mouth, careful to cover his teeth with his lips his eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't stop the groan that came out. "Please Bella," he begged, nuzzling the underside of my breast, "tell me what to do."

I held him at his base, and rubbed the head up and down my slick folds. We both moaned out together. I lined him up with my entrance and grabbed his hip to pull him to me. "Fuck." I thought I heard him say once he was sheathed completely inside of me. I was in some small pain as I adjusted to him. He started to pull out but stopped when I moaned from the sensation. "Bella?" he asked.

"Move Edward, don't stop," I breathed out. Edward found a rhythm that I could match. I could feel the tension building deep inside. Edwards hand flew up to grasp at the headboard, gaining more leverage and deeper penetration. He was hitting all the right spots and I knew I was going to come. "Faster Edward," I called out to him, and his pace quickened.

"God, Bella," he whimpered, "so tight, and warm." His eyes flashed open with wonder, "oh god," his head fell back and I saw, more than I heard him say "fuck." He reached down and lifted my leg up on his shoulder, while still gripping the head board. From this new angle I couldn't hold back anymore, I screamed loudly, as Edward continued to plow into me. Edward slowed down "do you want me to stop?" Edward asked me.

"Are you done," I smirked at him, out of breath from the orgasm.

"Not even close," he smirked back at me.

"Do you trust me," I asked him.

"Yes," he said releasing my leg and bending down to kiss me. His hands ran up and down my sides. His thumb stroked the side of my breast at each pass.

"Roll over," I said against his lips, and he smiled and complied rolling us both over.

"Now this is something I could get used to," Edward said with a smug smile.

"Could you?" I asked bending down to lick his neck.

"Oh god, yes" he breathed out, as I started rolling my hips, His hands stroked my back. I sat back, Edward's one hand stayed on the small of my back as his other traveled down from my breast to my navel and back. I tossed my head back and braced myself against his legs. "Stunning," I heard Edward mumble, before sitting up and taking my nipple in his mouth. He gripped my hips as my head fell forward, catching his eyes. I was reaching my second orgasm. He helped increase the speed, his mouth open, panting. I watched in amazement as his eyes started changing. The bright golden color fading to a green color.

"Edward," I said but was drowned out, by his own words.

"Bella, I'm close," he said in a grunt, and in his vampire speed, I found myself back under him. His hands back on the headboard, as he thrust into me. He face contorted into a mask of painful pleasure as he came.

"Edward look at me," I said, as my orgasm took over, wanting to see his green orbs for as long as I could. We called each other's name as we peaked together, our bodies shuddering as one. I heard the wood splintering over my head, but didn't dare look away as Edward came down from his high.

His hands dropped as his head fell to my shoulder. I quickly pulled his face back up so I could stare into his eyes. "Bella," he said as his chest heaved with unneeded breath, "I feel human," he said smiling a smile I have never seen on his face before, "I feel human." He repeated, his still green eyes brimming with tears he wasn't able to shed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward your eyes," I whispered as I ran my fingers over his cheek.

"What," Edward said, taken aback.

"Their green," I said in awe. Edwards eyes widened, and in a flash he was at the dresser looking in the mirror.

"What's going on?" he asked to nobody. I walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, until he pulled me to him in a tight embrace. My phone started ringing and I reluctantly went over to the nightstand to answer it.

"Hello." I said turning back to Edward to see him staring into the mirror.

"Tell Edward not to flip out," Alice voice came through, followed by a giggle.

"It's fading," Edward said morosely, stepping away.

"Let me talk to him," Alice said still giggling, and Edward sighed, the next second, he was standing in front of me with his hand out in a silent offer for the phone. I handed it over.

"Alice did you know…" Edward paused. I heard Alice's muffled voice.

"Well you could have told me that before…" he was interrupted again by Alice's voice.

"Yeah, well, we really didn't pl…" again Alice broke in; his eyes now back to the warm topaz color shot over to me.

"Good bye Alice," Edward said exasperatedly before closing the phone. He placed the phone back on the nightstand.

"Well?" I asked.

"She said it was normal. It doesn't happen all the time but," he was cut off by my phone buzzing again. I picked up and answered it.

"Did you forget to mention something else, Alice?" I asked with a giggle.

"Bella, its Leah. Where the hell are you?" she asked. "Never mind, you need to get to Forks, to La Push now!" she demanded.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Its Jake Bella, we found Jake!" I looked to Edward as the phone fell from my hands to the carpeted floor with a thump.

* * *

**so what do you think? is this good news or bad news? hummm, makes you think, huh? dont forget to review, and vote. love you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**i worked and reworked this chapter. i wanted to make sure it was right. i was a woman on a mission. **

**about edwards eyes in the last chapter, no edward isnt going human. he just had his first orgasm, give the man a break. oh wait correction, that wasnt his first orgasm, just his first time having sex. edward wanted me to point that out. see, hes not a total prude.**

**dont forget that the sparkle awards are still taking votes. spread the word. **

**many thanks go out to each of you for reviewing my chapters, and for staying with me through out the whole "edward thing". you dont know what the reviews do for me. smmiskimen helped out bunches in this chapter as usual.**

**shannon!!! only 5 more days till halloween. party at pauls, whoo hoo!!!!!!**

**disclaimer: i dont own anything twilight, but stephenie if your reading this, please let me have jacob.**

* * *

"Well?" I asked.

"She said it was normal. It doesn't happen all the time but," he was cut off by my phone buzzing again. I picked up and answered it.

"Did you forget to mention something else, Alice?" I asked with a giggle.

"Bella, its Leah. Where the hell are you?" she asked. "Never mind, you need to get to Forks, to La Push now!" she demanded.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Its Jake Bella, we found Jake!" I looked to Edward as the phone fell from my hands to the carpeted floor with a thump.

"Oh god!" I screamed out and sunk to my knees. I was vaguely aware of Edward in front of me, trying to soothe me. I had wrapped my arms around myself and was rocking back and forth, as flashes of Jacob's face assaulted my mind. They had found him, and were bringing him home for a burial. How could I go back and stand over a grave knowing that he was going to be laid to rest in the cold, dark earth.

I heard Edward's voice talking, and then felt him shaking me. Then I felt the sting as his hand came out and made contact with my face. "Bella, listen damn it!" Edward cried. "Don't fall into some over dramatized coma," he said angrily, "listen to the whole damn story." I could hear Leah yelling for me through the phone that Edward had picked up and handed back to me. I placed the phone back to my ear, and looked into Edwards eyes.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Leah call my name.

"Yes," I whimpered out.

"Jake's alive." She sounded so quiet, but maybe it was just me. Edward's face fell for a split second before he jumped up. I watched him dash around the room, throwing clothes neatly back into the suit cases. "Come home and we will explain more, just come home. Jake's alive, Bella," Leah kept repeating.

"Can I talk with him," I said with a sob. Leah's end went silent.

"He's not here Bella," she said hesitantly. "I will explain when you get here. Meet us at Sam's ok?" I agreed and closed the phone to look at Edward who had just closed his phone as he walked back into the room, fully dressed. I hadn't even notice him leave the room.

"We have to leave now," he said grabbing up the suit cases.

"Edward," I started to say but he cut me off.

"Bella, just listen to me. We have to leave now. You have to get back there for him. We can discuss this later but right now Jacob is the only thing that matters" I nodded my sunken head as he walked out the door. "Get ready and I will meet you down stairs." He said with his back to me. I quickly got ready and tossed my discarded things in my carry on. I grabbed it and my purse and made my way down stairs. Edward silently took my carry on from me; I could see the pain in his eyes as he held open the front door for me.

"Edward," I began, but stopped as he winced.

"Bella," he sighed, "can we not do this?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the ground. "Can we not worry about this right now?" I saw his hand come up, but slowly fall back down to his side. "I can't…" he trailed off tilting his head away from me. "Let's just get back and see what happens," he whispered.

From the time we got into the car till we boarded the plane my mind was in over drive. Why wouldn't Jacob come home; why wouldn't Leah tell me anything more over the phone; what was I going to do about Edward; how was I going to explain my actions to Jacob; how would Jacob handle it; would he still want me? Edward must have sensed my internal struggle because he leaned over and blew his sweet breath over my face, dazzling me unconscious.

The next thing I knew Edward was coaxing me awake. I bolted out of my seat and off the plane with unusual speed and grace. We made our through the terminal to be greeted by Alice. She wasn't her normal perky self, embracing us in a quick hug and offer a sad smile.

Edward threw our luggage into the trunk; Alice took the back as Edward climbed in the driver seat of his Volvo, leaving me the passenger seat. I pulled out my cell to call Leah and let her know of our arrival. After hanging up with her Alice sat up and drilled me on Leah's initial phone call. If anyone could dissect eight sentences over and over for an hour, it was Alice. As we got closer to the familiar boarder line of La Push, the farther I sat up in the seat. I saw Carlisle's Mercedes pulled over to the side, only to pull behind us as we passed it, following all the way to Sam's.

We were met out front of the house by Sam. I walked to him as his arms opened to give him a quick hug. "Good to have you back, kiddo." He released me and led us around back to the rest of the awaiting pack. "So Leah," Sam began, "you going to fill us in on everything?" Leah let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders hung low.

"I told you that Seth and I went out camping," she began, Sam nodded in agreement, "but we really went looking for Jake."

"Are you crazy?" Sam bellowed, "There is a pack of rogue wolves out there. They have already killed two of our brothers and you were willing to just go off on your own?"

"I think you should hear her out," Edward said.

"You're an ass Sam," Leah said, earning a growl from him. "Any way, Seth and I were out searching the area again. We traveled deeper in than we had during the original search. We picked up an odd scent. It was Jake but," she paused mystified, "it wasn't."

"I'm not following you," Sam said squinting his eyes in confusion.

"Well I don't know how to explain it right," she paused, trying to collect her thoughts, "it was Jake minus the wolf smell."

"Ok… so what then," Sam asked.

"The smell kept getting stronger but we definitely started smelling other wolves so we backed off. We circled around and found ourselves on a mountain ridge. We looked down to see a very small development. There were only a few houses and they were in bad shape. We watched as some of them phased and left out, we guessed to patrol. We watched for awhile, just trying to get any information we could on them. We had been there for a few hours when we saw him."

My nerves which had been on edge during her recounting was getting worse, and I could feel myself falling but before I could, Edward was there to hold me up with his arm around my waist.

"Who did you see?" Sam asked curiously.

"Jake," Leah said. Everyone gasped out loud, before erupting into question after question. Sam just stood there, deep in thought. "There's more," Leah stated. "We came back down making sure not to go into their territory. We had come back around when we smelled him coming our way. Seth phased back and approached him. Seth tried to question him, but," she started to shake with sobs, "he didn't remember us. He didn't even know his name." she choked out. Sam came over and gently tucked her into his chest, trying to sooth her. That would explain why he hasn't come back. He didn't know he was missed.

"If the fight was as bad as Bella says, then he could have suffered a head injury severe enough to cause him to lose his memory." Carlisle theorized.

"Well shouldn't it have come back by now?" I asked, "He's supposed to heal rapidly."

"Trauma to the head is very iffy," he submitted, "He may never get it back."

"That's not an option," I spat. I started to say more but was cut off by Seth.

"And that's not all," Seth continued, as everyone shifted their eyes to him.

"No Seth," Leah hissed out.

"What?" Sam said leaning back from her, "we need to know everything Leah." He looked over to Seth.

"He wasn't alone," Seth said locking his gaze on me.

"What do you mean, was the other wolves with him," Sam asked as Edwards arm tightened around me.

"No," Seth said, shaking his head, "it was a girl, and from the looks of things, they were pretty cozy." All the air left my body with that single statement. I could feel everyone starring at me, the pitied looks passed over their faces but blurred quickly.

"Breath love," Edward whispered into my ear. I swallowed a breath, and regained some composure.

"So what now?" Embry asked.

"We go in and drag his ass home," Quil answered. "And we make him remember."

"I want to go," I said firmly stepping out of Edwards arms. "Maybe if he sees," I paused to swallow back the sob rushing up my throat, before starting again, "maybe if he sees me it will jog his memory."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Sam said.

"Well to hell with what you think," I said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, can someone please explain how the hell Seth and Leah could be phased and us not know what they were up to?" Jared popped in with a legitimate question.

"That's something I would like to know," Sam said.

"Sam really," Leah said pulling away from him, with a devilish grin, "I've learned to hide my thoughts from you. I have been phased before and you not even know it, I have even taught Seth how."

"That's not possible," Sam scoffed.

"Really?" Leah said crossing her arms, the grin on her face got bigger, "I'm not one to undermine your authority, oh great and wise alpha, but if you insist…" she said raising her hands in surrender, "I know a certain alpha who loves to sing N'Sinc songs, when he thinks he's phased and all alone." The yard erupted into laughter as Sam's jaw hit the ground. "And," Leah said raising her voice over the ruckus "can see why women drool over Justin Timberlake," she finished after everyone quieted down only to get them riled up again. She then proceeded to impersonate Justin while singing I'm Bringing Sexy Back, causing another round of boisterous chuckles to emerge.

"Alright," Sam said laughing at himself, "So we go to Jake," he said bringing everyone back to the matter at hand.

"And I'm coming too," I said.

"Bellaaa," he growled.

"Samm," I weakly growled back.

"I will keep her safe," Edward said.

"Fine," Sam sighed.

"So help me Bella," he said pointing his finger at me, "if anything happens to you, I will throw you over my knee and give you the beating of your life." I just smiled at him. "We need to strategize," Sam said addressing the group, "Bella, how many wolves do you remember from the dream?"

"Six," I answered, thinking back over the dream again.

"Ok we will leave Brady and Collin here. That leaves six of us. That evens the odds," Sam said thinking out loud.

"How about we better those odds," Emmett called from behind me.

"You offering?" Sam said with a smirk.

"You damn right," Emmett replied.

"Ok so how many are coming to the party?" Sam quipped back.

"I'm game," Jasper said.

"Count me in as well," Carlisle said.

"You know I wouldn't miss a chance to party." Alice chimed in.

"I will stay here," said Esme, in her melodic voice, "I'm afraid I wouldn't be much help, but I promise to have plenty of food waiting for you all, when you come home." She said with a smile. Sam walked over to her, looked her in the eye, and then bent down to hug her. He stepped back with a warm smile.

"Feel free to use my home," he recommended, "maybe you could keep an eye on our girls while we're gone?"

"I would love to." Esme's face broke out into bright smile.

"This is the plan," Sam said turning back to the rest of us, "we follow Seth and Leah back to the ridge. We play stake out for a while, feel the place out. Once we learn more, we'll go from there. Everyone ready to go now?"

"We need a tent for Bella," Edward said.

"I got one inside," Sam said throwing his thumb over his shoulder, "anything else?" he asked looking over the small group. Nothing but silence following his question, "alright then, lets go."

"Hop on," Edward said turning and offering me his back, as the pack walked off to the woods. I could hear them phasing as Sam came out with a pack and handed it Alice. She tossed it on as Edward dashed off with me clinging to his back like a spider monkey.

Leah was the fastest of the wolves just as Edward was the fastest of the Cullen's, so we were ahead of the others. Having only slept on the plane for a few hours was starting to wear me down. Not to mention the fact that Edward was like holding on to an iceberg. My body shivered and my grip loosened so Edward stopped, calling Leah over.

"Could Bella ride on your back," Edward asked her. I saw her large eye roll but then laid down on the moss covered ground. Edward knelt down so I could hop off, but had to move quickly to catch me as I stumbled. "Careful love," he said with a chuckle, "you don't want that spanking from Sam."

"Funny," I said as I walked over to Leah.

"I think I would find it quite amusing to see Sam tan that little hid of yours," Edward gave me a wicked smirk as he helped me up onto Leah.

"Keep it up and I'll sic Seth on you again," I said as I situated myself on Leah. She let out a bark of a laugh, as she stood.

"See something you like, pup?" Edward said grinning at Leah. She let out a low growl.

"I thought you could control those thoughts of yours?" Edward replied to something she must have thought. The conversation was grating on my nerves.

"Let's go Leah," I growled at her.

"Any time," Edward said roughly looking straight at her. I shot him a deadly look.

"Wait," he stammered "you heard that out of context," he hurriedly said and I turned my nose up at him. Leah let out another bark. "Oh hell, never mind," he said exasperatedly. I heard the others laughing as we took off. I leaned into Leah, trying to get as warm as I could as the cold air whipped around me. At some point I must have dozed off. I sat up realizing that we had stopped and looked around. Leah laid down and I slid off into Edwards waiting arms.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, yawning.

"A few hours. The bigger question is how did you sleep while ridding and not falling off?" Edward asked with his crooked smile.

"I would fall asleep on Jake's back sometimes," I said shrugging my shoulders. "If you lay between the shoulder blades you won't fall off."

"Good to know," he said. I saw that the other pack members were phased into their human forms, laying on their stomachs looking over the edge of the cliff. I walked over and when I was close enough dropped down to crawl over. I looked down to see the small houses but couldn't make anything else out. We were too high up.

"Can you see him?" I asked Seth who was right beside me.

"No," he said.

"Well then let's just go get him," I suggested.

"We need to wait Bella," Sam said. "We can't go in there with our guns out."

"Then what do we do? Wait for him to come walking out into the woods and kidnap him." I asked. I didn't care what drama would ensue, but I wanted Jacob home now.

"Works for me," Quil said.

"Dick," I said called over to him.

"No I think he's right," Sam agreed, "that way we can avoid the others. No fight, no mess, and no one gets hurt."

"But what if Jake phases and tries to fight you?" I asked worriedly. Quil snorted.

"I don't think he could take us all on," Quil replied.

"What if someone gets hurt," I shot back.

"Bella, we got this. Chill Hun," Embry said.

"Ughhh!!! So help me if anyone of you hurt him, I will have Alice kick you so hard in your balls that you will choke on them." I growled looking at each one I could see.

"And what makes you think I would help you with that?" Alice asked from somewhere behind me. I turned my head to find her.

"A life time shopping partner," I offered smugly, "and dress up Bella time at your choosing."

"Sold!!" she sang. I turned my head back to glare over at the boys.

"Oh man," Embry whined, "that's not cool Bella."

"Hey!!" Alice called. I turned to see her eyeing Embry. She took two of her fingers, pointing them at her eyes and then pointed back over to Embry. I couldn't help but giggle.

"First you sic Seth on Edward and now you're going to sic the pixie on us." Embry whispered before letting out "fuck!!" I turned to see Alice standing beside him. "That was my shin, Tinker bell." He cried pulling his leg up to rub.

"Down girl," I said, joining in with everyone else's chuckles.

"Come on Bella. You need to rest." I heard Edward say. I scooted my way back and stood. Edward had already pitched the tent and had the sleeping bag rolled out.

"I don't know if I can sleep," I said crawling inside and snuggling up into the bag.

"I can help you with that," Edward smiled and he crawled in beside me. He worked his magic and I was out again.

I woke up to Sam calling me. I sat up to see Seth and Embry laying in their wolf forms on both sides of me. No wonder why I was so warm. "Lets get a move on kiddo," he said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Lets go bring our boy home." He said as we shared a smile. I had put my worries with Edward to the back of my mind. My main goal right now, was to bring my wolf home.

* * *

**darn! no jacob yet. well i'll tell you what, i have most of chapter 18 done. show me how bad you have missed jacob. you review and i'll give you a taste of the next chapter. right now we stand at 360 reviews, if we get 30 more reviews, i'll post. suggestion, check and see if you have reviewed all my chapters, that would up the number too. **

**you guys are the greatest. love ya!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**two words: the reunion.**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

* * *

I woke up to Sam calling me. I sat up to see Seth and Embry lying in their wolf forms on both sides of me. No wonder why I was so warm. "Let's get a move on kiddo," he said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Let's go bring our boy home." He said as we shared a smile. I had put my worries with Edward to the back of my mind. My main goal right now, was to bring my wolf home.

We sprinted down a rough trail, me on Edward's back. We had been running for about fifteen minutes when Edward slowed to a stop. I slid off of his back at the edge of the forest. I could see a small lake ahead. The sun had just starting to sink down in the horizon, setting the world on fire with its colorful exit. I could make out a noise far down to our left; a sound that I had lived for, and had once tried to die when I thought was no more. The voice brought back so many things; memories, feelings, regret. They were all running rampant in my body, pushing me forward, and then I saw him. He looked the same but his hair had gotten longer, falling over his massive shoulders. I took two slow steps and just when I went to pick up the momentum, I found myself locked in an iron embrace as Edward pulled me back to him. I was then awakened from my trance as I heard a female's voice. I saw her as she rushed into Jacob's arms and kissed him soundly. My body went stiff in Edward's arms, and I fought back the vomit that came burning up my throat.

"Wait," Edward said so low in my ear, I almost didn't hear him. "Let Sam go first." I watched as Sam brushed past us, giving my arm a gentle rub as he walked by. I heard Edward whisper something and Sam's head nodded as he carefully walked out. I watched as Jacob turned to the approaching Sam.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked, sliding the girl behind him. Sam raised his hands in an offer of peace.

"You don't know me?" Sam said.

"No." Jacob said firmly.

"My name is Sam, and we have been looking for you Jacob." Jacob stiffened and took a step back. "Whoa, there kiddo. I just want to talk." Sam's calming voice had no effect on Jacob, but I felt a wave of peace fall over me. I looked to Jasper, who gave me a knowing smile. My eyes returned to Jacob and saw his stance soften.

"Jacy let's go." I heard the girl say as she tugged on his arm.

"No, wait. What do you remember?" Sam said quickly

"I got banged up pretty bad from a fall off the ridge." Jacob answered.

"And do you remember anything before this… _fall_?" Sam asked.

"No," Jacob sighed, but then his face lit up as he turned to the girl, "and frankly I don't want to. I've found my life here to be worthwhile," he said pulling the girl into his arms, staring at her adoringly. "I lost my memories but I found love." The kiss he placed on her burned my soul, and with a strength I didn't know I possessed, I wrenched myself from Edward. I ran out into the moonlight.

"Jacob no!" I cried. Sam caught me as I tried to fly past him. I watched as Jacob's arms fell from around the girl's shoulders and his body rotated toward me. His brows dropped on his face in a look of deep concentration.

"I know you," he said moving toward me. There were only a few feet separating us.

"Yes," I breathed in a whisper, and Sam let me go. I met Jacob in the middle, and stared up at him.

"I have dreamt of your face," he said reaching his hand out to cup my face. We were transfixed on each other; I could see Jacob trying to pull everything together, wanting to remember. My body finally felt whole again. Nothing else mattered now, I thought as I leaned into his body, his arms wrapping around me in a peaceful, familiar embrace. His head fell to my shoulder, burying into my hair, causing us both to sigh. "I don't know you, but I know this," he murmured.

"Bella, Jake," Sam's warning voice broke through our clouded bliss, "we got trouble." We both turned our heads toward him, and I saw the others coming out of the forest, just as I heard the most chilling voice come from behind us. Standing there with a sneer on her face was Victoria

"Oh, I would say big trouble," the evil mirth seeping into every syllable. "Never send a dog to do a vampires job," she said clicking her tongue. My vision started to turn red again, but as it panned out I could see that she wasn't alone this time. I lost count after the twelfth vampire strode out of the cover of the forest. My protectors took their stance in front of us, barricading us behind them.

There was no battle cry or warning as all hell broke loose. One second we were at a total stand still the next there were growls and snarls everywhere, bodies colliding and falling, vampire bits raining down around us, as Jacob's arms tightened around me. I saw a blur moving towards us, my body started to shake uncontrollably. I tried to brace myself for the impact but the blur shot to the left and all that was remaining was Edward with his arms out stretched. He gave me a wink and took off for another vampire, giving Embry some difficulties. Jacob's hair was whipping around his face, a look of panic flashed into his eyes. "Lily!!!" he called, letting his hold lighten.

"Jacy!!" we heard her call. Jasper appeared in front of us.

"Go to the girl. Go back to the settlement. Get help." He ordered. Jacob pulled me along to Lily, grabbing her hand we ran towards the forest. The sounds of the battle were deafening. I noticed for the first time since finding him, that Jacob wasn't his normal temperature. In fact, his hand felt like ice, and he was stumbling a bit. His breathing, I realized, was heavy. Jacob was reacting like a normal… _human._

"Why don't you phase?" I called out to his back as he pushed through the undergrowth.

"What? I'm not a wolf!" he said incredulously. I halted in my step, my hand lost its grip on Jacob's and I fell hard on my knees. I cried out from the pain.

"Are you ok? Can you get up?" Jacob panted above me. "I don't think I can carry you back, you have to get up." I stared up at him in shock. My eyes wandered up from his legs clad in jeans up to his waist past his shirt covered abs. they continued up his chest past the pendent that was lying on his sternum to his strong jaw line, full lips, and locked on his eyes. I rose to my feet with shaky legs. I held my head up and looked at him defiantly.

"You are Jacob Ephraim Black. You are Quileute, the wolf is your brother, and therefore so are you. You are next to become alpha, and chief. It is your destiny, and I'm…" I broke off, and looked down. Jacob leaned in and raised my head with his hand.

"And you're, what?" he asked, his eyes burrowing into my soul. I looked away, but didn't say anything.

"And you're, what?" he asked again more firmly this time. My eyes shot back to him as I answered.

"I'm your imprint," I said, and heard Lily gasp behind Jacob, as his hand fell away. Just then I heard a sound that made my blood run cold.

"No!!!!" I heard Lily scream as she pushed Jacob and me out of the way as a stealthy vampire crashed into her, latching onto her neck. I heard the slurping noises as he drained her life from him, before Edward ripped him off of her limp body. She fell to the floor with a silent thud, and Jacob scrambled to his feet to rush to her side. I saw Edward tearing the vampire apart before pulling out a Zippo, sending its body ablaze.

"Lily," I heard Jacob's broken voice say. I looked over to see him cradling her in his arms, tears streaming down his face. "Why did you have to be so stupid?" he asked her. I watched her hand come up to cup his face as I felt two strong marble arms wrap around me. I looked up into Edward's face.

"Is she going to change?" I asked him. Edward closed his eyes and took a deep unneeded breath.

"No love, she was drained too much. She won't have to live with this curse." I turned my tear filled eyes back to Jacob and Lily. I watched the girls hand run down over Jacob's jaw past his neck and come to a stop on his pendent.

"I love you," she whispered, and with the last of her strength she tore the necklace free. I watched her hand slowly fall away as she took her last breath, just a second before her body fell from Jacob's arms as he clutched his head. I felt Edward fall to my side holding his head in the same fashion as Jacob, both screaming out in pain. I panicked; I didn't know what was going on.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked him, trying to pull his hands away.

"Memories…aghhh, too much… aghhh!!!!" he screamed.

"Oh this is rich," I heard Victoria's laughter before she entered. "How lucky am I?" she asked as she walked slowly up to Jacob, still screaming in pain. "A three for one deal." She smirked.

"Get away from him," I snarled at her. Once again my vision turned red as my body started to shake. I could feel my muscle cramping though out my body, and it felt like it was on fire.

"Or what?" she asked, and with a blink, her hand was around my throat. "Are you going to bore me to death?" she chuckled. "I can have so much fun with this. I know," she paused with a little gasp, "I will kill them, and you can watch." I growled at her, it was a deep, low rumble in my chest. "I'm impressed," she said with mock approval, "and for that, I'm willing to make you an offer." She said letting me go. I glared at her, while trying to hold myself together. She stepped back, Edward on her right and Jacob on her left. "You choose which one you want? Your vampire," she says as she waved her hand over Edward, still withering in agony, "or your wolf," she said, repeating the motion over Jacob. "Which one is your Romeo?" she asked as her hands were held like a scale, "and which one is your Paris?" She was asking me to balance their lives, their very worth to me, "Hmm?" She cocked her eyebrow, "what, can't decide?" she paused, "then you lose both!" Everything moved in slow motion. I screamed for Jacob as she went for him. The second her muscles contracted in movement, my scream turned into a fierce growl. I fell forward but caught myself not with hand but paws. I didn't have a chance to think, before I saw the look of pure terror on Victoria's face. I snarled at her, as she step back away from them.

"Bella?" I turned my head to Jacob who was trying to get up. In my second of distraction, Victoria lunged at me. "Watch out!!" I heard Jake scream as she landed a kick into my shoulder, crushing it in. I howled out in agony and fell. I saw Victoria make her escape quickly, hearing the others coming.

Jacob crawled over to me, stopping to shake his head, every couple of feet. Edward got to me first. I could feel the chill off his hands as they traced my body. "Bella, what the hell?" Edward asked.

"You need to calm down Bella," Jacob said from beside Edward. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. I was suddenly crowded as the rest of my family showed up. "Calm down Bella, breath." Jacob said I whined out. Edward took my snout into his hand and blew his cool breath into my face. Immediately my heart rate decreased and I could feel myself relaxing. Like a rubber band that had been pulled too tight, my body snapped back. I saw both of them move with the familiar speed as they both stripped off their shirts. I was curled up on my side, still shaking slightly.

"I will take care of Bella," Edward said covering me with his button down shirt, "you take care of…Lily," Edward lifted me up in his arms. I saw some new faces among the group.

"Edward take Bella back to La Push," Sam ordered, "we have some _issues_ to work out here?" he said looking back at the new faces.

"Wait," I told Edward, "Jake?" I saw him flinch with Lily's body in his arms, "are you coming home?" He turned to me with a weak smile, his eyes dull.

"Yes, I'm coming home." He stated before following the rest of the pack into the darkness of the forest.

"Bella, why don't you rest? I know that you're in pain, and I promise to keep from jostling you, but sometimes it can't be avoided." He said.

"So help me god, Edward, if you do that breath thing on me again, I will have Alice castrate you," I said annoyed. He just chuckled.

"I think you could do that yourself now," he laughed. "You don't need the hired guns anymore," he added with his crooked smile.

"True," I said smugly, "don't piss me off Cullen," I said giving him a serious glare before erupting into laughter. I had to stop from the sharp pain in my arm.

"See, your still hurt," Edward said worried.

"I'll be fine just fine. Lets get going." I rolled my eyes as Edward cradled me into his chest, running full speed. Edward would slow down when the terrain got too rough. As soon as we got back to Emily's my nose was assaulted with an array of delectable scents.

Once inside, Carlisle checked me over. Esme insisted that he put my arm in a sling against my protest, but finally gave in to ease her worrying. I paced the floor as Edward's eyes followed my every step. "Bella you need to rest. At least sit down."

"Fine," I huffed out, planting myself down. It wasn't long before my lids got heavy and I was out.

"Bella," I heard, "Bells, wake up." I knew that warm inviting voice. I opened my eyes to a vision I thought I would never see again. Jacob was sitting on the edge of the couch beside me. I sat up, throwing my arms around his neck.

"You came back," I said repeatedly.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I'm home for good." He breathed out. He wasn't close enough, so I pulled him tighter to me. His hands moved to my sides, slowly pushing me away. I was confused, after all this time, all I wanted to do was hold him, feel him, just to make sure he was real.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We need to talk," he said looking down at his hands.

"A…about…t what, "I stuttered.

"I have something to tell you, but…" he paused taking in a breath, "I want you to hear me out."

"O...okay," I said swallowing.

"Let me start off by saying how much I missed you." He smiled his warm smile for a second. "I didn't even know," he whispered. It took everything I had in me not to ask the obvious question. "Sam said you saw the fight?" he asked, I just nodded. "The necklace you saw them put on me was a charm of sorts. It knocked out my wolf. It was as if I never phased, had never been exposed to vampires. I was a human, with human weaknesses. I was as strong, as fast, and I healed just as any other human would. Dr. Cullen thinks that I hit my head, causing the amnesia. I couldn't remember anything or anyone. Since the wolf inside lay dormant, it was as if I never imprinted." I could see the drops of tears land in his lap, as I gasped.

"I didn't know you, I didn't remember you, and I hadn't imprinted," he rushed out, "so therefore I… didn't love you." My body went cold. "I'm so sorry Bella," he cried, "I did love Lily, we made…love," I stood up from the couch, Jacob's hand shot out to stop me from running out. "But I didn't love her as much as I love you," he back peddled.

"I thought nothing was stronger than the imprint." I whispered.

"It was everything, the amnesia, the charm…" he pleaded. I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of here, I needed to think. "You have to understand," he beseeched me.

"No, I _need_ to get out of here;" I sniffled "now please let me go." I grunted trying to pull away. The door busted open, Edward standing in the frame. His eyes darted from me to Jacob and back again.

"Let her go, Jake." Edward said in calm, pacifying way.

"This is none of your concern," Jacob shot over to Edward. I managed to yank my hand away. I dove into Edward's arms. Burying my face into his neck, crying. Edward soothed me by rubbing my back and shushing me.

"You didn't," Jacob said behind me. His statement immobilized me. I couldn't think much less, move. "Tell me you didn't," Jacob paused, I still didn't answer. I saw Edward lift his chin; I shirked away as I finally turned to face him. He gasped, "You DID." He came over to lean over into Edward, his chest vibrating.

"I'm sorry," I begged, watching his eyes bore into Edwards.

"I asked you to watch over her," he said looking Edward up and down, "not FUCK her!" I recoiled even more into Edward's arms before he shoved me behind himself, letting out a growl at the insult.

"You will not cheapen what we did by those words," Edward snarled. He managed to shove me out of the way before Jacob came crashing into him, sending them out the door. Jacob landed hard on Edward landing a punch into his jaw. Edward countered by kicking him off, sending Jacob into the air. Jacob twisted in the air, phased and landed on all four, charging full force for Edward. I screamed for them to stop, as the heat took over my body yet again. Jacob voice came running through my head.

"I _knew_ better than to trust a filthy leech," he said, as they circled each other. In a move my eyes wouldn't have caught before my transformation, Jacob sprung for Edward. I dove in between them, lowered my head, and pulled my lips back over my canines.

"Jacob stop," I said, my voice solid. His paws dug into the dirt as he came to stop in front of me.

"So it's like that," he said as the dust settled, his body falling into the same stance as mine.

"No," I said, "I thought you were dead, Jake. I did what you told me to do, that day in the hospital. I let fate lead me, I lived. Hell I didn't want to, I wanted to die. I wanted the pain to end." I whined.

"You should have known I was alive, you gave up on me, on us!" he shouted causing me to draw back.

"I didn't feel you inside of me anymore, but" I paused for effect, "you dreamed of me. You knew my face, and yet you moved on!" I screeched back at him, causing him to lift his head, and drop his stance. Everything went quiet……

"I need to think," he stated taking off into the woods.

"Jake wait, please," I begged him.

"Bella, I love you so much, but I just need to clear my head. I need to work all this through," he said, sounding more like his self, "we both do." He said in a low timbre. "I'll call you when I'm ready to talk."

I whimpered, "I love you Jake,"

"Love you more," he said, as I felt him shift back. I let out a long howl, hoping he understood what it meant.

* * *

**wow!! you guys blew me away with the reviews. i just cant get over that. at post we have 439. thats crazy!!!! thank you all soo soo much. i will get on the reviews and reply to them as soon as im done here.**

**well you guys all but beat down my door for this so i just saved the authors note for down here. thanks to everyone who reviewed, really guys the response was mind blowing. i know i told you that i would send you a taste of this chapter in a reply, but i got so many that i wanted to finish the chapter first. i hope it worked for you. **

**thanks to smmiskimen for all her hard work on this chapter. whew, you are a goddess!!!**

**now do you think you could do it again? lol. review please.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**sorry guys. you know i always try and post one chapter on the weekend, but i had so much going on. i finally got to meet my totally awesome twi-twin, and beta. thats right ladies and gents. shannon and i partied this weekend and i had a blast. please forgive me for not posting, we both had a lot of things going on. i want to give a huge shout out to goldengirl for all her input in making this chapter something to post. i know i have made you all suffer for too long now, so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"I didn't feel you inside of me anymore, but," I paused for effect, "you dreamed of me. You knew my face, and yet you moved on!" I screeched back at him, causing him to lift his head, and drop his stance. Everything went quiet……

"I need to think," he stated taking off into the woods.

"Jake wait, please," I begged him.

"Bella, I love you so much, but I just need to clear my head. I need to work all this through," he said, sounding more like his self, "we both do." He said in a low timbre. "I'll call you when I'm ready to talk."

I whimpered, "I love you Jake."

"Love you more," he said as I felt him shift back. I let out a long howl, hoping he understood what it meant.

After I phased back I decided that it would be best to go back to Charlie's instead of the Cullen's. I didn't want to cause anymore problems with Jacob and me, Edward agreed. Alice met us at the house, opening the door to her Porsche to let Luna out. She bounded over to me, her tail wagging in greeting. Edward and Alice bid me good night, but I did catch a look of despair on his face before getting back into his Volvo.

"Bells, that you?" I heard Charlie call from in front of the TV.

"Yeah dad," I called over my shoulder as I was pulling out Luna's food and water dishes from the cabinet. I heard Charlie's heavy boot clad steps as he made his way to the kitchen.

"What are you doing home?" he questioned from the doorway.

"Can't I come home?" I asked tossing him a tired smile over my shoulder.

"Always," he said shaking his head. "So am I correct in assuming that Jacobs ok?" shocked by his question I spun around to face him. "Billy said that he had lost his memory, stayed up on a local rez in Canada," he said nodding his head. "We all gave up on him, thought the worst, but not Leah," a smile came across his face, "that girl would argue with a brick wall if it would talk back to her." We both chuckled. He walked farther into the kitchen, pulled out the chair, and sat down. "I also heard that it was seeing you again that triggered his memory," his eyebrow was raised in accusation.

"Dad I'm just really tired, can we talk about this later?" I asked with a sigh. The day's events had been wearing me down, I felt myself slumped against the counter. Charlie just sat there for a second before nodding his head; he got up and made his way back to ESPN.

I straightened up the kitchen, discarding empty containers and throwing anything away that smelled like feet. Luna had taken up a spot in the corner, dozing away, but jumped up as I called her to follow me upstairs. She hopped up on the bed and watched as I shed my borrowed clothes. After I had tucked myself in, she came up and laid her head on my hip as I found my normal sleeping position on my side. As much as I wanted to think about the day's events, where Jacob and I stood, my body disagreed. I closed my eyes to rest only to open later to a bright sunny day in Forks.

I kept to myself the next day, not leaving my room for anything other than necessities. The hours of the day ticked by with no call from Jacob, I began to panic. Later that night, after waking from a nap, I walked out to relieve myself when I heard Charlie's voice downstairs.

"…don't know what's going on… she hasn't been out of her room all day… I don't care if their having problems…well Jake needs to man up, and talk to her…so he comes home only to run away when he has some completion?... you know as well as I do that she suffered…he needs to get his head out of his ass and come talk to her...she did nothing wrong," I managed to end my eavesdropping, taking care of my needs. I walked back to my room and gasped. Edward was sitting in my rocking chair.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," he said with heavy tone. "How have you been?"

"I don't know Edward, how should I feel? I thought my boyfriend was dead; I tried to move on and ended falling for you. Only to find out that Jacob wasn't dead, he fell in love with another girl. And I don't want to hurt either of you." I was pacing the room, flailing my arms as the answers flew out of my mouth. Edward got up, walked over to me, and embraced me in a gentle hug.

"I told you I would never make you choose between Jacob and me. If Jacob hadn't left we would have never been together. I will cherish every beautiful moment we shared. How do I even compete?" he said with a smile. I didn't like where this was going.

"You sound like your saying good bye," I said pulling away.

"I am," his head fell and my breathing became erratic.

"So you're leaving me," I said, shocked, grabbing my chest. "This is perfect," I snorted as I sat down on my bed, "I'm a horrible person." Turning my head from him, I fought back the tears.

"No you're not," Edward said kneeling down, "and I promise to come back." I lifted my head up in disbelief. "You and Jacob need to reconnect and my being here will only complicate things. You and I both know that Jacob is the better choice. With me, you would have aged while I stayed forever young, and knowing you," he leveled his gaze at me, with a smirk, "you would have wanted me to change you, and that's something I could never bring myself to do. Besides you never forget your first love," he said cutting his eyes to me.

"What about the others?" I asked my voice unsteady.

"They are still staying but I'm 'going away to college'" he said with air quotes and grin. I didn't find anything remotely humorous about the situation. Jacob had left me and now Edward was leaving. I couldn't look at him, Edward sighed breaking the long silence, as he stood he placed a soft kiss on the top of my head, "good bye Bella," with a blink he was gone.

Left alone to muse my thoughts, I became more and more agitated. The fact of both Jacob and Edward leaving seemed to be more that I could handle. As I fell to my knees I felt the world crumble down around me. The more I thought the harder I trembled, and my vision turned crimson. I knew I was on the edge; I had to make break for the woods. I couldn't chance the front door, for fear of phasing in front of Charlie. I opted for the window, barely making it past the seal, before the change occurred.

My mind was a swirling with different thoughts as my newly phased paws hit the ground. I started to think back on everything that had brought me to this point.

_I heard a noise from where Jacob had disappeared; I raised my eyes to see Jacob standing there. I launched myself into his arms as my legs found their way around his waist, my lips found his. He pulled away breathing hard. He sat me down and cupped both cheeks and looked deeply in my eyes. "I promise I will come back," he said forcing me to have faith in him and in our love with his eyes, "and when I do, I'm going to marry you Isabella Swan." He kissed me and in that kiss I told him I loved him with everything I was. My eyes were closed during the kiss, my lips turned cold as a breeze brushed across them. When I opened my eyes Jacob Black was gone…_

I notice the memories were almost echoing back at me. The day he left was a hard day for me, a dark day, and although I had bright moments, the days only got darker.

_In a flash we were surrounded by several wolves. I didn't get a chance to count as they all pounced on Jacob and Paul. I lost sight of them in the sea of canines and fur. I tried to get to him but my feet failed me. I watched in horror as Jacob flung one after another off of him, trying to gain some ground. I heard a painful howl and looked to my right to see Paul down. Another wolf was going in for the kill as I saw him; he lunged for the attacking wolf, but was struck down in midair as a larger wolf knocked him into a large tree base. Jacob hit it hard and slid down. His body phased back, he was bruised and bloody. I looked over to Paul to see him in the same shape. One of the attacking wolves phased back and made his way to Jacob. He had what looked to be a piece of thin leather. He crouched down to Jacob and as he slipped the cord over Jacobs head, my vision became blurred and everything went black…_

I winced from that thought. Even after dreaming it, I still couldn't stomach Jacob in that condition.

"_Bella?" Sam asked, calling my attention to him. "Can you feel Jake?" he speared me with his gaze. I thought about what he asked, and my heart sank._

"_No, I…. I can't." My voice cracked with the dreaded answer. "Why, what does this mean?" I asked squeezing Billy's hand tighter. I heard Leah sobbing and looked to her. Quil had his arms around her holding her up as she buried her head in his chest, her fists clenched against his chest, tears rolling down her face. Embry was shaking, his eyes glistening, and Jared's face was blank. I turned back to Sam as he lifted an arm for Emily to tuck herself in his body, silent tears falling down her scarred face…_

"_We can usually feel the other members of the pack because of our bloodlines. Especially before or after they phase, but we haven't felt Jake and Paul since right after things went black, but an imprint…" he paused, taking a breath and looking at me. "An imprint can always feel their wolf. The pair can feel each other because their souls are always connected. The only case that an imprint or a wolf can't feel each other is if one…" I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "Passes on." I exhaled... _

"_No." I said quietly. "You may believe that but Jake promised he would come back." My voice got louder with each word. "My heart says that he will come back." _

I should have just listened to my heart, but my heart was being pulled into two different directions.

"_They found a body." Edward's voice cracked. I fell to the floor, silent tears streaming down my face. I was hyperventilating. I took a long, deep, breath and closed my eyes as my head fell back to my shoulder blades. _

"_Noooooo!!!!!" _

_I don't know how long I screamed. When I did finally stop, I was being shaken hard. Someone was talking to me as the violent shivers raced through my body. "Bella," Edwards frantic voice called, "it's not Jacob." I opened my eyes to his topaz orbs full of concern. "It's not Jake." His voice had dropped. I could see the saddened look on his stone like face. "It's Paul," he breathed out, "they found Paul." I heard nails scratching and small paws hitting the hardwood floor, I looked up just in time as Luna bounded into me. I wrapped my arms around her neck, and buried my face in her soft fur. _

I think this was the day I started letting go. I knew how fierce a fighter Paul had been, and combined with Jacob's natural leadership abilities, they were a force to be reckoned with, but with Paul losing the battle what did that mean for Jacob?

"_Now, now Bella. Don't you wanna know how I watched as your Jacob died?" she asked with mock surprise. I choked on the bile that had risen into my mouth. "That right Bella. Your sweet Jacob's demise was the product of all my hard work." I was stunned. Why would any wolf want to help a vampire? "It was simple really to get them to do my bidding. All it took was kidnapping the alpha's imprint. He promised to do anything as long as I wouldn't kill her. I gave him my demands and well," she snorted, "the rest is history." I tried to process all of this information, as my head spun with the shock. "If it brings you any peace," she said with a soothing voice, "they gave him and his friend a traditional ceremony. They threw his wrapped body into a fire, saying something about him now being one with nature or some crap like that." She said uncaringly. "I didn't care. I watched while the man you loved burned. It was fitting, seeing as how you two watched as my James burned." Her voice grew ferocious as her hand came around my throat. My feet were dangling in the air as she pulled her lips back, exposing her glistening teeth. I could feel her icy cold breath on my neck when she froze. She jerked her head up. "No," she said in a whisper, "I will not kill you." My eyes which I had closed, bracing myself for the warm embrace of death, shot open. I saw that the evil smile had returned to her perfect face. "You will walk this earth for eternity wallowing in misery," she said in a low menacing voice. "Maybe the freaks would take you in," she pondered out loud. "As I, myself wouldn't be able to stomach your appearance."_

Having to relive this one caused me to taste bile in my throat. Hearing her describe Jacob's body being thrown on the fire only confirmed my deepest fears, ending what little hope I had left.

"_Can I speak to you for a minute Bella?" Sam said, and it was Edward's turn to stiffen. I just nodded and stood up, following Sam and the rest of the pack out the door. I watched as the rest of the pack, except Sam who had stopped and turned to me, walked into the woods. I turned to face Sam. "Bella, I don't care how you move on," he said placing a hand on each of my shoulders, "Jake would have wanted you happy. No matter that you chose, but" he paused, "he would want you to be safe. Live but be safe, ok?" I hugged him quickly and pulled away. _

Sam was only doing what he thought was right, what he thought Jacob would have wanted, what he would have wanted Emily to do.

"_Jake always liked my dirty mind." I stated before I thought it, tears filling my eyes. I flinched away from Edward. "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't …" he turned to me, placing his hand on my cheek, wiping them away. _

"_It's ok love," he said smiling down at me, "that's a happy memory. No need to shed tears over it. Keep those with you. They will make you stronger." He pulled me into a comforting embrace._

"_It just that I feel like I'm throwing him up in your face," I said blubbering on his shoulder. _

"_No love, you aren't throwing him in my face." He said as he tried to console me, "He is very much a part of you and will always be. I can never replace his love for you." He said stepping away, cupping my face in his hands "Just let me in. Let me love you."_

"_I want to, I really do, but something keeps holding me back." I said clinging to his shirt, "I want that feeling again, I want to love with all my being but I just can't seem to let go."_

"_I don't want you to let go." Edward said shaking his head, "I want you to hold on to everything you felt with him. Just add to it with me. Don't lose yourself just because you are trying to love again." He said his eye boring into mine. "You can be happy again, you just have to try. Don't give up."_

Edward was so patient and kind, a real friend. Edward was willing to embrace my broken state, and try to heal the wounds. He never tried to take Jacob place, envious of it.

"_Beautiful." That one word crashed into me._ _"Edward, no." I said trying to push him off, "no Edward stop," I whimpered, and he froze, pulling away with a look of confusion. I jumped up and grabbed my shirt as I stumbled to the door, flinging it open. I ran into Alice as I was pulling my shirt over my head. I could hear Edward calling for me, as I tossed a sorrowful look at Alice as I passed. I heard Alice call for Emmett and jasper as a hand shot out around my wrist. _

It felt wrong to be with him, but he made me feel alive for the first time since Jacob had left. I knew if could love even half as much as Jacob, Edward could do it. Although I knew I would never love him like my Jacob.

"_Let me guess," he said, "you have feeling for the Cullen boy and feel like your betraying Jake." he stated and I jerked my head up in surprise._

"_How did you know?" I asked on a whisper._

"_I'm not blind Bella. That boy has had it for you since day one. Jake knew there for we all knew." He said casually. "Did you know that Jake went to the Cullen's before he left?"_

"_Yes, Alice came by to get me not long after he left," I said swallowing back the sob._

"_Yes, but he also told Edward to watch over you, to take care of you. He knew how Edward felt about you. That if it came down to it, he would fight a fiercely for you as Jake would." He leaned up and rested his elbows on his knees. "Jake knew that we would all die before something would get to you, but he specifically sought out Edward, another man who he knew loved you just as deeply as he did, to entrust your care to." I couldn't fight the sobs anymore. _

"_I'm so confused," I cried._

"_Choosing between them shouldn't be that hard." Sam said. "Now imagine being in love with someone, someone who you have chosen, made plans to share a life with, and then you imprint on someone else. You have to stare at that broken heart every day, and know that you're the reason they hold that resentment. You feel their pain." He sighed. "That is what I live through every day with Leah, but she understands, just like Jake would." He finished quietly. _

"_Jake would want me to move on with Edward," I asked incredulously, "a leech, a bloodsucker?" my voice raised in disbelief._

"_Bella, I'm not one to sing praises about the Cullen's, but I respect the fact that they are dealing with their curse as best they can. If you hadn't been thrown in the mix, I'm pretty sure we would still be mortal enemies, but now," he said smiling a little, and shaking his head, "they have become great allies. They care for you so much. We have learned a lot from each other, gaining respect as well as knowledge. And I know damn well that you don't think such derogatory things about them." He said._

"_No, I don't." I said with a long sigh. "What should I do?" I asked._

"_Live, love, and be loved Bella." he said with a smile. "It's one of the greatest gifts in the world, you have been blessed enough to love twice in your life, just as I have. Embrace it, cherish it." I sat there for a second and let his words sink in._

Yet again Sam only doing what was right, but this time it worked. He helped me look past the hurt from Jacob's passing to see that, although a part of myself died with him, what I had left I could offer to Edward.

"_It is, and you wanting to do this with me, just proves it. I love you Bella." He kissed me; he kissed me like he had never kissed me before. I was wild and primal, animalistic almost. I broke the kiss when another face popped into my head, gasping. Edward was too busy leaving trails of kisses down my neck to notice._

I had to keep my eyes opened to prevent myself from seeing Jacob's face or calling out his name.

"_Its Jake Bella, we found Jake!" I looked to Edward as the phone fell from my hands to the carpeted floor with a thump._

"_Oh god!" I screamed out and sunk to my knees. I was vaguely aware of Edward in front of me, trying to soothe me. I had wrapped my arms around myself and was rocking back and forth, as flashes of Jacobs face assaulted my mind. They had found him, and were bringing him home for a burial. How could I go back and stand over a grave knowing that he was going to be laid to rest in the cold, dark earth. _

_I heard Edwards voice talking, and then felt him shaking me. Then I felt the sting as his hand came out and made contact with my face. "Bella, listen damn it!" Edward cried. "Don't fall into some over dramatized coma," he said angrily, "listen to the whole damn story." I could hear Leah yelling for me through the phone that Edward had picked up and handed back to me. I placed the phone back to my ear, and looked into Edwards eyes._

"_Bella! Bella!" I heard Leah call my name._

"_Yes," I whimpered out._

"_Jakes alive." She sounded so quiet, but maybe it was just me. Edwards face fell for a split second before he jumped up. I watched him dash around the room, throwing clothes neatly back into the suit cases. "Come home and we will explain more, just come home. Jakes alive Bella," Leah kept repeating._

"_Can I talk with him," I said with a sob. Leah's end went silent._

"_He's not here Bella," she said hesitantly. "I will explain when you get here. Meet us at Sam's ok?" I agreed and closed the phone to look at Edward who had just closed his phone as he walked back into the room, fully dressed. I hadn't even notice him leave the room. _

I couldn't wait to fall back into his arms.

"_He wasn't alone," Seth said locking his gaze on me. _

"_What do you mean, was the other wolves with him," Sam asked as Edwards arm tightened around me._

"_No," Seth said, shaking his head, "it was a girl, and from the looks of things, they were pretty cozy." All the air left my body with that single statement. I could feel everyone starring at me, the pitied looks passed over their faces but blurred quickly._

How many times could one heart be shattered and still beat? I thought I could handle him being with someone else if that meant that he was alive.

"_Who are you?" Jacob asked, sliding the girl behind him. Sam raised his hands in an offer of peace._

"_You don't know me?" Sam said._

"_No." Jacob said firmly._

"_My name is Sam, and we have been looking for you Jacob." Jacob stiffened and took a step back. "Whoa, there kiddo. I just want to talk." Sam's calming voice had no effect on Jacob, but I felt a wave of peace fall over me. I looked to jasper, who gave me a knowing smile. My eyes returned to Jacob and saw his stance soften._

"_Jacy lets go." I heard the girl say as she tugged on his arm._

Watching him interact with the girl was disheartening. It made me question if his choice would have been her had there not been an imprint between us. Was it just a wolf thing? If the imprint wasn't present would he still choose me?

"_No, wait. What do you remember?" Sam said quickly_

"_I got banged up pretty bad from a fall off the ridge." Jacob answered._

"_And do you remember anything before this… fall?" Sam asked._

"_No," Jacob sighed, but then his face lit up as he turned to the girl, "and frankly I don't want to. I've found my life here to be worthwhile," he said pulling the girl into his arms, staring at her adoringly. "I lost my memories but I found love." The kiss he placed on her burned my soul, and with a strength I didn't know I possessed, I wrenched myself from Edward. I ran out into the moonlight._

I couldn't bear to watch him look at her, the same way he had done me. At that point I couldn't stand there and watch anymore. I thought maybe if he saw me, the imprint would let remember who he belonged with.

"_Jacob no!" I cried. Sam caught me as I tried to fly past him. I watched as Jacobs arms fell from around the girl's shoulders and his body rotated toward me. His brows dropped on his face in a look of deep concentration._

"_I know you," he said moving toward me. There were only a few feet separating us. _

"_Yes," I breathed in a whisper, and Sam let me go. I met Jacob in the middle, and starred up at him._

"_I have dreamt of your face," he said reaching his hand out to cup my face. We were transfixed on each other; I could see Jacob trying to pull everything together, wanting to remember. My body finally felt whole again. Nothing else mattered now, I thought as I leaned into his body, his arms wrapping around me in a peaceful, familiar embrace. His head fell to my shoulder, burying into my hair, causing us both to sigh. "I don't know you, but I know this." he murmured._

At this moment I knew that Jacob's heart knew me even if his mind didn't. I could feel a small pull to him as his arms wrapped around me.

"_Why don't you phase?" I called out to his back as he pushed through the undergrowth._

"_What? I'm not a wolf!" he said incredulously. I halted in my step, my hand lost its grip on Jacobs and I fell hard on my knees. I cried out from the pain._

"_Are you ok? Can you get up?" Jacob panted above me. "I don't think I can carry you back, you have to get up." I stared up at him in shock. My eyes wandered up from his legs clad in jeans up to his waist past his shirt covered abs. they continued up his chest past the pendent that was lying on his sternum to his strong jaw line, full lips, and locked on his eyes. I rose to my feet with shaky legs. I held my head up and looked at him defiantly._

"_You are Jacob Ephraim black. You are Quileute, the wolf is your brother, and there for so are you. You are next to become alpha, and chief. It is your destiny, and I'm…" I broke off, and looked down. Jacob leaned in and raised my head with his hand. _

"_And you're, what?" he asked, his eyes burrowing into my soul. I looked away, but didn't say anything._

"_And you're, what?" he asked again more firmly this time. My eyes shot back to him as I answered._

"_I'm your imprint," I said,_

I was trying anything to get him back, back to the old Jacob, my wolf, my alpha. I needed him back with me, without him, I knew I couldn't breathe. I had to make him remember me.

"_I love you," she whispered, and with the last of her strength she tore the necklace free. I watched her hand slowly fall away as she took her last breath, just a second before her body fell from Jacobs arms as he clutched his head. I felt Edward fall to my side holding his head in the same fashion as Jacob, both screaming out in pain. I panicked; I didn't know what was going on. _

Hearing her whisper those words tossed my world on its side. If Jacob loved her without the imprint where did that leave me? Could I just stand by? Yes, as long as he was alive, I would walk away and let him be happy.

"_Bella?" I turned my head to Jacob who was trying to get up. In my second of distraction, Victoria lunged t me. "Watch out!!" I heard Jake scream as she landed a kick into my shoulder, crushing it in. I howled out in agony and fell. I saw Victoria make her escape quickly, hearing the others coming. _

_Jacob crawled over to me, stopping to shake his head, every couple of feet. Edward got to me first. I could feel the chill off his hands as they traced my body. "Bella, what the hell?" Edward asked._

"_You need to calm down," Jacob said from beside Edward. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. I was suddenly crowded as the rest of my family showed up. "Calm down Bella, breath." Jacob said I whined out. _

Hearing Jacob call my name was a like a jolt of electricity to a nearly dead body. I saw the recognition in eyes and I felt hopeful. Maybe my Jacob wasn't lost after all.

"_Wait," I told Edward, "Jake?" I saw him flinch with Lily's body in his arms, "are you coming home." He turned to me with a weak smile, his eyes dull. _

"_Yes, I'm coming home." He stated before following the rest of the pack into the darkness of the forest._

He said he was coming home, but hasn't called. What's the purpose in staying in Forks, no Jake, and no Edward? It hurt to move on being this close to Jake. Maybe I should just leave. The echoing memories left me feeling defeated and so I phased back. Maybe I could go stay with Renee while I looked for my own place. I suddenly realized that I was stark naked in the middle of the woods. "Shit!" I cursed out loud.

"Bella?" I spun around, quickly covering myself, to find Leah standing behind me. "What are you doing?" she asked walking toward me.

"Leah, I will tell you everything, but first, could I borrow some clothes?" I know she could see the blush forming all the way up from my chest to my face.

She laughed, "You need to get used to this," she said pointing to my exposed body. "It comes with the territory. Come on," she said stepping around me, "I keep a tub of clothes out here for me and Seth." I followed behind her, hunched over trying to cover as much of myself as I could.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to this," I grumbled.

"You going to have to," she replied, "until you get your emotions under control, but even then it's always best to be prepared. Even the best lose it sometimes, and shred their clothes." She stopped by some thick bushes, reached in and slid out a grey tub. She opened it, rummaged around before finally pulling out a long t shirt and sweat pants.

"Thanks," I said reaching out for the items. I hurriedly threw them on.

"So you mind telling me what's going on?" she sat down on an old tree stump.

"Everything," I answered. "First Jake needs time to think. What the hell!" I huffed out. "I did what I thought he would have wanted. I know that sleeping with Edward was wrong. Hell, he was off with some other broad, doing god knows what. He's just as much in the wrong as I am. Neither of us knew what was going on." Leah just looked at me with confusion written all over her face.

"You slept with the bloodsucker?" she asked.

"Yes," I hung my head.

"What was it like?" I jerked my head up to look at her.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh come on, humor me." she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not getting into this with you," I said crossing my arms in a sign of not budging.

"Fine," she said with a loud sigh. After a long silence she asked, "Do you need a ride home?"

"I don't really want to go home right now. Can I use your phone?" I asked.

"Sure," she said standing up.

"Thank you," I said grasping her hand.

"It's just a phone call Bella, geesh." She said rolling her eyes and tried to pull away.

"That's not all I'm thinking you for," I held on to her, "you kept looking when we all gave up. You had faith when I didn't," I hung my head, as tears started pooling in my eyes.

"I didn't go out there expecting to find him alive." She said with a whisper. "We thought he was dead, and we wanted revenge." I gasped. She held her hand, "wait. When we stayed behind to talk to the other tribe, they told us their side. Paul's death was accidental; they took Jacob back to keep him safe. They used two old wooden statues to burn in the fire when Victoria came to check. The pendant you saw them place around their necks causes their wolves to become dormant." This I remembered from mine and Jacob's last discussion. "So Victoria took them at face value. Thank god, but with the wolf gene not being active, and Paul's injuries being so severe he couldn't heal."

"They had mentioned a prophecy about a russet wolf coming to their tribe. He would be a great leader to their people, and his children would be some of the strongest and most powerful wolves. They believed Jacob was this wolf. He was to bring prosperity to their tribe, and in a sense I guess he has." She shrugged her shoulders.

"How?" I asked, enthralled with her story.

"They are moving onto the rez." She said quietly, and she blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" it was not like Leah.

"I imprinted," she looked up at me with the brightest smile.

"Oh wow." I said in shock, "that's great Leah," I wrapped her in a hug.

"It was so intense," she said pulling away from me, "I saw him but when our eyes met," she paused, "we our gazes locked on to one another, I felt my body come alive. I could feel his heart beating in time with mine, and everything, every person I have ever cared about disappeared for a second, and then it was just him. The feelings I had for Sam where still there, but he wasn't the reason I was living anymore. The feelings I have for him where nothing compared to these new ones."

"So do I get to hear his name," I smiled at her.

"Lucas," she said with a sigh. Shaking her head to clear the love fog, "so you still wanna make that call, because I'm meeting up with him in an hour."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just wanted to see what Angela is up to," I said as we started walking.

"I know she was at Embry's. That's where I was coming from when I smelled you."

"You smelled me?" I asked. "In your human form?"

"Yeah our sense of smell is almost as good in human form as it is in wolf form." She said, but stopped walking and turned to me. "We really need to work with you on your newly enhanced abilities." I just snorted.

We didn't have to walk far. Half an hour later I had called Angela with great timing. She had just pulled out of his drive and was on her way home; thankfully Leah's house was on her way. She picked me up at the curb and we sat in silence till we were sitting down at her kitchen table. I told her about everything, from the time Edward came in to tell me good bye to the little chat I had with Leah.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said resting my head in my hands. "I'm just so mad at him for being mad at me. He hasn't even called."

"Why don't you stay here for the night? We will watch movies and I'll pop some popcorn, and just forget about the boys."

"That sounds great," I said with a smile. We stuck to Angela's remedy; movies, popcorn, and ice cream. We both crashed upstairs in her den, only to be awakened with her cell phone vibrating madly across the coffee table.

"Hello," she answered in a groggy voice, but immediately sat up. I saw the worried look on her face. "Yeah she's here," she said. "What do you mean he's pissed?" I heard the door bell ring, "well I bet that's him now," she paused, "what do you want me to do? Let me call you back ok?...love you."

"Who's here?" I asked.

"Jacob." she said simply. "He's flipped out and he's looking for you," I was pissed. How could he still be mad at me? I was not sticking around for another argument with him. I couldn't bare it. Without a second thought I ran toward her tiny balcony and jumped, phasing in mid air, taking off for the cover of the forest. I felt a tingling in the air around me just as Jacobs voice came into my head.

"Bella, wait!" I kept running, trying to put as much distance between us as I could. I didn't want to face him. All the pain and suffering I went through would be brought up, and I couldn't do that, not now. "I heard everything I know how you feel." I gritted my teeth and dug my nails farther into the ground. "Please stop and talk to me." What if he told me he still loved Lily that he wanted to be with her. "I loved you before the imprint." I whimpered and stumbled a bit in my stride. What about the whole thing with Edward? Would he ever be able to look at me and not see the betrayal? "Bella you leave me no choice" he shouted, "STOP!!!!" The timbre in his voice shook me to the core. I couldn't help myself as my knees gave out. I landed on my belly, my head between my paws, and nose to the ground. I couldn't stand, my legs wouldn't obey. I closed my eyes as a shadow fell over me. "Faze back, Bella." he said standing over me. My body complied and I was then a heaping of human skin and bones. Sobbing and clawing in the dirt, I doubled over to hide myself from his eyes. What would he think now that he's been with someone else?

"Bella please," I heard his voice catch. "I wanna fix this but I don't know how, but I know that you running away isn't helping." I was tired, tired of the fighting, of wondering where I was going to go in my life, and his attitude wasn't making me feel any better.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," I sneered, "asshole."

"Name calling is helping either," I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Prick," I called up to him.

"Bella" he groaned.

"Ok you wanna talk we will talk. Can we get some clothes?" I growled at him.

"Bella, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before, so why are you hiding yourself?" he crouched down beside me. I just turned my back to him.

"Now my body isn't the only one you have lusted over," I heard his shocked intake of breath, and with that I knew he realized that I had a point.

"I'll go get some clothes from Angela," he said standing. "Will you wait for me here?" I just give a single nod.

A few minutes later she returned. I saw that he had clothes on now.

"Did Angela have clothes that fit you too?" I asked him taking the clothes from him.

"Once you get used to the phasing, you get better at the stripping." I blushed as a fond memory of Jacob flashed through my mind. Jacob was a good man, but was he still mine. After I was dressed I turned to face my executioner, my eyes focused on the trees behind him.

"So can we talk now?" He asked, sheepishly.

"Where do you want to start?" I said crossing my arms, bracing myself for the discussion and the end of our reunion, looking at my feet.

"How about explaining how you could have sex with him?" he said taking the same stance as me.

"What?" I screeched out, I couldn't look him in the eye. I just squeezed my eyelids shut. He just stood there and didn't offer to say a thing. I was completely dumbstruck, but that was quickly replaced by irritation.

"What do you want me to tell you," I began, venom lacing my tone, "that it was the best sex I've ever had? That he made my toes curl, and made me scream his name?" I watched, from the corner of my eye, as his jaw clenched, and his muscles rippled as he tried to hold his self together, as I paced in front of him. "Is that what she did for you?" I continued my tirade, "did you get lost in the passion you two shared, did you get lost in her?" I stopped with my back to him. I latched onto the roots of my head and let out a loud roar, trying to relieve some pent up frustration. I stiffened as I felt Jacob move closer to me.

"When we did…" he trailed off, he audibly swallowed, and "I saw your face. I had to fight with myself to keep my eyes open, so I didn't see your face. I didn't know what we shared, what we had. I was lost and the only thing I had to go on was the dreams. I had dreams about you curled up, crying. It was gut wrenching; I would call out to you. I would reach out for you, but you were like smoke. The moment I would touch you, you would fade away."

"Tell me one thing," I said, "do you still love her?" I asked him over my shoulder.

He growled low in his chest at me, "think Bella," he wrapped his fingers around my arms, shaking me slightly, and "what did I do the moment you stepped out of the trees?" I just stood there trying to collect my thoughts, when he shook me harder. "What did I do, Bella?"

"You came straight to me," I whispered out.

"Yes," he hissed out with a sigh, "you see? Even when I didn't know you, I left Lily standing there. I forgot all about her when I saw you." He paused letting his words sink in. "Humans are fickle with their emotions, I see that now, but what we have goes deeper than that, even more than the imprint. I loved you before the imprint Bella; remember me learning that damn song for you when we were younger?" I smiled at the memory. "It's always been you Bella. You and only you," he said imploringly. "I can't ask you to forget everything that's happened, but I want us back. I just want to love you." I just stared into the forest in front of me. "Edward came and talked to me yesterday. He told me he was leaving, said he loved you enough to step aside." He gently clasped my shoulders. I felt his lips on the top of my head as he said, "Can you let him go? Can you let him go and be with me? Will you have me?" The last part he choked out in a sob. When I felt his anguish I spun around in his arms and gasped as my eyes locked onto his. My heart started beating double time as I got lost in his eyes. It was as if I was seeing him for the first time. I could hear our heartbeats as they beat as one. Jacob Black was the one thing holding me to this world, my one heart, my one soul, my one life. Everything went quiet. I cupped Jacob's face with my tiny, pale hands. I stroked his cheek, then his lips. I was taking him all in.

"Without a doubt," I said, "forever." I leaned into him, capturing his lips with mine, trying to show him how much he meant to me. "Jacob," I said as he brushed his lips repeatedly against mine.

"Hmmm," was his reply as his lips reacquainted themselves with my body.

"I think I just imprinted on you." Jacob stopped breathing. In a blink Jacob's lips were on mine, demandingly, forcefully, claiming me. His smooth tongue slid over my own, tasting me just as wildly as I was taking him in. I pulled him in closer arching my body into his body, feeling everything I thought was lost to me, bringing my soul, my spirit back to life.

* * *

**ok now tell me how much you missed me. review and tell me how you spent your Halloween. love you all!!!!**

**crystal ;)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys just wanted to remind you of the sparkle awards. Voting ends on November 8, so please go vote today. Here is a list of some of the nominees. If you haven't read these stories, you're missing out.**

**THE JASPER AWARD**** – Best One-shot: Real Good Man – preciousfairymom80**

**THE HEAT AWARD****– Best Lemon: Sex every day keeps the doctor away – smmiskimen**

**THE VAMPIRE AWARD****– Best Collaboration: Second Chances – smmiskimen & preciousfairymom80**

**THE PARIS AWARD**** – Best Jacob/Anyone Tale: Dusk – preciousfairymom80**

**THE ROMEO AWARD****– Best Edward/Anyone Tale: Stopping time, keeping love – smmiskimen**

**The Edward award ****- ****Best Romance: Choices – venomaddict**

**The La Push award ****– Best Sequel/Prequel– A Life Extraordinary – LolaShoes**

**Also smmiskimen and I have been nominated for best collaboration on another award site called the silent tear awards. Please go vote for me guys, and show my fellow authors some love as well. **

**Warning inner fangirl alert: 13 more days until New Moon? Who's going to go to the midnight showing? I know I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters, just the obsession. Don't hate. **

**thanks go to my beta smmiskimen for all her hard work with this chapter and for listening to my endless whining about it. aowalison, i love ya girl but i had to follow my heart with this chapter. wendyjh, your insight really helped get this chapter posted. **

* * *

Breathlessly we pulled away. "Bella," Jacob gasped, laying his forehead to mine. We stood like that for few seconds, enjoying our moment of bliss. "You imprinted on me?" Jacob's face broke out in his breath taking smile. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. "You see," he said cupping my face, "we are meant to be. Just us." I hugged his body closer to me, believing this had been taken from me forever; I couldn't get enough of it. "I'm sorry," I heard him whisper in my hair. I thought about interrupting him, stopping him from apologizing for something out of either of our hands, but he had heard my side, now it was time for me to hear his. "I should have never left. I was stupid and cocky."

"I'll agree with the cocky part," I mumbled in his chest before looking up at him offering a smile.

"Cute," he said, "I'm trying to be serious here." I could see him fighting back a smile.

"I know, but there's nothing to talk about. We both were led to believe the other didn't exist. There's nothing we could have done." Jacob closed his eyes and bought my body back to him, closer, and tighter.

"I just can't stand the thought of what I put you through. Losing me, finding me, seeing me with someone else, I'm just so so sorry." He whimpered.

"How do you think I feel? I gave up, moved on. I will never hold what happen between you and lily against you. I'm sorry you lost her." "And I'm sorry you lost Edward" Jacob said with a sigh. "He left you just as I did." He whispered.

"Jacob, he left to give us another chance," his hand rubbing up and down my back. "And she died protecting us, pushing us out of the way, and for that, I will always be grateful to her. I am thankful for him doing what I couldn't do, for him allowing us a chance to reconnect and work things out, and I'm thankful for what Lily did for us. We have a lot to be thankful for."

"Bella, if I could live a thousand lifetimes, I would spend those making things right by you. You are all that matters to me now and forever," he vowed, sealing it with a kiss. One that mended what was left of our broken fence, one that healed both of us, and brought us together heart, mind, body, and soul. As our lips parted and we stood there panting from the intensity of our kiss, our arms still wound tightly around each other, something odd hit me.

"Jake?" I asked timidly.

"Mmm." I could feel his contentment radiating from him, seeping into my own body. I could help but smile to myself.

"Umm," sensing my hesitancy, Jacob pulled back to look at me. I quickly gathered my thoughts, "What does my wolf look like?" Jacob's eyes darted over my face, taking me all in.

"The only way to describe it is…" he trailed off for a second, as a new smile crossed his face, "mahogany. It's a dark brown but when the sun hits it and it turns a fiery red. I've never seen anything like it, like you." His head bowed forward slowly taking my lips into his. His tongue touched mine, dancing together. I moaned from being deprived for so long, from his smell, his heat, his love.

His lips came to a slow stop as he grinned at me, our lips still touching. "Bells," he said with a chuckle, "I gotta know. The white dog from your memory, is it yours?"

"And what if she is?" I said smiling back at him. He tossed his head back, laughing. Something I had ached to hear for so long. "What?" I asked, chuckling with his infectious laughter.

"You're a wolf who has a pet dog." Finally getting the amusement I joined in fully.

"Speaking of which, I need to get back to Charlie's to check on her." I said, reluctantly moving away from him to head back to Angela's.

"Wait Bells," Jacob said reaching out for my wrist, I turned back to him. "Did Billy ever find out anything about why you're suddenly changing?"

"He never told me anything." I said furrowing my brow. "We may never find out why. " I said with a shrug.

"That's not good enough for me Bella," Jacob said shaking his head. I had an idea but didn't know how well it would go over with Jacob.

"Let's go talk to Carlisle," I said placing my palms on his pecks, "he has been around for a while, and maybe he has an idea."

"How have you been able to stay around them with that smell?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

"I haven't really noticed any smell. In fact they all smell pretty good." Jacob looked at me like I had four heads. "Come on lets go." I tugged on his hand, he flashed me a smirk. I was so busy basking in Jacob light that I didn't realize we had made it back to Angela's.

"Jacob Black!!" my head shot in the direction of the angry voice. I was surprised to see Angela standing in the yard, pissed. I had never seen her angry, I was a little scared almost. She made her way over to Jacob, shooting daggers the whole way. In a move that was pretty quick for a human, her hand shot out and whacked Jacob in the forehead with… a rolled up newspaper. I couldn't help but double over laughing.

"What the hell?" Jacob said. I knew Angela didn't physically hurt him, maybe just his pride, so I continued with my side splitting laughter.

"Do you know how upset she's been? How worried?" Angela was taller than me but at that moment she seemed exceptionally taller, almost Amazon like. Jacob was fumbling for words, and so I decided to come to his rescue, having seen him squirm enough.

"It's ok Angela," I said with another giggle, "we talked, and worked everything out." Her eyes landed on me and I could see the anger dissipate.

"Oh," she paused looking away, "are you ok?" she asked through her lashes. I just smiled and tucked myself into Jacob's side. Her head came up level and with a smile. "Good, but I'm not apologizing for what I did." She said looking back at Jacob, "you deserved it."

"That I did," he said with a chuckle of his own. "But," he added, "why a newspaper?"

She shrugged with a smile, "works on Embry, so I thought it would work on you."

"Oh man, I can wait to tell the guys." Jacob's loud laughter was cut short by another whack from Angela.

"Don't you dare," she glared at him.

"Sure, sure." Jacob said holding his hands up in surrender.

"We're heading out," I said hugging her goodbye, "thanks for everything."

"Anytime," she said waving us off as we jumped into the car.

"She didn't say anything about me not telling the guys," I said with a wink to Jacob causing him to start laughing all over again.

"Our doors are always open to you Bella," Carlisle said after opening the door that I had just knocked on. "You don't have to knock. Welcome back Jacob."

They shook hands as Alice came up to me wrapping her arms around me she whispered, "Don't worry. Edward will be back, and he will get his happily ever after." She smiled at me when she moved away. I was pulled in different directions, enveloped in cold arms welcoming me back. I didn't realize how much I had missed them. Esme led me over to the couch to sit down, Jacob right on my heels.

"How long can you stay sweetie?" she asked.

"Well I must admit that this really isn't a social call," I saw Esme's face fall replaced by worry.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jasper from near the TV.

"I was wondering if Carlisle could help me," I said taking Jacob's hand.

"I would help you with anything, just name it," he said coming to sit on the coffee table in front of me.

"I was wondering if you could tell me why I'm phasing." I saw him stand up and pace deep in thought.

"Wait right here for a moment," he said in a professional tone. In a flash he was standing before me with a couple of books, riffling through them. "There are quite a bit of stories over the centuries about werewolves but…"

"But they could be about as accurate as the ones about vampires," I said with doubt.

"Well lets see, ah yes," he began reading aloud, "In Italy, France and Germany, it was said that a man could turn into a werewolf if he, on a certain Wednesday or Friday, slept outside on a summer night with the full moon shining directly on his face."

"That leans more toward the children of the moon though, doesn't it?" Jasper asked stepping over to Carlisle. Jacob and I just looked puzzled at each other.

Jacob snorted, "We all know that isn't right. I don't need a moon to phase." He said dropping my hand to cross his arms.

"You're not really a werewolf," Jasper stated.

"Of course I'm a werewolf," he said a little heatedly, "remember fur, fangs, and claws." I reached for his hand trying to calm him down.

"There's a difference," Jasper said. "There are wolves that need the moon to transform. They are vicious and walk upright just like all the movies portray but are much worse. I have never seen one but I have heard stories."

"I have seen only one," Carlisle said, his eyes far away in a memory. "It was while I was with the Volturi. Caius had hunted them down ruthlessly, mercilessly. He was terrified of them and wanted them extinct. Aro, on the other hand, wanted to study them and offered me a chance to do so as well. I must confess it was interesting." He looked excited as he continued with his story.

"Aro took me to one of the lower rooms and what I saw sent shivers down my back. The poor creature had been tortured nearly to death by the guards. When I tried to look him over, he nearly ripped me apart. Thankfully Aro had not come unguarded and we were quickly pulled away. They are very volatile." His eyes came back into focus and he turned to Jacob and I. "they are turned into werewolves just as vampires are made. They have to be bitten. Whereas you, you get a gene passed down through the generations, and it has to be triggered. You're what can be considered a shape-shifter. You phase into whatever animal you feel comfortable with during your first initial phase. The shape you first choose is the one you will always phase into." Jacob and I just sat there absorbing everything we could.

"Well we know what triggers the Quileute's but what about Bella; she all but lived with us, and never showed any signs of changing." Jasper threw in.

"She did before I left." Jacob offered. Everyone's eyes got large.

"You never spoke of this to me before, Bella." Carlisle stated.

"With everything that was happening with Jake, I just forgot, and it didn't happen again."

"Until the fight with Victoria," Alice added.

"So why then?" Jacob asked more to his self I thought.

"I have some other information," he said busying himself with skimming the pages.

"Bella, tell me about your relatives, grandparents and such." Jasper said.

"I didn't really know any of them." I said apologetically.

"I just need names," he said walking over to the computer. I named off my grandparents and great grandparents as his fingers swiftly flew over the keyboard.

"Ha, I found it." Carlisle said cheerfully. "The first recorded Werewolf sighting took place around the countryside of German town Colongne and Bedburg in 1591. An age-old pamphlet describes those shivering moments vividly. Few people cornered a large wolf and set their dogs upon it. They started to pierce it with sharp sticks and spears. Surprisingly the ferocious wolf did not run away or try to protect itself, rather it stood up and turned out to be a middle-aged man he was Peter Stubbe, from the same village."

"Spell that out for me Carlisle," Jasper called over his shoulder. Carlisle did as Jasper requested, and earned a muttered curse back from him.

"Holy fuck." Jasper said.

"What?" I said starting to panic a little.

"Come over here and look," Jasper said not taking his eyes from the screen. I walked over to him and looked at the monitor. "This is Charlie," he said pointing to his name then moved to the name above it, "your grandfather." I nodded. "Now look at your great, great, great, great, great grandmothers maiden name," he said as his fingers moved up the screen. The letters of that name bored into my brain.

"What the hell?" I said. "Arabelle Stubbe married Adolph Swaine?"

"Apparently they moved from Germany to America and changed their last name to Swan to make it sound more American." Jasper said. "That's as far as I've gotten with it, but it can't be a coincidence." He whispered the last part out.

"Ok so that explains how I am phasing but not what triggered it," I said turning back to Carlisle.

"She was around you from the beginning, she should have phased a long time ago." Jacob said.

"Well the gene could have laid dormant for so long that it took longer for her," Carlisle said. "Remember it was only two generations before you that were the last to phase, it's been longer for Bella."

"Then why don't you smell to me," I asked him. "I remember Victoria's smell; it was so sickly sweet and burned my nose." I didn't notice it during the fight.

"I might have an idea," Jacob spoke up. "Bella has always been able to see the good in people right?" everyone nodded in agreement. "Well what if her wolf smells it as well, she can tell the difference between veggie eaters, and meat eaters," Emmett chuckled behind him.

"Ok I'll buy that," Emmett said, "but why didn't she change that night when she went out with Luna?" he asked. "We had to swoop in and save her scrawny butt or else she would have been a goner."

"It's the wolf," Rosalie piped in. "When a wolf meets its mate, they mate for life. What if when they used that charm on Jacob, cutting out his wolf it also did the same with Bella? Think about it," she continued, "once the charm was gone, the wolves were released and, Bella seeing her mate in trouble phased to protect him."

"Well why didn't it affect the others of the pack once it was on?" Jacob asked.

"Because they weren't your mates." Esme said simply. The room fell quiet for a couple of minutes before Emmett had to break the silence with his comedic self.

"Ok, I'm sold. Bella's a kick ass she wolf and we know why." Clapping his hands and rubbing them together, he leveled a glare at Jacob. "So you up for a game of rock band, Jake?"

"Maybe some other time," Jacob smiled, "I wanted to invite you all to my home." I jerked my head to him, shocked. "The guys are throwing me a welcome home party later and would love for you to join us."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

"Absolutely," Jacob confirmed. "I want to thank you all for taking care of Bella. I don't know what will happen in the future with the treaty but for tonight I want you there."

"I could cook some things and bring them down," Esme said walking over to us, a bright smile on her face.

"That would be great," Jacob said.

"Yeah," I said rubbing his back, I looked at him with all the love I had in my heart, hoping to convey it to him in my gaze, "you can never bring enough food to a bonfire in La Push." Jacob smirked right before his kissed me sweetly on my lips.

After giving the Cullen's the details we headed out. We pulled up to Charlie's house; he cut the engine, leaving us in silence.

"I have someone I want you to meet," I told him, giving him a smirk. He grinned as he jumped out of the car and ran to jerk my door open. He tossed me over his shoulder and laughed as I struggled. I managed to land a couple of smacks on his enticing backside.

"Ow," he chuckled out, "I actually felt that one."

"Good," I said. "Now put me down." I demanded.

"Nah," he said walking though the door, "I like it rough."

"Too much information," we heard Charlie call from the living room, and we both erupted into hysterics. Jacob sat me down as Luna came and greeted me like she usually did. Jacob crouched down to pet her, I couldn't help but smile.

"Jake this is Luna, Luna this is Jake." I smiled at him.

"She's beautiful Bella," he said running his hands through her fur. "Not as beautiful as my she wolf though." He whispered in my ear, causing me to blush.

"Jacob, welcome home son," Charlie said as we stood. He offered Jacob his hand and then pulled him in for a manly hug.

"Great to be back," Jacob replied casting glances over to me. "We are having a bonfire later and wanted you to come down to the house."

"I wouldn't miss it kiddo," Charlie said beaming at him.

"We just stopped by to pick up Luna," I said. Charlie's eyes finally landed on me and they had a stern look in them.

"Next time you up and leave like that again, you call me," he said pointing a finger at me.

"Sorry dad," I said lowering my head.

"It's ok Hun. Just don't worry me like that." He said tossing an arm around me. "So what time should I be there?" Charlie asked.

Jacob gave him the same details as the Cullen's before we headed out with Luna right behind us. Jacob opened the door for me but Luna beat me to it. "Great I'm going to have dog hairs all in my car," Jacob said jokingly as Luna hopped into the backseat.

"Oh, opposed to wolf hairs?" I shot back, smiling once we were both in the car.

"Oh funny," he said. Luna perched her head on his shoulder and he, in turn, rubbed behind her ears, earning a lick in the face. "She's a keeper," he smiled brightly.

"Of course she is. She's my baby." Hearing my baby voice, Luna then gave me a lick. Jacob started the car and we headed off to La Push. My heart seemed to swell as I peered over to Jacob, watching as Luna nuzzled up to him. I couldn't help but think how happy I was finally that he was safe and had returned home.

* * *

**guys, if you knew just how stressed i was with this chapter you would kiss me on merit alone. now please be honest but kind with your reviews. i love you all.**

**crystal ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**i want to start with an apology. i know its been a while since my last posting, and im very sorry. real life has been wearing me down lately. i had to move, and we all know how hectic that can be, so from the deepest part of me, i apologize. i hope this chapter makes up for my tardiness. **

**thanks guys for all of the reviews. i also want to thank smmiskimen for all her help with this chapter, and the next that you all will love. shannon, cant wait to see you tomorrow. i know we are going to have a blast before the new moon premiere. i love you, my sista!!!**

**sad news guys. black moon is coming to a close, but good news, i will do a sequel. i havent really settled on a name yet. if you guys have any ideas, let me know. remember its going to kinda follow the same line as eclipse and breaking dawn, so use names that relate. it will be my last in this series. dont worry i have more ideas. i think the next one i do may be a edward and bella. dont panic. jacob is still my boy but i like getting inside edwards head. lol.  
**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight or its characters, but i was smart and bought my tickets for new moon as soon as they went on sale. :D**

**  
i have a very special treat for you. you guys have been great, and so a certain someone (in my head) told me to do this chapter. **

**you guys lovingly blessed me out for what i did.**

**you guys fought for him, begged for him and didnt give up or lose faith in me or him.**

**so with that my friends, here he is, mr. jacob black, himself....  
**

* * *

Jacob POV

The whole way back to La Push, I couldn't think of anything other than the blessings I had been given. At The top of that list was Bella. Her doe eyes filled were with love and warmth that I could read and know her every thought. Her heart shaped face would brighten even the darkest corner of my world. Her lips were as soft as rose petals, and they would turn a bright crimson after a passionate kiss. Her body was delicate and it seemed to be made just for me. I was thankful for Bella for loving me enough to see past my flaws; her love was unconditional, nonjudgmental, unrestrained, and given whole heartedly. We had been given a second chance and I would be damned if I let it slip through my fingers. Bella was one part of my life, and now that she could phase, I was able to include her completely in my other part, the wolf part. Running through the forest with Bella was something to cherish, my idea of heaven. She was my beta in every sense of the word. I was very lucky and extremely happy.

I couldn't wait to take her out and teach her everything about werewolves, I thought as I glanced down at our fingers laced together. I brought her hand to my lips and caught her smiling at me. Bella's beauty was matched only by her wolfs; the dark brown fur, which became a fiery red in the sun's rays, was breathtaking. We needed to work on her phasing and get it under control. It was the alpha's job to train new recruits. Sam was eager to hand the title over and I was looking forward to it. He had planned on proposing to Emily as soon as possible. Having Leah imprint couldn't have come at a better time.

I pulled into the drive and Luna let out an excited yip from the back seat. Apparently we weren't moving fast enough for her, as she tried to climb into Bella's lap. "Luna, wait just a minute," Bella called as she struggled with the door and the large dog. I laughed and stood from the car calling Luna to me, she eagerly jumped out. I walked around the car to help Bella out as Luna made her way to the front door, barking and scratching at it. I heard my dad cursing as he opened the door.

"Bella," Dad called, rolling out on the porch, "honey, you know I'm glad to see you but did you have to bring the pup?"

"Oh come on Dad," I scolded him, "she's cute."

"You can handle giant sized wolves but not a small dog?" Bella asked while hugging him.

"She's not a small dog Bella. Look at her." He pointed out to her as I pushed him back inside.

"She can be our mascot." I joked. Billy grumbled.

"Bella, her dishes are under the sink and the dog food is in the pantry." He said, as Bella made her way to the kitchen. I walked around to look him in the eyes. "What? She's gotta eat."

"Uh huh." I said over my shoulder as I went to help Bella. "Can I help?" I asked her as she was digging in the cabinet.

"Yes, thank you. Could you put two big scoops of food in here for me?" She handed me one of the dishes. I had to block Luna from the food several times as she tried to get to either the food in the bag or in the bowl.

"When was last time you were fed?" I asked the snow white dog.

"She's always like that." She smiled as I fought to keep the food from spilling from Luna boisterous attempt at it, leading her to the corner of the kitchen.

"Luna heel!" I said and immediately she stopped. Bella and I looked at each other with matching expressions of surprise.

"What the hell?' Bella said. I shook off the stupefied look and smiled.

"Alpha baby," I said cockily and pointed to my chest. Bella gave me a disbelieving look which turned into a smile as she walked over to me.

"Since when?" she asked as I opened my arms for her tiny body.

"Earlier this morning," I replied. That statement reminded me of something else.

"Bells we need to work on your phasing, honey. I don't want you to end up hurting someone." I tried to soothe the implications out of my statement.

She let out a sigh, "when can we start?"

"The sooner the better." I leaned in to breath in her warm strawberry scent.

"Have we got time before the bonfire?" I thought I heard a bit of excitement in her voice.

"We have a several hours," I ran my lips across her hairline, enjoying the different yet soft textures of her hair and skin.

"Ok." She offered with a smile. I knew she was exited.

Taking her hand, I pulled into the living room where Dad was watching some PBS antique show. "Hey Dad," I called. "We're going out to work on Bella's phasing. Do you think you could keep an eye on Luna?" As I asked Luna came in and jumped up on the couch, laying her head down on the arm closest to his chair. I watched with a smile as he reached out and petted her head. Bella and I exchanged glances.

"I think I can handle her, right girl?" he said scratching behind her ear. He was such a softy.

Bella was quiet as we walked out the back door and closer to the woods surrounding the house. Once we were secluded enough by trees and brush, I turned to Bella. I didn't fight the shit eating grin that came across my face as I said, "Now strip." She let out a little gasp and her face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Jake!" she reprimanded me. I chuckled before clearing my throat and putting back on my alpha mask. Sam never told us to strip while training. I just wanted to have some fun with her.

"Do you want to ruin another set of clothes?" I watched as she debated my reasoning. "Bells, it me." I watched as her drug her lip between her teeth, nibbling. It was all I could not to pull it free with my own. "You can leave your shirt on. I know I have a few that you could wear." This seemed to ease her modesty. My eyes followed her dainty fingers as they tugged on her pants. I swallowed hard. "You might want to take your panties off too." It came out almost as a squeak. I thought about just telling her to stop and getting Sam to work with her for a couple of days, but watching her shimmy out of her pants, I quickly changed my mind. There was no way in hell Sam was seeing this. As the pants made it to her lower thighs she dropped them to the ground and stepped out. I didn't see any underwear as Bella picked them up.

"I didn't have any on," she said meekly. What was she doing to me? "Aren't you going to strip?" Bella's voice brought me back to our training. I cleared my throat again. It seemed like I was doing that a lot. I took her pants and walked over to a tub with clothes I kept. I folded them neatly, taking care with them. I usually just threw my clothes in but this scrap of cloth had been against my Bella's skin and needed the extra care. "Bells, I can control myself and I can strip and phase pretty fast. You know that. I think you just want me naked." I couldn't help but tease her. I heard her mumble unintelligently, "what was that?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Nothing. Can we start now? What do I need to do?" I turned back to see her with a determined look. The next part was something I wasn't looking forward to.

With a deep breath I told her what her next step would be. "You're going to have to channel your anger, hatred, and fears. Those are your strongest emotions. It's not easy but I'll walk you through it." I watched as the different emotions flitted across her face. She closed her eyes to focus. After a couple of minutes she squeezed them tighter. I knew what I had to do, and I didn't want to. It would kill me to do but I had no choice. "Bella," I called to her, "listen to what I say." I tried to soothe her as best I could before I had to torture her. "Victoria is on the loose. Do you want her to come after the Cullen's…? Charlie?" I heard her heart beat speeding up. "What about Angela?" I tried and got a small response in the form of trembling. I could tell it was working. I just needed to push her a little more, and I knew how. "Do you want her to come back for me?" her eyes shoot open and locked onto me. The fire and intensity was startling.

"No." she whispered her trembling getting stronger.

She was so close, but still not there. I sighed in my head dreading what I was about to say. "She will take me away from you." I said firmly walking around her. "No happy ending. No Jake and Bells." I saw her chest heaving with deep breathes. "Don't fight the wolf Bella embrace it…embrace it to find and kill the leech." I seethed, my own anger getting to me. "Fight for me Bella, for us!" And with that she exploded with a scream turning into a long howl. I had been ready for her, already shedding my clothes and phasing not even a second behind her.

"Jake! Shit!" she was panicking, "Jake, why does it hurt? It didn't hurt before."

"Changing on the fly doesn't hurt, but when you call it like you just did it is painful. The adrenaline helps, but it will stop after you practice some more. The pain is completely gone for me and the others."

"You could have told me that," she growled lowly.

"Sorry sweetie, I had to do the way I did or you would have never phased."

"Jake," I could feel her mood changing to giddiness. "I did it. I phased on my own!" She started jumping around and prancing and I couldn't help but laugh at her. "So what next?" she asked me as her tongue rolled out, she was too damn cute.

"What do you want to do?" She stopped and tilted her head at me.

"I want to run." I could almost see her smile.

"Try to keep up pup." I said confidently turning on my heels, taking off and leaving her behind.

"Hey!" she yelled in my head and followed. Leah was the fastest of us with me a close second, but Bella was gaining. I felt her nip at my haunches as she came up on me. She was beside me running neck and neck. "Jakey?" she said in a sarcastic voice, knowing I couldn't stand it.

"Yes, Isabella?" she growled back.

"Eat my dust!" she called as she kicked it into over drive, leaving me behind. I struggled to keep up but got lost in my thoughts. Seeing Bella zigzagging through the trees, jumping over brush and fallen trunks, was mesmerizing. I watched in awe as the streams of sunlight came through the canopy running over her fur and turning it red. I watched the streaks come and go through the passing light. I hadn't noticed that I had slowly come to a stop until Bella's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Now you know how I felt when I saw your wolf," she said coming to stand in front of me. If I had been in human form I knew I would have been blushing.

"How was it that you saw my thoughts yesterday, but I didn't know you had phased?" Bella asked timidly.

"I guess you just didn't notice. I was out thinking in the back yard. I asked everyone to phase back to leave me alone with my thoughts, and when I felt you phase I just froze. Then you started thinking all this different things, and thinking about leaving. I know how you suffered, I felt your pain." I whimpered, and looked down.

"What about you?" she asked. I was confused. "I mean you know how it was for me, but I don't know how it was for you." With her statement the memories came forward.

_There was pain, unbelievable pain everywhere. I heard voices around me. "You're to watch over him. He is special." A man said. "The charm is keeping him from healing as rapidly as others but we must keep it on him for now."_

"_For how long?" a woman asked._

"_We will have to see." He said._

"_I couldn't just leave him. We killed his pack mate. We owe it to him." another man's voice said._

"_You did right." the first man said. Everything went black as the pain grew._

_I awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. Not only did I not know where I was but I couldn't think of who I was. "Ahhh, your awake now?" I recognize the woman's voice._

"_Where am I?" I asked trying not to panic. The woman walked over and sat down._

"_On a small settlement in eastern Canada." She answered._

"_Ok that's one question down. Now can you tell me who I am?" I inquired. She looked startled._

"_You don't know?" she asked me._

"_No, and what happened to me?" I ran my hand over my head, hissing when I hit a sore spot._

"_Easy." She said taking my hand into hers gently and easing it back on the bed where they stayed connected. _

I couldn't control them. My memories of that time came crashing through. I didn't want Bella to see this. I knew it would hurt her.

"_We don't know who you are, but we found you at the bottom of the ridge. You must have fallen." She looked down at our hands._

"_I wonder if anyone is looking for me." I said following her gaze. I watched her fingers slowly stroke my hand._

"_No one has come looking." She mumbled._

"_Come on Jacy," Lily said impatiently, "let's go swimming at the lake." I laughed as she tugged on my hands._

"_I'm coming," I said. Once at the lake I watched as she undressed down to her underwear. The long legs and taught stomach drawing me in. The face that had haunted my dreams flashed behind my eyes._

"_But your gone." the beautiful brunette said curled up on a bed. It was the dream that haunted me every night. I would try to tell I was here but she would fade away. _

_Lily and I played in the water, splashing and dunking each other. She was laughing so hard that she was having a hard time staying afloat. I reached out to wrap my arms around her to help hold her up. Our laughter slowed as we stared into each other's eyes. Our faces inched toward one another's. Our lips just barely brushed and the dream girls' face flashed behind my closed eye lids. I pulled away as if I was burned. _

"_What's wrong Jacy?" Lily asked._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered not knowing which girl I said it too. I turned and ran out of the water, grabbing my shorts as I passed, leaving Lily wading in the water. I was walking back through the woods when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see what had attracted my attention, and froze. Standing not 50 feet from me was sandy colored wolf. Not your ordinary wolf, this one was the size of a horse. We locked eyes; I didn't want to show my fear. The wolf just stood there. He didn't seem to be aggressive but I didn't want to take any chances._

"_Jacy," I heard Lily call from behind me. I didn't turn when I heard her, not wanting to break eye contact with the massive canine._

"_Lily, be still. Don't make any sudden movements," I whispered. The wolf began to growl as Lily approached my side. I took a defensive stance in front of Lily, offering what little protection I could from the threatening wolf. In a flash, it turned and ran back into the forest. A second later Lily's brother Alex came walking from the same direction. He was one of the men who had found me and brought me here._

"_You know you're not supposed to be out this far." He said sternly to Lily who was peeking over my shoulder._

"_I'm sorry." She said._

"_It was my idea," I broke in, trying to direct his anger toward me. "We were just having fun." Lily reached for my hand and I gently squeezed it in mine. _

"_She knew better," he said flicking his eyes between the two of us, and then sighed. "You two head back," he said and then offer us a smile, "but don't come out here again."_

_And we didn't, until the day that I saw Bella and Sam. _

_I was so caught up in trying to avoid Alex's anger that I forgot about the wolf until Lily and I were alone. She didn't mention it so I dropped it. Lily led me to a small house on the outskirts of the settlement. We were greeted warmly by the elder. I wondered why she had brought me here, but didn't question it._

_The old man was hunched over from old age, withered. His eyes were sunk into his head but still held a youthful glint. It was there that I learned of the eternal battle between the werewolves and vampires, or should I say relearned? The elder brought me under his spell as he told stories of gallant warriors who fought for good. He spoke of a great russet wolf that would bring prosperity to his people and his heirs would become some of the fiercest fighters ever known. Little did I know how true his prophecy was, and how was closely related it was to me. _

_We were pulled out of his stories by several different howls. I stood; ready to see what was going on outside, but Lily caught my hand, stopping me. "You must stay here," the elder said. We heard snarls and growls coming from the woods behind the house, then nothing, as quickly as the noise started, it had ended. I watched as the elder rose from his seat and hobbled his way to the door. I could see him whispering something to a boy younger than me, before turning to face us, his eyes on Lily._

"_No," she gasped. _

"_I'm sorry. There was nothing they could do." The elder shuffled back over laying a hand on Lily's shoulder. "The exchange went badly. The leech killed Linda and Alex went for her throat, but unfortunately, she was quicker. He didn't make it." I watched as she closed her eyes and a single tear fell from her face. "We should have known better than to trust a leech." He said quietly. I bowed my head, in respect to the deceased. _

"_Alex did what he had to do and died protecting his love." I raised my head and caught Lily looking at me as she said, "I would do the same." I felt an attraction to Lily but even when I thought of being closer to her, the face of the angelic girl with the brunette hair would come to mind. For some reason it just felt wrong. _

_Over the next few months, I fought my dream girl, as I tried to get closer to Lily. I didn't even know if the girl even existed. _

_Lily had invited me over for dinner. As she opened the door she told me to have a seat as she finished it up. I offered to help only to get an immediate refusal. She pushed me to the couch to sit down. I heard her singing a beautiful song in a language I wasn't familiar with. I was lost in her harmony. How could I deny myself such a graceful and kind woman? She called me into the kitchen and showed me my seat, the food was great. She told me of her people's history. How they broke away from another tribe centuries ago. She told me of how the first shape shifters came about, which led to her speaking of her brother. I could see her struggle against the coming tears._

_I walked around the table and pulled her to me. I brought my lips to hers; trying anything I could to ease her sorrow. In doing so I was fighting with my own pain; pain from seeing the heart shaped face of the girl from my dream. I pushed the beautiful girl in my mind away, only to have her come back more intensely than before. I shut my mind down and replaced Lily's face with that of my dream girl. It seemed to work as she moaned in response to my new found eagerness. Before I knew it, I had slung her up into my arms, bridal style, making my way to the bed. We quickly discarded our clothes. As I centered myself at her entrance…_

"No, no, no, NO!" I fought back the memory.

"Jake," my angel called to me. "It's ok." She soothed me, rubbing her muzzle against mine.

"No, it's not ok Bella." I was angry at myself. Bella placed her forehead to mine, trying to calm me with both her words and her caresses. "You're too good to have to see my indiscretions." I was disgusted with myself.

"Then let's think happy thoughts." She sashayed over to me. "Let's think about our times together." Her memories flowed into me and I drank them up like a man dying of thirst. The first one was of our first time on the beach, in our cave. As the scene flashed, I felt her side brush against mine. Our time on the motorcycle was next. I felt her circle around behind me and come up my other side, her body pushed tight against me. Each memory combined with her seductive movement was driving me up the wall with arousal, but the last one I really had to hold myself in place. It was by far my most favorite, my last birthday with her. When I told I had imprinted on her. With that last thought she had walked around rubbing her body against my chest, her scent feeding my desire. Flicking her tail under my nose she walked away, her tail high in the air.

"Bella," I groaned as she turned her head to me. I had been without her smell, her moans, her body, and I snapped. I lunged for Bella, clamping my jaws on the scruff of her neck, mounting her. "Phase back." I growled at her in my thoughts. I had just enough restraint over my sirens call to be careful. She was too new at this; I couldn't risk her phasing back and getting hurt.

"Jake…" she whimpered in pleasure.

"Bella, I want to fuck you so bad right now, and it's not safe. You need to phase back now." I told her in a stern voice. She hesitated and I felt my control slipping. "Damn it! Now Bella!" I commanded in my alpha voice.

As I felt Bella start to pull herself together I let go. She lay beneath me naked on the dirt covered floor. I moved back as she rolled onto her back presenting her belly to me. My wolf was screaming at me to take her, to dominate my mate. I tried to will myself back but was too wound up. Bella saw me struggling and raised her hand to my muzzle. I bent my head down as she rose up on her knees. The smell of her arousal was taunting. Before I knew it, my long soft tongue was raking up her body. She tasted unbelievable. I had to get myself under control or I would take her just as I was, wolf form or not.

"Jake, come back to me," she whispered to me looking longingly into my eyes. I Instantly I realized that Bella wasn't just my mate, something to breed with, but my very essence. I felt my body calm and I pulled myself back together. I stood over Bella with my prominent erection, looking down at her with lust filled eyes.

* * *

**so how did i do? what did you think? now i probably wont do this kind of thing again so let jacob and i know how you liked it. jacob cant wait to hear from you. let me know if you have any plans for the movie. i love you all!!!! :x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow I was really shocked with how much you loved Jacobs pov. Jacob and I both laughed and cried over the sweet reviews we received. Especially reedecan, moreofawolfgirlthanyou, and of course wendyjh and cowgirl. This chapter goes out to all of you, all of my wonderful, beautiful readers. Thanks to each and every one of you, including goldengirl. You all are as precious to me as the very story I write. I love you all!!!!!**

**So I went to see New Moon opening night at midnight with my sista from another mista, smmiskimen. Well as you all should know, we have our very own website up called twilight tonight. She has put on our movie discussion, that New Moon broke the record for most successful opening day EVER, at a startling 72.7 million dollars. If you want the rest of the details, go check us out. **

**Now for the sad news. This is the final chapter for Black Moon. I will do and epilogue from another surprise guest pov. I'm not going to say who, but It will not be Jacob. That was a special treat to all of you that begged, and pleaded, and some that even threatened. **

**As you all know, a story is only as good as your beta. Lucky me, not only do I have the best beta in the world but she's also my best friend. Shannon thanks for all the times you have lit the path for me during my black moon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight, but I was the one screaming like a fangirl during New Moon.

* * *

**

"What about you?" I asked, feeling his confusion, I elaborated, "I mean you know how it was for me, but I don't know how it was for you." I was taken back as each memory filled both our minds. I wanted to understand. I wanted to know what happened.

As the more intimate moment approached I could feel him trying to hold it back. I knew I wasn't ready for this kind of information. He was hurting, thinking he was going cause me pain. I couldn't put us both through that.

"Jake," I called to him, "it's ok." I tried to sooth him with my voice, and rubbed my muzzle against his.

"No it's not ok Bella." I could hear the angry tenor to his tone. I placed my forehead to his, trying to calm him with a caress. "You're too good to have to see my indiscretions." I regretted ever mentioning it, so I came up with an idea.

"Then let's think happy thoughts." I walked up to him. I couldn't deny the pleasure I found in my new form, and I wanted to test its limits. "Lets think about our times together." I pushed my memories into the front of my mind. The first one was of our first time on the beach, in our cave. As the scene flashed, I ran my body down his. Our time on the motorcycle was next. I circled around behind him and come up his other side, my body pushed tight against his. I knew what each memory combined with my seductive dance was doing but I wanted to push him farther. The last one was his last birthday. When he told me he had imprinted on me while making love. With that last thought I had walked around rubbing my body against chest, under his head. I could sense his desire. I flicked my tail under his nose, curling it around his muzzle as I walked away, my tail high in the air.

"Bella," I smiled to myself hearing the moan. I turned my head to him. I knew I had him then. I panicked for a split second as he lunged for me, clamping his jaws on the scruff of my neck, mounting me. "Phase back," he growled at me in my thoughts. I couldn't deny the erotic feeling from his rough embrace. I could feel him trying to restrain himself.

"Jake…" I whimpered in pleasure, hoping he wouldn't stop.

"Bella, I want to fuck you so bad right now, and it's not safe. You need to phase back now." I was taken aback by his warning. I hadn't thought the situation through. When I hesitated, I felt his teeth dig in deeper and jerk a little. "Damn it! Now Bella!" I couldn't deny the command from my alpha.

Phasing back to my human form wasn't near as difficult or as painful as phasing into my wolf. As I phased back Jacob let me go. I stayed down on my hands and knees, waiting for him to phase back as well. He backed away from me; I rolled onto my back submitting to him. Just standing there looking at me caused him to growl and make like he was going to come back to me, but then he would shake his head as if to clear to clear it. I wondered why he hadn't phased back. I watched as his form trembled, I knew then that he was trying to but couldn't. I saw him struggling and raised my hand to his muzzle. He bent his head down as I rose up on my knees. I froze as his mouth opened; his long, soft tongue raked up my body.

Was it wrong to be turned on? I couldn't help the shiver that I felt when I looked into his eyes. I had seen that look before, only I had seen it when he was human. I knew his wolf was taking over and I had to do something to bring him back to me before he did something we would both regret. "Jake, come back to me," I whispered trying to pour all of my love for him into that one breath. I saw his eyes flicker back to my Jacob's, not his wolfs'. I felt him pull himself back together. There stood my Jacob in human form looking at me with pure lust filled eyes. I licked my lips as my eyes left his to fall on his prominent erection in my line of vision. I reached out to grip it firmly in my hand only to feel his warm one wrap around my wrist.

"Bella," he said with a broken voice, "please get off your knees. I think I've degraded you enough." He said wincing.

"What?" I asked, letting him help me up.

"I almost took you like a fucking dog!" he said, self loathing laced his voice. "I just wanted to mount up and ride to town." I waited for him to start laughing, but gave up quickly and busted out in my own fit of laughter without him. "That wasn't funny, Bella!" he said incredulously.

"What did you expect with that type of analogy?" I managed out between gasps of air. I watched as he thought back over what he had said and then his face broke out into his warm smile before growing into a chest rumbling chuckles.

"Ok, that was a funny way of putting it," he said pulling my body flush with his, "but seriously honey, I could have hurt you. What if you phased back while we were in the middle of…" he broke off. As the idea flashed through my mind, I gasped.

Ouch, I thought. "Yeah, not good." I shook my head. I loved that we were back to the old Jacob and Bella, so I couldn't help tease him some more. "Maybe when I get better at phasing we can give it a go." I said looking at him through my lashes.

I felt his softening member twitch between us as a growl came from deep in his chest. He leaned his head down to my ear; I could feel his warm breath on the shell of my ear as he said in a husky voice, "most definitely." My hands, which were resting on his biceps, tensed from the idea. Who knew we were such freaks? Was that considered Beastiality? Frankly I didn't give a damn. So lost in my thoughts that I didn't feel Jacob move back, I was just staring at his shoulder. "Bells?" Hearing his voice my eyes found his, scrunched up in pain, "retract the claws please?"

Shocked, I gasped, "oh my god! I'm so sorry Jake." I removed my fingernails from where I had dug them, unintentionally, in his arms and stepped away, quickly clasping my hands over my face.

"Hey," he said pulling me back to him, "its ok. Werewolf, remember?" he said removing my hands. I saw the crescent shapes disappear, healing instantly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest, as he chuckled. "She wolf," he mumbled under his breath. I pulled away just enough to swat at his pecks. Still laughing softly he grabbed my wrist and brought it to his mouth, laying a soft kiss against it. "You know just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, you out do yourself." His eyes darkened as he pulled me closer. "Seeing you so carefree and letting go, it simply takes my breath away." His hands were sweeping up and down along my spine, as I realized we were still stark naked. I felt the blush fill my cheeks down to the tops of my breast. "See? Simply beautiful." He whispered as his lips gently touched mine. I tried to deepen the kiss but Jacob kept me right on the edge and I quickly got frustrated. He smiled at my eagerness. I was fed up with being the dainty human girl; I was a werewolf and could take just as well as I could give. With the revelation I pushed Jacob back into a nearby tree, taking him by surprise, our bodies still clung together. He grunted with the force of the impact, our lips devouring each others.

I could feel his hesitancy in his embrace causing me to get more irritated. Moving my lips to his ear, I whispered sultrily, "what's the matter?" I felt him still, so I continued to push him. "Can't dish it out as well as you get?" I goaded him. I heard him swallow. "Where's my alpha?" I flicked my tongue against his ear. I heard the growl as the wind whipped around me before I felt my back hit the tree. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "There he is." His mouth came down on my mark sinking in refreshing it, I cried out.

"Up!" he commanded. I gave him a confused look. His eyes pointed out the two branches above me. They connected at a ninety degree angle from the tree. He picked me up, "one leg over each branch." He ordered, "I want you spread open." I did what he said, grasping the limb above my head to steady myself. My sex was level with his face. My body tingled in anticipation. Once he saw that I was stable on my perch he back away, causing me to whimper. "Touch yourself for me Bella," he directed, as he took himself in his strong hand.

I moved my fingers down to my small bundle of nerves and rubbed gently. From this angle I could see my hand pleasuring myself and Jacob matching my speed. I would speed up and add pressure and watch Jacob do the same and tightening his fist. I would switch up patterns each having a different effect on both, Jacob and myself. As my orgasm hit me, I closed my eyes. Jacob leaned in licking my juices as they poured out, which rocked a second one out. My hand wove through Jacob's hair as I rode out the aftershocks. Sensing him pulling away once I was done, I released him. Opening my eyes, I observed his muscles in his arm bunch and release as he continued to fondle himself, stepping away. "Again," He instructed. I began to tell him that I was too sensitive when he said, "I want your fingers inside you."

Laying my palm carefully against my clit, I inserted my fingers, beginning to rub the spongy area of my walls. I pumped my fingers in and out several times. I started to close my eyes as the pressure built up. "Open your eyes;" he panted out, "I want you to watch as I come." I couldn't close my eyes. I watched as his body glistened with beads of sweat, and his face contorted in pleasure. His satin curtain of hair fell back as he lolled his head up, his glorious face toward the sky. I increased my ministrations felling my own release coming on fast from the sight before me. Jacob brought his chin down touching his heaving chest, mouth parted, and looking intently, hungrily through his lashes as the first streams of his seed came spilling out. His gaze was enough to blast my release through my body, but then he said, "Only for you." He grunted out, still stroking himself, causing my orgasm to multiply tenfold. The branch that I was holding onto snapped in my hand like a twig as I called out Jacob's name.

Once I was recovered I leveled my eyes at Jacob. I curled my finger indicating him to come to me, which he obeyed. He stepped closer to me and I offered him my fingers to clean my juices off. He in turned offered me his. We both moaned with the flavors on our tongues. I saw Jacob's member stiffen and he pulled his hand away to help me down.

As he lowered me, I felt every muscle in his torso rub against mine. I locked my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his, mixing our flavors. In a flash, he was leaning back against the tree. My legs wrapped around his thighs as he arched his hips out. I reached up to the branches for leverage, rising up to impale myself on him. My body trembled as it readjusted to his size, and we both groaned from the long awaited reconnection. His hands found their way to my hips as his mouth found my breast. Using the branches for leverage and Jacob's help, I began to move up and down. Jacob thrust up as I came down, hitting familiar places. I would come down, clamping down as I came back up. "Damn, Bella." Jacob cried out, "You're so tight." I couldn't fight the smirk on my face. "Faster." He demanded, and I obliged. "Oh god," he moaned out. "Yes, like that." I could feel the coiling in my body. I leaned into Jake.

"Who do you belong to?" I asked him licking along his neck, running it over the area where his mark could be seen faintly.

"You, Bella. Only you, baby." He gritted out, causing my release to crash over me. I latched onto the mark and bit down hard, moaning.

"Fuck!" Jacob called out as I saw stars and his grip on me tightening. I knew he was close from him convulsions deep inside me. I swiftly pulled myself off of him and fell before him taking him into my mouth. I was determined to taste him. Jacob was so lost in the moment that it took him a second to catch on to what I was doing, but it didn't take him long. His fingers laced into my hair holding me still as he pumped in and out of my mouth. I heard him mumble incoherent things like, "lucky," and "goddess," but those where all I could make out. I think some of it was Quileute. "Bells," he breathed, "I'm going to come." He grunted out. His body tensed for a second as he spilled down my throat, but shortly after he continued to plunge into my mouth, before he pulled out.

Jacob lifted me up by my arms. His eyes told me to stay, as he circled behind me. He nudged me toward the tree, facing the rough bark. My hands braced myself against it, as he kissed up my spine then across my shoulders. "I love you Bella," he said running his hands along my arms. He took my hands and placed them on the branches above my head. He wrapped his arm around my waist, parted my legs with one of his as his cock entered me. I arched my back to take more of him in as his other hand ran up along my back, around my side to cup and massage my breast. "I missed you." he whispered in my ear. "We are equal. I get that now." He kissed along my shoulder as he slowly moved in and out. "And now that you're stronger, we will never have to be parted again. Where I go, you go. Forever." Turning my head, I lowered my right hand to his neck to pull him to my lips. I felt the tears fall from my eyes, not even realizing that they had started. I pulled way.

"Never leave me again," I said, choking back a sob. Jacob continued to drive into me slowly, but firmly.

"Never," he vowed, kissing me passionately, but pulled away to look deeply into my eyes. "I promise that we will never be apart again." His eyes seared into mine, sealing the oath. Releasing him from my grip, I moved my left hand from the branch to place it against the trunk of the tree in front of me. Jacob picked up the pace, his chest against my back and his hands placed right above mine. "I loved you when I was a scrawny boy," his husky voice blew across my ear and cheek, "I loved you before the imprint," his right arm came down to wrap around my waist again "I loved you when I didn't remember you." Mine followed, intertwining our fingers. "I will love you as a wolf," I moved my left hand over Jacob's still on the tree, "I will love you as an imprint, a mate, a wife, and then, one day, a mother." Those images pulsed through my mind as he pumped into me more forcefully. Those promises pushed me into bliss like I had never known. We were one with each other in that moment. We were past, present and future, bound for life. As we both called out each other's names the entire world melted away, and it was just us.

I was spent. My knees gave out but Jacob still held on to my waist so I didn't fall. He spun me around and his lips met mine in a sweet, fiery kiss. When we broke for air, he nuzzled into my hair, inhaling my scent. I giggled from the breath on my neck. Jacob pulled back with a smirk on his face.

"I love you," I said cupping his face.

"I love you," he replied. I saw his eyes dart to the tree behind me. "Will you look at that," he stated, awestruck. He backed away as I turned to see what had caught his attention. There in the tree was a perfect impression of our hands. Well his hand and then my smaller fingers laying over his impression, His fingers pointing more toward the left and mine pointing strait up. I heard him rustling around behind me. I look over my shoulder to see him coming back with a sharp rock. I watched as he carved our names into the tree under our indention. Jake and Bells. "There," I smiled as he stepped back to admire his handiwork, and wrapped his arm around me. "A testament of our love."

"You're a hopeless romantic," I snorted through my smile.

"Well I could climb the water tower and spray paint our names on the side in bright red. That way everyone will know." He said with a serious look.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare!" I scolded. "Besides, I will love you after this tree has withered away, and the water tower rusted to dust." I whispered.

"Now who's the hopeless romantic?" He said leaning down peck my lips. "I have a better idea," he said his lips ghosting over mine.

"What's that?" I asked drunk on his sweet breath.

"Come with me?" he coaxed me.

"Anywhere," I breathed into him, he just smiled.

"Can you phase? It will be faster."

***************

I was still having trouble phasing but I did it faster this time, and it still hurt just not as bad. I ran with Jacob back to his house. We saw that some of the pack had already arrived. He asked me to stay phased before he phased back and pulled his jeans out to slip on. Jacob informed them as he ran into the house that he had to take care of something and would be back within the hour. I didn't know why he went into the house because our clothes where in the tub, but he came out with a shirt in hand. Of course Quil had to make a comment as he walked back to me. "Didn't know you were a minute man, Jake." which earned him a swift kick in the ass, which he dodged, but Quil couldn't let up. "Hey Bella when you want a real go, give me a call." That earned him an even swifter punch in the nose. Doubled over, he called Jacob every name in the book to which Jacob replied "cocky asshole." As the others burst out laughing, they waved goodbye and instructed us to hurry back.

Jacob wrapped a leather cord around my back leg and tucked one of his large T-shirts into it then tying his jean cutoffs to his leg and phasing back. We ran a short distance before Jacob came to a stop. We walked out of the trees to a small two story house. He phased back and I followed. Once we were both clothed I asked him, "where are we?" he smiled back at me.

"This was my mother's house, before she married Billy." He took my hand and led me up the front steps. He reached up over the door and pulled down a key, opening the door he stood back and waved me ahead. "My mother grew up here." I took in my surroundings. There was a small eat in kitchen to the left and the living room to my right with a small fireplace. There was a small loft to the back of the house. Jacob came up to my side; he took my hand in his and pulled me further into the house. Under the loft to the left was a bedroom with a small bathroom. To the right was another bedroom. A bathroom between the two bedrooms ended our short tour. I walked into the kitchen running my hands over the counters. "Say something Bella." he said with caution behind me.

"Why didn't you guys live here?" I asked.

"My mom died before her father, but even after he passed, Billy couldn't give up our house. Too many memories of mom, and he said this house belong to me, not him." after a long pause he continued, "I'm going down to second beach and buying the garage I told you about with my inheritance, and I already have some jobs lined up. Some of the guys have been helping me clean it up." After another long pause he sighed loudly, "Bells your killing me here. Please say something."

"This is yours?" I asked, spinning around to look at him. He was standing before me, different emotions flickering through his eyes.

"No," he said. I blinked and watched as he fell to one knee. "This is ours." I gasped. "Bells, I wanna make a life here with you. What I told you before about never being apart again, I meant it." He took my hand in both of his, placing a quick kiss on it. "Starting tonight, and every night after, I want you to fall asleep in my arms and wake up to my morning breath." I smiled at his joke, which earned one from him, before he turned serious again. "What did I tell you before I left?" he asked. I was having a hard time breathing and now he wanted me to talk. I breathed in deeply closing my eyes, trying to calm my nerves before speaking.

"You promise me you would come back," my voice broke, "and when you did you would marry me." I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at Jacob. He was holding up a small diamond ring between his large fingers, a smile on his face.

"We have forever, Bella. We won't age while we are phasing. It doesn't have to be soon. But tonight you will be here in our home, in our bed." he said with all sincerity. "Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife and let me love you every day for forever?" he asked.

I looked around the house, seeing visions pop up everywhere. I could see Jacob and I curled up on our couch watching TV, me cooking dinner and him setting the table. My eyes landed on his, blinking back tears I gave him his answer, "yes!" I launched myself into his arms as he stood, catching me with ease. As the brightest smile plastered across his face, our lips met, and opened up to taste each other in our own celebration. He pulled away but brought my hand to his lips, before placing the ring on my finger. The ring itself wasn't too elaborate, a perfect princess cut. Nothing too fancy, but still elegant.

"It was moms," he said proudly. I looked up at his admission.

"So Billy knows?" he just nodded his head. "So he's ok with this?" he nodded his head again. I reached up on my toes as he bent down so I could kiss him chastely. I smiled and patted his chest. "Well since you're so good a breaking the news to your dad, you can break the news to mine." I saw his face fall as this hit him, then he collected himself and he smiled back at me.

"Your dad loves me," he said confidently.

"True, but he loves me more," I shot back raising my eyebrow at him, knowing I had him.

"I can handle Charlie." He said a little less confidently. Then snorted, "I have ripped vampires apart," he said holding his head a little higher, "I can handle Charlie," he repeated.

"Sure, sure," I said pulling him out the door.

************

We made it back to Billy just as the Cullen's arrived. I was passed around between both vampires and werewolves. The last to embrace me was Alice. She pulled me inside and shoved a duffle bag into my chest. I smiled my thanks and quickly dressed. I made my way outside to mingle. Jacob had made his way over to check on Quil's nose. Our eyes met and we both smiled at each other. Charlie hadn't arrived yet but Billy called everyone's attention. Jacob was standing to his left and Carlisle to right. I walked to Jacob and snuggled into his side.

"The treaty is no longer in effect, for the help in finding and bringing Jacob home. From here on out the Cullen's are considered dear friends and allies. Brothers under the same clause, to protect the innocent and cherish all human life, they are welcome here always." Billy offered his hand to Carlisle, which he accepted graciously, before taking Jacob's.

The party was well under way as Charlie pulled up. Jacob and I had gotten separated and were across the yard from one another. I watched as Jacob walked over to Charlie with a determined stride. Oh no, I thought, he wouldn't do it here, would he? I saw Jacob and Charlie exchange a hand shake, but couldn't make out anything he was saying, due to all the ruckus around me. I watched as Charlie's face got bright red and his eyes landed on me. I quivered as his face finally faded back to normal and a smile break across his face; he turned to Jacob and said something. I observed Jacob grab Charlie up in a massive hug and spin him around before sitting him down. Then turned around and yelled out at the top of his lungs, "who wants to help me move mine and my girls stuff into our new house!" All eyes turned to me as my jaw dropped.

* * *

**So what did you think? The lemon was all smmiskimen's idea, i just filled in the details and added the hand prints. How was the ending? What about the lemon? Come on guys, make me feel inspired for the next sequel. Send me out with a bang!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is it folks, the epilogue to Black Moon. This is a companion piece to a story from my beta smmiskimen, called The mysterious man in the club. I will post it on my site soon. It will play a part in the next sequel. Which I still haven't named, any more ideas? I will let you know that with some of the problems I've been going through in real life, I don't know when I will be posting the sequel. I've told you before; fanfic is my escape, so I won't ruin it by discussing my problems here. Fanfic just isn't soothing my wounds like it used to. I hope it won't be too long before I post again. I just felt that I would give you a heads up on it.**

**Now on to the exciting news. The Eddie and Bellie awards are taking nominations for stories. You have to be nominated a lot to even be considered being voted for. If you think either of my stories are worth it or know of any other authors deserving recognition please go a nominate them. I will post a link on my profile. Smmiskimen is a good one to nominate.**

**I know I have been slacking on my review replies, and I apologize for this. Again real life has just brought me down that far, but know that I love hearing from each one of you. I'm astounded by the amount of reviews I have gotten for each of them. Dusk is over 400 and Black Moon is closing in on 700. That is mind blowing. Thanks again to my faithful reviewers, Rebecca, Wendy, Alison, Jesse, itslikenature, twihard4evr, sillygirl15, goldengirl62, moreofawolfgirlthanyou, and any others I might have missed. Thanks for following Jacob and Bella's journey.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_**Ring!!!!**_

Alice. I pressed ignore on my phone. Losing myself in thought.

Leaving Bella was one of the hardest things I have ever done in my existence, but knowing that it was the right thing, made it worthwhile. She brought a light into my darkness like none before. That small amount of time was one that I would cherish for the rest of my days. She had irrevocably changed me.

_**Ring!!!**_

Alice. Sighing, I pressed ignore again. I sat down on the floor with my back against the wall and my knees pulled in tight against my chest.

_**Ring!!!**_

I no longer saw the blood thirsty soulless demon. She showed me the kind, loving and considerate man behind the monster. I couldn't thank her enough, but I knew I would never stop trying, unbeknownst to her. She would never know of my mission to bring her peace.

_**Ring!!!**_

Ugh. I pressed ignore once more.

I would make her safe so she could have the normal, or as close to normal one can have while furploding into a giant wolf, life that she deserves. I would track down Victoria and any others that would bring harm to her. There lays my reasoning for being in Mexico. I had followed her to Monterrey, but came to a dead end. I had been debating on where to start over when nonstop ringing finally grated on my last nerve.

"What can I do for you Alice?" I said with a sigh.

"Finally," Alice said exasperatedly. "Carlisle and Esme wanted an update."

"I'm fine," I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "Not like you don't know that already." I heard her tinkling laughter.

"True, but are you going to deny me a word with my brother, who, by the way, we all miss very much." I couldn't help but be remorseful of my earlier actions.

"I miss you all as well, but you know why I had to do it."

"Yes." If I didn't have such sensitive hearing I would have missed it. There was a long pause, neither one of us taking a breath for a moment. I decided to break the silence.

"So how is Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.

"Good." She said. "Carlisle finally gave in to her building a bigger study." I let out a chuckle, imagining how she managed that.

"Emmett picked up reading poetry." I had to scoff at that piece of information.

"I can't see that." I admonished.

"You should have seen Rosalie's reaction."

"She hated it." I said with a smile and shook my head.

"Well yes and no. she rolled her eyes and told him he just lost his man card but," she giggled, "then we caught them in the garage. Her begging for him to say it again." I had to sit from all the laughter rolling out of my body. "Needless to say, Emmett's gotten to be quite the poet himself, now."

"So how is my favorite pixie of sister and her better half?" I asked after I managed to control myself.

"Ha, better half indeed." She snorted

"I don't want to even think about dealing with your over abundance of enthusiasm for eternity without him."

"You love it." she stated confidently.

"No, I love you. I tolerate the other stuff." I shot back.

"But Edward! Whatever would you do without me?" she asked sickly sweet. I took a deep breath in preparation for my list.

"Have one less mind that invades mine; have less clothes; actually be surprised at the way things turn out; less meddling; be able to buy Christmas presents and keep them a secret…"

"Ok, ok. Enough with picking on your sister." I could almost hear her eyes roll. We sat through another long pause. I didn't realize just how much I had missed my family.

"Why don't you just go ahead and ask me about who you want to ask me about?" she said, sounding tired.

"What do you mean?" I hoped playing dumb would get her off of the coming subject.

"You know what I mean." Damn Tinker Bell wanna be.

"No, I don't," keep playing dumb, Edward, that will get her off your back.

"Damn it Edward! Just ask how Bella is." Forget Tinker Bell, she is Satan incarnate.

"Why? You're going to tell me regardless." I said defeated.

"Not until you ask!" Yes, Satan's spawn herself.

"Fine," I growled, "how's Bella?"

"How about we try that again?" she said condescendingly, "now nicely. Who do you wish to inquire about?" I contemplated beating her with one of her most expensive shoes in her wardrobe.

"Now if you're going to get violent then we can end this conversation now." I growled low as I rubbed the palm of my hand in my eyes.

"My dear sweet little sister," I poured on the charm, "could you please enlighten me to how Isabella fairs?"

"Mmm…" ok maybe I over did it with the mock charm. "She's well," she said with indifference. I waited for her to continue. "I'll tell everyone hello for you and that you send them your love." My jaw hit the floor. That was it? After all that torturing, that's it? Not only was I going to beat her with her shoes but I was going to use every one of her precious high dollar purses for tool boxes.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" I almost dropped the phone from her shriek into the phone. "You step one foot in the general direction of my closet and you will find you dearly loved Volvo painted pink and on the bottom of the nearest lake." I cringed. Wow, don't piss the pixie off. I was just about to apologize profusely when she cheerfully said, "you're forgiven." I couldn't help but smile. She let out a long sigh. "Look it's been six months. We know why you left, and I wanted to let you know that your plan worked, but wasn't necessary."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella imprinted on Jake," she murmured. It took my vampire mind a second to process that, before running my hands through my hair. I chucked and lifted my head to rest on the wall, looking to the ceiling. "He later proposed, and they moved in together. They haven't set a date," she said quietly.

"It was meant to be," I whispered, shaking my head. "I'm just glad that she gave me some happiness. No matter how fleeting it was. She got her happy ending." It just wasn't with me. I knew that I wasn't the best thing for her, but hey, a man can dream, right? Yes, a man could but a vampire…no. Not if that vampire wanted a happy ending with a human.

"She has asked about you" she said, trying to cheer me up. I stayed silent, afraid of how my voice would sound. I had always felt alone but I dealt with it, but now, after Bella, I wasn't just alone anymore, I was empty. "Oh Edward, you'll get yours too…." Alice became eerily quiet before letting out a small groan.

"Alice, Alice you there?" I was panicking. What if she saw something about Bella? "Alice what is it?"I asked louder, shaking the phone, like it would help.

"Nothing, just I want you to know that you will get yours too. Maybe sooner than you think." I let out a sigh, but my curiosity was peeked.

"What did you see?"I asked cautiously.

"Don't worry dear brother, you will see all in good time. I do think it would be a good idea to start over where you last saw Victoria." She said, trying to change the subject. "Stop off at Jasper's to clean up."

"You want me to go back to Texas?" I couldn't get my mind wrapped around her reasoning.

"It's the closest home to where you're at. You look a fright Edward."

I gasped, "oh no, a vampire that looks a fright." I said with sarcastic shock. "What is the immortal world coming to?" I heard her growl at me on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, piss off Edward! Excuse me for putting 'you look like shit and smell just as bad' nicely." She sighed heavily, as I pulled the collar of my t-shirt out and pulled it to my nose. I sniffed and grimaced. I did smell bad. "Look, just do this. You will feel better; you'll have a clearer head."

"Yeah your right." I could hear her smirk. Victoria had her last meal there. So I didn't really have excuse not to. I could clean up and start over.

"You're going to love Jasper's place. We had the house set up from a few years ago. It's Jasper's home land but a new home. He managed to hold on to the land up till a few years ago. He sold off most of the land but kept the actual spot where his family home stood, and just built a newer more modern one."

"Where's the key?" I asked.

"Keyless entry lock system, just use the code." I rolled my eyes. What happen to simpler days?

"So do I have guess or are you going to tell me the code? I can't read your mind from here."

"You know, I think I won't. You can use the damn chimney to get in."

"Alice," I said, aggravated.

"Its Jasper's birthday," she relented.

"Thank you. Now was it so bad not being obnoxious for once?"

"You need to get laid," she shot back. "I'm sure Tanya is free."

"Not gonna happen," I shuddered at the thought.

"We shall see," she said suggestively. "Can I ask you for a favor?" she must have taken my silence as a yes, because she asked away. "I see you coming back this way. Do you think you could bring up the Maserati? It's been so long since I drove it." How could I resist her? She could pour on the charm even better than I could.

"Sure thing Alice."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon." I snapped the phone shut.

*******

After two days I found myself driving through Austin, Texas. I had managed to glutton myself on local wild life. I rummaged up some white tails to serve as dinner. Twilight had done come and gone. I had passed the time thinking of what was to become of my meager existence when I heard a loud pop. I cursed out loud as I made my over to the curb.

I got out finding what I had already suspected. The rear tire on the passenger side was flat. The traffic was heavy so I had to keep up appearances. As humanly as possible I quickly changed the tire. Why didn't Alice see this? She always catches things like this. I was muttering more expletives as I finished up. As I made my way back to the driver side, my excellent hearing picked up on something.

I heard an achingly beautiful voice singing a favorite of mine, Killing Me Softly. I couldn't pick up the internal voice. Thinking I must not be close enough, I let the voice lead me to a club called Heat. I didn't remember paying the cover or flashing my fake id. I strode to the farthest corner of the bar and took a seat. I was focusing on the strikingly gorgeous red head singing will such emotion. I could feel her despair through each chorus and verse. I tried to read her thoughts but came up blank. Nothing, just like Bella. This siren held me in her trance. I took the opportunity to observe that her hair was long, down to the top of her waist, thick but straight. She was petite in height around 5'5", with ample curves splaying out to decadent hips, which swayed with the slow beat. My eyes caressed her face, noting how her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and knowledge beyond her years. She was breathtaking.

She finished her song, red faced and out of breath. As she made her way to the opposite end of the bar from me that's when it hit me, her smell was like lilies and vanilla but there was more. Her blood called to me like none before. I had to brace myself against the edge of the bar, gripping it to stay in place as I fought back the animal inside of me.

It was taunting me. telling me that it was ok to want to drain her dry. Then there was the second animal, who lusted for her voluptuous body, telling me too take her as mine. One monster I could fight but not two. The calm and gentlemanly Edward was gone now replaced by the horny animalistic seventeen year old boy, and so my eyes locked onto my prey.

I saw her eyeing me curiously from across the bar. She was beautiful beyond anything I had ever seen but not only that, her blood was just as tempting as her body. I didn't dare look directly at her but used others thoughts to watch her. With the crowd, it took her awhile to notice me, but as I witnessed second hand, her turn my way, I met her gaze. The blush that spread across her cheeks only intensified the burn in my throat, and my venom to pool in my mouth. I struggled to swallow the excess down as she threw back to shots of brown liquid.

I moved my eyes away but still watched through borrowed sight and was mesmerized by her eyes as they darted around. I tried entering her mind to see what was running through the thoughts in her head and still nothing. I saw the hesitation in her eyes. I looked up, smiled, and motioned for her with one finger. Something I had seen done in countless movies.

She stood and walked towards me, her hips swaying as she weaved in and out of the crowd with some difficulty, I never took my eyes off of her though. As she finally reached me, she smiled, a slow blush creeping up her neck and face. Above the bar, I returned the smile and reached for her hand. While the other latched on to the bar, digging my nails in. When she touched me, I noticed her jump slightly, probably from the cold but guessing with the heat in the club it was refreshing.

I led her away from the crowded bar area and onto the dance floor, her eyes locked on my every movement. The crowd parted as we reached the middle of the dance floor. I pulled her body close to mine and started into a slow grind to the music. Her arms found their way around my neck and her hips rubbed against mine. I was dancing with a nameless goddess, who I was seducing to have my way with her and drain her dry, and I couldn't control myself.

Her intoxicating smell was drawing me closer to her neck, where it was most concentrated. I couldn't help myself as I inhaled deeply, relishing in the torture it brought to me. She nuzzled her head into my own neck, and felt her take in my scent. The combination of her heady scent and her body heat radiating into my very core was driving me mad. Before I knew it my tongue slipped out and was running across her petal soft skin, causing her to flinch. I was suddenly hit was another smell. A thicker more potent scent and I realized what it was at once. She was aroused. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to have this little minx. I pulled her off the dance floor and out to the car.

This girl must have no sense of self preservation. I wondered if she made it a habit to hop into strange men's cars. At this point it didn't really matter. She wouldn't have worry about other men ever again. I opened the door for her and was around, sitting in the driver seat faster than I should have been. I quickly did a mental scan to see if it was noticed. Satisfied with the knowledge I started the car and pulled out into traffic.

"So, what is your name stranger?" she asked. Her seductive voice wrapped around me like satin.

"Edward." I purred back at her, "What is yours?"

"I'm Shannon" she watched me as I put on my arrogant show. "Where are we headed?" I'm going to take you to my brother's house, ravish you, and when I come in that hot throbbing body I'm going to drain you dry, the monster answered her, in my head.

"Well Shannon, are you from around here?" I asked to find out more about her.

"Kinda, I used to live here a few years ago." She responded.

"Visiting family?" Shit! Someone will know she was missing.

"No," she said with a touch of sadness. "I came to visit my parents' grave."

"So, you don't have anyone?" I had to make sure.

"No. I'm all alone," she whispered. Why did it hurt me to hear her in pain? I shoved the thought away. She sat in quiet for a few minutes.

"I assumed from your reaction that you wanted something more from me." I stated trying to ease her discomfort, but gripped the wheel harder as her blush caused my own. "Was I wrong? Do you want me to let you out here?"

"Umm, well, no… I just didn't think you would be so upfront about it." I knew she wouldn't take me up on my offer.

"I am always upfront when it comes to something I _want_." I couldn't help the cocky comment.

"Well then, where to?" She moved her hand to my thigh and rubbed gently. I fought back the growl in my chest.

"My place?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Fine by me handsome, as long as we can continue what we started…" I let out a chuckle, and pressed harder on the gas. This girl didn't know what she was in for.

Within a few minutes we were leaving the city and turning down the well lit winding road through the luxurious neighborhood that Jasper had sold his land to. We pulled in the tree lined driveway and parked in front of the huge brick house. I chuckled as her mouth dropped open in shock.

"You live here?" she asked doubtful.

"Yes, would you like to see the inside?" asked the spider to the fly.

"Definitely!" she replied excitedly as she unbuckled her seatbelt. I opened her door and she stepped out, adjusting her short black skirt and deep plunging red top. My eyes roamed over her heavenly body, thinking of all the pleasures I would bring her. Yes, I could do that for her before I took her life. I would have her begging for me. I took her hand and led her up to the front door. Once inside the house, I started showing her around. I stopped at the wet bar and poured her a shooter of Patron. More props for our human façade. She took it and giggled slightly causing me to feel at ease, more comfortable. As she drank the foul smelling liquor, I dashed up stairs to light some candles. No reason not to go all out for her. She was so intoxicated that she didn't even miss me. I smirked to myself.

I led her toward the stairs and looked over my shoulder at her, giving her an eye fucking that Emmett would be proud of. I could tell she was dazzled by me and follow me closely after slipping out of her heels. I slowly walked to the guest bedroom that I had left the vanilla scented candles lit in. There was a large king size bed covered in the most luxurious satin sheets. I could picture my body pounding away into hers as she cried out my name.

I removed the now empty glass from her hand and led her to the bed. She followed me across the room to the bed and I gently placed her on it. I planned on worshiping her body before feasting on her life. I still couldn't read her thoughts but I could read her eyes and her body, she wanted me to take her, and I was going to, she just didn't know what price she was going to have to pay.

I slowly slipped my hands up under her top, causing a gasp. I ran my hands up her abdomen, sliding her shirt up with them and her head dipped backwards in pleasure.

"Oh Edward, touch me!" she cried out wanting more.

"Shannon, I will give you whatever you want. Tell me what you want…what you need," I purred in her ear, grazing my lips across the shell. I felt her shivers rippling down her body. I wanted to please her, thank her for the nourishment her body would provide.

"Please me Edward, make me yours! Tell me you need me, tell me you want me," she called out as my hands teased her nipples.

My lips were kissing down her neck, enjoying the goosebumps that followed. "Shannon, I need to feel you. I want to take you. Oh Shannon!" I moaned into her neck as her hands wound their way into my hair, causing me to get lost in her touch. I was so lost that I ripped her shirt off and buried my face into her ample cleavage.

She pulled me down onto the bed, spreading her legs and lifting her hips to rub against my aching cock. The humane Edward was screaming at the vampire monster, and the horney seventeen year old. I tried to keep them in check, with no results. Instead, I let out a disheartened moan as I took her nipple into my mouth, earning one from her, which only fed both monsters.

As she tried to unbutton my shirt I stopped her and ripped it open. My monsters took great pride from seeing her eyes grow wide with lust, smiling in response. Fueled by the raw desire in her gaze I took one of her hands and placed it on my chest. Her fingers traced the lines of my muscles, slowing following to the deep V that was begging for attention.

My member twitched as she licked her lips and I smiled slyly at her before crushing my lips against her warm soft ones. She opened them and teased my lips with the tip of her tongue making me moan and press my hips against hers, causing her to moan in return. I rotated my hips a few times against her warm moist core and received more deep moans in response.

I was feeling cocky as I kissed my way down her body and took her skirt into my teeth and growled. I watched as she was left in nothing but lace panties. She fumbled for my belt to remove it and I pushed her roughly back onto the bed and tsked her while shaking my head back and forth.

There was a second of fear on her face but was quickly replace once again by lust, but it was enough to cause me to slow down. "Allow me," I said in a gentlemanly way and bowed. Then I undid my belt, slid it out of the belt loops and tossed it onto the bed. I then moved onto my slacks and unbuttoned them slowly, dropping them to the floor. The only thing covering me now was my dark red silk boxers. I smiled down at my conquest.

I watch her rub her thighs together, and lick her lips, as I slowly hooked my thumbs into the waist of my boxers. Slowly, ever so slowly, I slipped them down my hips, torturing her just a bit. I saw her eyes widened at the sight of my full erection.

I climbed back onto the bed and fingered her lace panties lightly before grabbing them and ripping them away from her fragile body. She gasped in surprise and I gave her my crooked smile. I kissed my way back up her body and enjoyed it when her eyes closed and she started moaning louder in pleasure. I was just beginning. I grabbed the base of my erection and placed it at her opening. The seventeen year old monster bumped fist with the blood lusting monster as a deep sigh fell from her lips.

"What do you want my love?" I asked in a husky voice I didn't even recognize.

"Take me Edward!" she moaned and I lifted her hips to meet mine. Oh god, the call of both her body and her blood was tearing me apart. Patience, I told myself.

"As you wish Shannon" I said, thrusting deep into her. I wasn't expecting it to feel so good.

When I had made love with Bella it was slow and beautiful. This, with Shannon, was raw and just as beautiful; I could feel something I couldn't understand tugging at me. Something deep inside of me, as I pumped quickly feeling her climax and bucking her hips as I brought her to orgasm over and over again. I was taken aback by the sight. The glorious creature before me was lost in the bliss that I had brought to her.

For hours this went on, but just when I thought she couldn't come again, her body would start to tremble and fall over that precipice. My heart swelled with the joy and knowledge that she wanted me, that I was doing this to her. Something clicked in my head. I could make her mine. I didn't want to live through this existence without her. As much as I was pained from walking away from Bella, I was more concerned with living without Shannon.

She was alone, so why couldn't two lonely souls console one another? Yes, I would make Shannon like me, and I would make her happy. Call it being selfish, fine, I'm selfish by nature but I had to ask her.

I bent my head and placed it by her ear. "Shannon?" she moaned a response. "How would you like to feel like this for eternity?" I thrust into her, "how would you like for me to bring you to the verge of ecstasy every night, over and over again?" She was using all her strength, tugging on my hair. "How would you like to live forever?"I tilted my hips to hit that certain spot. She let out a sexy groan. "And stay by my side and share all wonders and joys of the world?" I felt her wall clench around my cock as she screamed.

"Yes, Edward! Please make me yours forever!" That's all I needed to hear. I pressed my lips to her neck.

"May I do one more thing Shannon, my love?" I asked her breathlessly as my orgasm was closing in.

"Anything Edward" she said still dazed from her last explosion.

"May I bite you?"

"Whatever you want…" she said and raised her chin as a sign of surrender.

"Only a vampire can love you forever. I promise; you will love me one day. I know it. You were meant for me. I feel it down to my bones, my soul. This is right." I whispered too low for her human ears to hear. I opened my mouth and she gasped as my teeth sank into the tender flesh of her neck. The warm decadent flavor of her blood forced me over the edge. I growled and grunted with the power of my climax. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop myself. So I breathed in deeply, pulling more of her scent, but also pulling the faces of my family to the forefront of my mind's eye. I had to do this. I knew she was my mate, why would her mind be blank to me, her blood sing to me, her body cry out for my touch. Yes, she was my mate. With this new clarity I tore myself way with a deafening scream, landing across the room.

I don't know how long I sat there before I realized that my phone was ringing. I crawled over to my discarded clothes, pulling to my ear; I was relieved to hear Alice's voice on the other side. My life line.

"Shh, Edward, Edward calm down. You needed to do this. It was meant to be. She's your singer. Your happy ending." She tried to soothe me with no avail.

"You said that Bella and I would be together, in the future." I sobbed. How could I be so selfish? What had I done?

"I still see it. But I also see Shannon." She said assuredly.

"I don't understand?" I was so lost, so confused.

"Neither do I, I just know that whatever you had with Bella will be eclipsed by your feelings for Shannon." Shaken by this statement I looked up to the girl lying in the bed, quiet for now.

"But I took a human life! I am a monster!" I screamed into the phone.

"Edward, Shannon had an inoperable brain tumor. She would have passed away in another four months."

"Did she know?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes. That's why she was there. She was finalizing some things." She was choking up.

"You saw this?" I had to know.

"Yes for a few months. I'm sorry Edward, but if you had known, you would have fought it and you both would have lost out on something so wonderful." I couldn't worry about this right now; I had to make sure Shannon was ok.

"Put Carlisle on," I said with a new determination.

I listened to Carlisle's every word and followed them to the letter, biting her wrists, ankles, the creases of her knees, and elbows. Once I had done everything Carlisle informed me that he was on his way, not wanting me to be alone during her change. I snorted at the irony. Here I was willing to take undeserving comfort as I watched my future mate suffer. How would she be able to love me? What had I done? I would make it up to her. I would be by her side when she awoke. I would explain things to her and pray that she could love me. I settled in for the longest three days of my existence and, if she would have me, my happy ending.

* * *

**I love you guys, until next time......**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys thanks for all the support!!! Here is a little taste of the sequel, Celestial Dawn.**

I saw different faces from La Push staring back at me. I knew my face was as red as beets. I was going to kill Jacob after this. He was the one who talked me into this. On the brides side, Sam and Emily were sitting together smiling as I passed. Quil and Jared were sitting together. Quil gave me a look then gave me a thumbs up. I couldn't fight the smile that came across my face. Embry I could see was looking at Angela. I saw sue weeping in the front row with my dad smiling back at me. I couldn't help but miss the one brother that was missing, Paul, but I couldn't think about that now. I had a wedding to get through first.

Billy was sitting on the grooms side and nodded as I went by, along with the new pack brothers, timothy, Michael, Richard, Connor, and Dale. They were wonderful additions to the pack. They fit in well. The alpha Brian had tried to bargain with Victoria, agreeing to meet him alone. She had killed his imprint and in a rage he tried to avenge her but he wasn't strong enough. Although some of his pack believed that he didn't really try and just gave up so he could be with her. I could understand the appeal.

Ok, Bella. That's enough of the depressing thoughts. Today is a happy day. I mentally rolled my eyes while keeping my smile on my face. I went to my mark and waited. I felt those almond shaped dark eyes boring into me and had to look up. Our eyes locked and I lost all cognition. Jacob stood there in his tux. Smiling back at me. I was entranced. I couldn't wait to get him alone and help him out of it. As if he could read my mind, he smirked at me. I dropped my head to hide my on coming blush but looked at him through my lashes to see him chuckling.

The reverend went through the normal vows and such. Jacobs eyes never strayed from mine the whole time, but the spell was finally broken when the minister called out to everyone, "it is my great pleasure to introduce…"

**Ok so I hope you join us in the next sequel. Look forward to see you there.**


End file.
